Introspective
by RebelWolf
Summary: Trunks is doing what he does best, not working and his mind has wandered off to a certain someone. (T/P)
1. Default Chapter Title

Introspective

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Dragonball/Z/GT, its characters,etc. I also do not own the song "Living in Sin" by Jon Bon Jovi._

Author's note: An asterisk (*) means a character is talking to him/herself. Also, I am neither a T/P or T/M fan. I am simply a fan of the two Trunks' (and Gohan of course) and write 'possibilities' like this one below on occasion just to see how the characters would fit into a given situation. I'm sure a Marron one will pop in my head someday too. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

_I don't need no license_
_To sign on no line_
_And I don't need no preacher_
_To tell me you're mine_
_I don't need no diamonds_
_I don't need no new bride_
_I just need you, baby_
_To look me in the eye_
*Yeah and get decked by one angry father and then thrown into the crowd so they can pick over my bones because you're a pervboy! * Trunks thought as the lyrics pounded reality into his soul. He sighed mournfully. Since the blackstar dragonball hunt, he had developed a fondness for Gohan's only child and darling little girl, Pan. At first it was merely friendship and a 'big brother' type of relationship with her, but as the year progressed he felt it becoming a little bit more. After the battle with Super 17 and later the evil dragons of Shen Long, it manifested into a growing pulse within his heart and soul. And a few years after that, Pan blossomed into a beautiful young lady and headed off to college. It was her leaving that gave the corporate demi-saiyan his solid calling. He was in love with Son Pan and there was nothing he could do to remedy the situation.
_I know they have a hard time_
_And your Daddy don't approve_
_But I don't need your Daddy_
_Telling us what we should do_
*Damn straight! I'm the son of the prince of saiyans afterall! But then again, Gohan's a stronger and more experienced fighter than I am. Ah, I'm still screwed!* his thoughts told the already depressed demi-saiyan. Before her departure, Pan had told Trunks all about the little crush she'd had on him since she was a little girl. She also revealed that it wasn't a crush anymore. She didn't say anymore, but the look in her eyes revealed the words of her heart. Trunks didn't need to hear the words to know what she meant. He was too stunned to reveal his own feelings to her on that day, but swore inwardly that he'd tell her somehow...just as soon as he could find a 'safe' way of doing so. Bonding the Kakarrot and Vegeta bloodlines was going to stress both the Briefs and Son families. There was just too much damn pride and competition on both sides for it to be accepted peacefully.
_So I say baby, can you tell me just where we fit in_
_I call it love, the call it living in sin_
_Is it you and me or just this world we live in_
_I say we're living on love, they say we're living in sin_
*Oh you stupid song! You just had to remind me of that didn't you!* Trunks cursed to himself while snapping the pencil he was holding in half. The reality was that Pan was exactly half his age. Sure she was a young adult now, but he could practically be her father. Though rare, it wasn't unheard of whereby a fourteen year old boy impregnated a female. At fourteen he wasn't at all concerned about such things, but the math was still there, emphasizing that age gap between Pan and him. Here she was, spending her first year in college and here he was, a 32-year old corporate president. Of course, he'd seen other presidents with young females at their side. It wasn't uncommon for old execs to do that afterall. But, something just didn't seem right about it to Trunks. In his mind, those presidents were just dirty old perverts in a way similar to Master Roshi only with a real female rather than pictures. Trunks was above that. He was still young, handsome, and capable of attracting females within age groups similar to his own. To his family and probably Pan's, he had no reason to 'prey' on Pan as they may term it.
_Is it right for both our parents_
_Who fight it out most nights_
_Then pray for God's forgiveness_
_When they both turn out the lights_
_Or wear that ring of diamonds_
_When your heart is made of stone_
_You can talk but still say nothing_
_You stay together but alone_
*Hmm, not totally true to our families yet, but if they get wind of you and I dear Pan, all hell will break loose within our families. Both of our dads will have new reason to train and fight again and I will of course be dead. I can't fight them both and I would be both of their primary targets. * Trunks pondered while swivelling around in his chair to gaze out the window behind him.
_Or is it right to hold you_
_And kiss your lips goodnight_
_They say the promise is forever_
_If you sign it on the dotted line_
*If we marry before our families find out, then they can't do much about it can they? But that's rushing things a little. We don't even know if that's where our love lays. We haven't even dated or done anything beyond friendship afterall. But of course that's a whole other thing. What will happen to our friendship Pan? We're kindred souls uncertain of the flame within us. Okay, I can't speak for you, but I know I'm still unsure about this unfamiliar ground I'm treading upon. I've never felt this way with any female before. You kindle the flame within me when I think of you. You ignite that flame whenever I'm near you. And yet, where did the spark originate from? Friendship? Love? Destiny? Some saiyan thing we don't know about? I'm still confused, but if that flame is discovered to be from the spark of love, then I will most certainly follow the course it ignites. Perhaps marrying you? Could I handle that? Could I live up to your expectations of me for the rest of my life? Raise a family? Wait, backup there Trunks, first you have to make that family. Are you capable of going that far with Pan?* Trunks thought while continuing to gaze out the window and ignoring his office buzzer.
_Baby, can you tell me just where we fit in_
_I call it love, they call it living in sin_
_Is it you and me or just this world we live in_
_I say we're living on love, they say we're living in sin_
_Living in sin_
_I don't know where to begin_
_I don't know where we fit in_
_Living in sin_
* I'm just so unsure of everything Pan. Will you wait for me? Or will you find some strapping young man your own age while away at your studies? If I wait, will it be too late for us? Or will it allow us both to find the true meaning of our souls? Oh but Pan, if it's not you then I fear I will be alone for the rest of my life! I haven't ever felt this way about a lady before and that means odds are, I may never again. You are the only one willing to look beyond my fame and fortune and love me for me alone. I've yet to find another female who will love me for me and maybe I don't want to even look anymore. Oh dearest Pan, I really need to talk to you! Maybe if I---* Trunks' thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of his door being opened. He quickly spun back around in his chair and tried to look busy. Only one other person knew the code to his door...his mother.
"TRUNKS, I'M SICK OF YOUR DAYDREAMING! AND WHEN I BUZZ, YOU'D BEST BE DAMN SURE TO ANSWER IT!" Bulma shouted.
*At least I didn't fly out the window this time.* Trunks thought before responding.   
"I'm sorry mother. I wasn't daydreaming. I was deep in thought about something serious."
Bulma quickly changed her tune. "Do you serious as in company business?"
"Not really, the company's fine. Nothing bad's going to happen to it." *Perhaps something good though if I married Pan and she became co-President.* Trunks thought as he drifted into his mind again.
"TRUNKS!"
Trunks snapped back out of his thoughts and stared dumbly at his mother.
"Trunks, for a man of your age, you act like a little schoolboy sometimes."
* Didn't you feel younger when you were caught up in love mom? Or is it not love at all between you and father?* Trunks thought. "Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind today mother."
"Care to share it then? It often helps if you talk to someone. And you know mother is always there for you."
*You might actually like me and Pan together seeing how you want grandchildren so much, but no, it's too risky. Eventhough I trust you to keep secrets from father, I can't risk you gossiping to ChiChi, Videl, or even 18.*  
"Sorry mom. I need to figure out within my own head first. I promise you, I'll discuss it with you if I need to at some point. Okay?"
Bulma eyed her son suspiciously. "Whatever it is, it's got you rattled. You better not be in trouble with anyone or anything are you?"
"Of course not mother. I'm not the boy I used to be."
"But you admit you're still a boy nonetheless."
*Would a boy be contemplating the commitment of marriage? I think not. * "No mother, I'm a man and my concerns are that of an adult. It's just a rather controversial subject right now."
Bulma's eyes bugged out. "YOU'RE NOT GAY ARE YOU!? YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND GOTEN TOO MUCH I JUST KNEW IT! YOU TWO AND THAT FUSION THING HAS CORRUPTED YOU!"
Trunks choked a cough. "No mother, I'm NOT gay. And Goten's my best friend. Fusion has nothing to do with it. Goten and I are as separate as we were before learning that technique."
Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her son, Bulma decided to leave it be. Unlike ChiChi, she didn't force an issue especially physically. Bulma learned that by backing down, she'd get more fruitful results. Standing up to Vegeta worked, but he was a full-blooded saiyan. It didn't work the same on her demi-saiyan children. Backing down actually brought them closer to her. The last time she had faced off against her son, he had run from the ordeal and it took many months to get him to open up to her again. She'd not make this mistake again. She wasn't going to lose her only son that way.
"Trunks, just remember, I'm there for you if you ever feel like talking."
"Sure mom. Thanks."
Bulma nodded and began to leave his office. She then remembered something and stopped. Trunks just continued to stare at her.
"GET BACK TO WORK BOY! THIS STUFF ISN'T GOING TO GET DONE BY ITSELF!"
Trunks stood, stiffened up, and saluted. "YES MA'AM CHAIRWOMAN!"
Bulma stifled her laugh as she shut his door. *Hmmm...I wonder if he's finally in love? Oh, I do so hope!* she thought as she made her way to the board meeting on the floor below.
Trunks returned to his seat. *She's on to me. I could see it in her eyes. Pan, I gotta sort through my heart and soul faster now. Are you thinking of me? Please Dende, let her be thinking of me?*
Elsewhere many miles away Pan's attention turned towards a window in the lecture hall. *Trunks, I miss you so much already! Are you thinking of me? Probably not. But maybe you are? The day I left, I could see it in your eyes. Was it love? Can we be more than just friends? Oh how I wish it can be. I'd love to take you away from that stuffy, cramped office and show you how to live once again. From the stories Goten tells me, you were once fun and energetic. That job has dulled you. You deserve more than that. How can you calm your saiyan blood enough to even do such a boring job? It must rage within you sometimes. How do you control it so? Or are you? Maybe I can be the one to harness its fury and show you what life has to offer. I know you need to run your family's business, but I can relieve you of all of its stresses and dullness when you come home. Come home? Did I just say that? Jeez, I'm already thinking of marriage and I'm not even out of my teens yet! Trunks, this is all your fault! But then again, I'm not really complaining. Heh, beware purple-haired son of Vegeta, Pan is on the prowl and she's following her heart. I will not give up until I've hunted you down, won your heart, and taken you for my own.*
And from atop Kame's Lookout, Dende smiled deviously.
END. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel?**

Trunks let out a deep sigh as he plopped himself into the plushy executive chair. He had successfully ditched his exec "groupies" and gave his secretary specific instructions that he was not to be bothered for at least ten minutes.

*This isn't working. No wait, isn't it I who isn't working? Heheh, sometimes I humor myself.* Trunks thought as he rubbed his tired eyes. Habit caused him to glance seductively at the window to his office. It was always his bringer of freedom, his release from this mundane life, his temptation for trouble. If the window was a lady he'd...

The idea of exiting and freaking some pigeons out was momentarily lost when his phone rang. Instead, it was he who was a little freaked, having been ripped from his relaxing thoughts. Recomposing himself, Trunks took a deep breath and answered. "Yes? No, don't, wait, I'll be there, just give me a sec." Trunks said to his secretary as he slammed the phone back onto its receiver and dashed out of his office. Remembering that he was the role model for his fellow employees, he slowed down after tackling an obstructive mail cart the now surprised mail room employee was once strolling. With a quick apology he continued on his way to his destination...the conference room. He'd completely forgotten once again that there was board meeting. Of all the meetings, this was the deadliest one to mess up with. The leader of board meetings was none other than his own mother, or rather the chairwoman. He burst into the room, interrupting the current conversation within it.

"Excuse YOU!" Bulma announced with a scowl.

Trunks blushed. "Uh, heheh, sorry about that. I had to detour. Lunch gave me indigestion."

Bulma just rolled her eyes. The other members may fall for that excuse, but she knew her son all too well. She motioned for him to take his seat. He quickly did so and began to thumb through the various paperwork in front of him. Bulma slapped her metal pointer onto the table in front of him. He ceased his exploring of papers and looked up at her dumbly.

"We're not on those yet, Mr. President." Bulma said calmly, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh...I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry. I'm so used to multi-tasking. Please, carry on moth...err, chairwoman." Trunks replied adding a nervous chuckle.

And Bulma did just that. She rambled on about profit margins and overhead and her voice began to drone in Trunks' head. He just couldn't stay attentive in meetings that were all serious and had no breaks for nonformal conversations. His mind began to wander once again, but his multitasking ability came in handy. To his mother and the others, it looked as if he was paying attention and taking notes. He was writing something in his notepad afterall.

The meeting hummed on for roughly another forty minutes before even Bulma's own attention span began to wane. She concluded the meeting, asked for input from the president (of which he had none at the time), then left the room, allowing the others to do the same after her. Trunks ended up in some small talk with a few of the members before finally escaping himself. He returned to his office and was once again alone. The meeting ended twenty minutes early thus allowing for a gap in his appointment schedule. He welcomed it with open arms.

He set his paperwork and other materials from the meeting aside, but then decided to open up his notepad once again. He reread what he had wrote.

_My knees start to shake,_
_when you're in sight._
_My mind is filled with wonder,_
_my heart with fright._
_When will this feeling stop?_
_When did it start?_
_How can I listen to my mind,_
_without believing my heart._
_I'm so confused._
_What should I do?_
_I can't think of anything,_
_except you._
_Should I ignore you,_
_or just give it time?_
_I can't think straight,_
_my heart controls my mind._
Satisfied with his work, he tore it out of his pad and sealed it in an envelope. Opening a drawer in his desk, he found the other portion of this little scheme of his. He pulled out a small stuffed white tiger that had royal blue eyes. With a ribbon, he tied the letter onto one of its paws. With a quick peek into his secretary's room, he was assured that all was clear. Putting the animal with letter into a box, he slipped out the window with it and headed out of town. He flew as fast as he could without powering up and landed in South City minutes later. He then found a nearby post office and mailed it. He returned to his office "unnoticed" with five minutes to spare.
He gave no indications that the package was from him and mailed it out of town so the receiver might not catch on rightaway. He wanted to "play" a little. Perhaps the recipient of his little "gift" would accept his little game.
A few days later at university...
Pan decided to check her mailbox after class. Usually she only checked it once a week,but she felt the need to check it twice this time. In it was the package.
*Hmmm, it's postmarked from South City with no return address. I don't know anybody from South City.* she thought as she shook the box then placed it next to her ear.
*It's not hard and it's not ticking so it's likely no bomb. Maybe I have a secret admirer!? I've never had one of those, but maybe I can finally tell my friends that I too, have been the recipient of such!* she excitedly thought as she dashed to her room. Once there, she quickly tore into the box.
"Awwwww! Whatta cutie you are! Somebody knows I like cuddly stuffed animals!" She then noticed the letter the little messenger was carrying.
With a wolfish grin, she placed all the clues together. The letter and tiger's eyes gave the sender away (as he hoped they would).
With an excited whoop, she headed for a nearby gift shop. She quickly found what she was looking for, a little stuffed crocodile. She purchased it and a little notecard and dashed back to her room.
On the note she inscribed:
_I sought for Love_
_But love ran away from me._
_I sought my Soul_
_But my soul I couldn't see._
_Then I sought You_
_And I found all three._
She then added a little message.
_Who's the hunter and who's the hunted? Or is the hunter and hunted the prey? Be wary and on guard fellow predator, we're not alone in this woods. Creatures of same blood may not like this little romp of ours._
She then mailed out her gift and did place her return address on it. Its destination, Capsule Corp. HQ Attn: President Trunks V. Briefs
Once again, a couple of days later, the mail employee Trunks had tackled delivered the mail to his office. With a dumb grin he handed Trunks the little brown box as well as a heap of other mail. Once the mail dude had left, Trunks opened it. He finished reading it just as his mother barged into his office. He quickly tried to hide the little stuffed croc, but his mother saw the thing smack the window and fall to the floor. Trunks blushed stupidly.
"Another fan gift?" she asked curiously.
"You know how they are."
"Just remember if you get anymore ladies underwear to save them for Oolong and Master Roshi. That way, we already have their holiday gifts. You're such a lady killer Trunks. I'm proud of you!"
Embarrassed, Trunks' blush grew redder. "Mother, it's nothing to be proud of! Geesh."
"Oh c'mon son, I know you enjoy the flattery. If you're anything like your father, you take pride in being placed on a pedestal by others."
"I don't think of it like that. Now, why are you here? I'd hate to see you lose time on your own work." Trunks quickly spat out in hopes that she'd accept his change in subject.
"Third quarter's distribution report."
Trunks scanned the various piles of paperwork and files he had strewn about his office. "Uhm, it's in here _somewhere._ I'm in the process of a refiling system."
"Like at home with your laundry right? Dirty. Dirty but still wearable. Clean. Unsure. "
Trunks chuckled. "You know me well mom."
"Let's see how well I know you. Hmm, this stack looks like Done. Over there is is the Almost done. And here is the definitely Not Done. Oh and what's this? Here's the I-don't-know-if-it's-done-or-not pile."
Trunks smiled sheepishly. One could never pull the wool over mom.
But mom was one step ahead of son. She was now close enough to pick up the little stuffed crocodile.
"A stuffed reptile. Now there's a woman who's got potential Trunks. No overly cute animal, which shows respect for your manliness."
*More potential than you know mother. But, I can't reveal her to you yet. No, not yet, but geez, you're really chomping at the bit with this today* Trunks thought as he simply nodded and grinned at his mother in response.
"Send that one a stuffed penis. They sell those at the novelty shop across the road."
"MOTHER!!??"
"Or you could do what Goten did for Parisu. Take out a camera and take photos of yourself, posing...in the nude."
"MOTHER, PLEASE STOP!!"
Bulma tapped her son lightly on the cheek. "I'm just teasing you. Your father is right. You need to loosen up more. Maybe it is time for a vacation for you?"
*More than you know mother. I KNOW exactly where I'd be headed too.* Trunks thought as he gave his best rendition of sad puppy dog eyes.
"We'll see. I'll have to see if Gohan will continue my reasearch while I fill in for you here."
*Perfect! Keep Gohan busy. Keep yourself busy. That way the two most likely to sniff out my plan will be too occupied to sense a thing.* Trunks thought as he nodded in agreement with his mother.
"Well Trunks, I've got to get back to work and so do you. I'll see you at home later."
"Right mom. Good day." he replied as he gave his mother a little kiss on the cheek.
"Stay out of trouble." she commented as she tossed the stuffed animal back to him.
"Naturally." he added while catching it.
Bulma just smirked before departing. Trunks slid the letter back onto the animal before tucking it into his desk drawer.
"You just wait Pan. You'll see who's hunting who. You don't stand a chance little huntress. I will prevail."
he muttered to himself before returning back to his mundane tasks of being a corporate president.
End...
_Yeah, yeah, I know...where's the rest? Obviosly there's gonna be more. I wouldn't leave ya hangin' like this now would I? Don't answer that. I will write another part to this, I promise._


	3. Default Chapter Title

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel...the next part**

The next day, Trunks had to leave out-of-town for a business conference. Luckily for him, the conference was being held a block away from a university campus...the very one Pan was on. While in his hotel room, he used his laptop computer to hack into the university registrar records and downloaded Pan's schedule, her dorm building and number, and her school computer account address. After such he decided to send her a little email via her private account.

_Roses are red,_
_Violets are blue,_
_To this be true,_
_I can stick like glue._
_P.S. Your place (Ashford Hall, 210) or mine (Hiltford Hotel, 715)?_
_Diablo_

Trunks had conveniently sent it during her computer class knowing Pan would be on her school account. Sure enough, Pan noticed the little letter symbol arrive on her screen. After peeking to see where the instructor was, she opened it and read it.

*Trunks is here?! Hmmm, how strange. Oh wait, I heard about a big business conference here in town. Guess he's a part of it. How'd he...that little sleeze, he hacked into the university's system! Then again, it IS a Capsule Corp product.* Pan thought as she emailed him back.

_You're in for it now buddy! Neutral setting. Doody Woo's Grill. It's half a block to the right of the hotel you're at.Meet me at 7pm. If that's inconvenient give me a time. Btw, hacking into state property is a first class felony._

_Tigress_

Trunks heard his computer beep, indicating an incoming message. He put down most of the remotes his room came with. "Why do rooms come with so many remotes? There's only a tv, lights, and..." he interrupted himself as he hit a button and it flipped several panels in the ceiling and wall. Mirrors replaced the missing panels, all of which were around the bed area. "Eeessh, kinky. Mom would love this place." he muttered before heading to his laptop.

Upon reading the message, he emailed her back.

_7's fine, but perhaps I shouldn't pay since you're convinced I'm a felon. And what're you doing playing with your email when you should be paying attention in class hmm?_

_Diablo_

Pan seethed and suppressed giggles at the same time. *Just how much did he hack of mine from the records division? I hope he didn't get my grade reports or that uh, written reprimand I got for roughing up a couple of frat boys.*

Pan impatiently waited for the hours to pass before she could leave to see Trunks.She hadn't seen him in months and they only communicated via mail. Trunks was there on legit business so her father wouldn't be suspicious either.

Meanwhile, Trunks too, was feeling time moving too slow. He continuously glanced at the clock while trying to listen to the first of a series of meetings. His mind was distracted as well. He just couldn't focus on the blabber when Pan was dancing on his soul.

*Should I tell her how I feel now rather than play this game? Wait, that could be bad. Too quick and my mother, my father, but mainly her father, would skin me alive and have me for lunch. Ah, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Wait! What am I saying?! Am I nuts! They'll know. They always know. Sometimes I wonder if Dende gives them clues in their dreams. Or am I just paranoid? No, I just worry too much. Pan even says I do. But, oh man, I think there's more to our friendship now. We're pulling a Gohan/Videl. They fell prey to their own game. Will Pan and I?*

"Mr. Briefs? MR. BRIEFS!!!"

At the sound of a loud voice bellowing behind him, he snapped out of his thoughts in a flurry of activity. He'd forgotten he was balancing his chair on its two rear legs and so, when he flung backwards, he toppled along the same path, knocking the bellower down as well. They landed in a rather peculiar position.

"Mr. Briefs, do YOU mind?"

Trunks shook the cobwebs from his own head before realizing how he landed. He looked up at the guy and realized that his head was laying in the guy's lap. He blushed,but sought a good comeback, if only to try to save face. "Uh, heheh, somebody told me that you were in dire need of some lovin' so well, I figured I could be your teddybear?"

This of course sent the entire room into a roar of laughter. Trunks quickly placed himself and his chair back into an upright position and awaited the continuation of the meeting.

"Perhaps I should report you to your MOTHER." the guy retaliated.

"Perhaps I should report you to your WIFE." Trunks calmly retorted.

The guy huffed before returning to his speech. "And now, can we return to business Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks was beginning to lose his patience and temper with the old coot. "Why are you asking me? I'm not your mother."

Again the other members laughed. Leave it to the young president to break the stiff ice and send some relief to the overstuffed old birds. They always welcomed it.

The guy continued to huff, but he took that as a yes and began his rambling spiel once again. Once could actually hear other members groan in boredom. In a matter of time, however, the torture was over and all quickly exited and retired for the evening. Trunks received showers of compliments and thanks for the little bit of comic relief he had caused before he too, could depart. He pressed the elevator button and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. The damn thing wasn't getting there soon enough! He located the stairwall and once the door shut behind him, he launched into the air and up the stairway. Once on his floor, he glanced at the elevator's status. He'd beaten it as he figured. With a satisfied smirk he entered his room. A quick check of the clock revealed that he had less than an hour to get ready, find the place, and meet Pan. No problem for the master of speed changing! In ten minutes he undressed, showered, and redressed. He made sure to spend several more minutes making sure every strand of hair was proper and parted. Satisfied, he opened one of his suitcases and pulled out a small box. Placing it in his jacket pocket, he departed once again.

Once outside he scanned the area. *She said right. Hmmm...my right or her right? Leave it to a female to give directions. Ah well, I've got plenty of time. I'll try one and if it's not right, I'll know it's the other right. Heheh, geesh, there goes that strange humor of mine again.* Trunks thought while choosing his right. Luckily, his first choice was the _right_ choice. :)

*Hmm...Doody Woo's. What kind of name is that anyway?* Trunks thought as he glanced at the strange sign above the restaurant. *Oh well, it could be worse I guess.* Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He quickly spun and prepared to blast the assailant until he realized who it was. "PAN!"

"Grrrrr, Trunks you nearly blasted me!"

"You snuck up on me! I thought you were a mugger!"

"Didn't you ever learn how to seek 'ki'?"

"Don't start Pan. Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine aside from the near heart attack. And yourself?"

"Nearly had a heart attack myself. Guess we're in the same boat eh?"

"Enough small talk. Let's get inside. I'm STARVING!" Pan said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Once they were seated, Trunks looked the place over. "Qaint little place."

"They have the best grilled fish."

"Fish? Oh yeah, you're a Mount Paozu girl. I should've guessed." Trunks laughed before taking a few more sniffs. "No, there's more than fish here. I smell beef over fire."

"Leave it to the son of Vegeta to go for red flesh eh?"

"You like it too."

"Because I always ate it at your place."

"Mom had to cook those fleshy dishes or dad would've gone out and killed his own."

"And you?"

Trunks was about to answer, but held back when the waitress returned to take their order. Trunks ordered both the fish and beef ribs for himself while Pan just chose the fish. Once the waitress left, Trunks answered.

"Give me a day or two without meat and yes, I'd probably seek it out too. But, I'm not very good at that hunting stuff. I can't fish very well either. Odds are I'd have to hit it with my car or a submarine."

"You wouldn't. "

"Not with my best car or sub."

"Trunks! You're cruel to animals?"

"No, but they always seem to be cruel to me. I really don't get along well with them."

"Strange, I thought your grandparents had like a zoo or something in that house of yours."

"They did, but I never entered that place unless it was an absolute emergency. And that little black cat my grandfather's had creeped the hell outta me. My mother says sometimes it would climb up on my crib and stare at me when I was a baby. So, I was traumatized by the thing early in life."

"Awww, poor Trunks. Afraid of a little pussy cat?"

*Pussy?* Trunks thought. The delay in his response gave him away.

"Trunks! Oh, wait, I said the 'p' word. Who would've thought even YOU would fall prey to that word. I thought YOU were above such weaknesses."

"Hey, I AM a man you know. It's instinctive. That word is a cue word of sorts."

"Glad I'm not a guy. I'd hate to be so pathetic. It's just a word."

"I'm sure there's a similar response system in females too. You all are just good at hiding it."

The waitress soon arrived with the food. Trunks licked his chops as she set the large rack of ribs in front of him. She looked at him for a moment as if she knew him from somewhere before, but then departed when she felt the deep stare of his female companion.

"Geesh Trunks how can you deal with that? That would drive me nuts?"

Trunks looked at her while gnawing on a rib. "You get used to it." he replied between bites. For several minutes they remained silent and ate their meals. Saiyan didn't like to be interrupted while eating anyway. But, then again, it only took them minutes to polish off their dishes.

Trunks sighed and gnawed on the now meatless bones. "Guess I should've ordered the whole cow."

"Oh that would've went over real well Trunks."

"It would've. Could you imagine how much they'd had made tonight if I had."

"Speaking of which, you attending that business conference?"

"Uh-huh. Dunno why. They're just going over the same old stuff that we hear in regular meetings at the office. They just word it differently and attach some fancy name to it. My turn. How's school?"

"Not all that challenging. I think some of my father's smart genes actually made their way into me. So how's everyone back home?"

"Pretty much the same I guess. We haven't had a get-together in a long time so everybody's doing their own thing I suppose. Mom still talks to your grandmom on the phone now and then though."

"How's Bra?"

"I need to get her to visit you sometime. But she hasn't changed. Still shopping. She gets VIP treatment at all the local stores and malls. And, she's keeping dad busy with all the guys trying to date her. He gets a secondary workout just pummeling the idiots."

"Sounds like everything's normal then."

"If you could call it that. Say, when's your first class tomorrow? I wouldn't want to keep you from your studies or anything."

"You should know Trunks. I assume you downloaded my schedule to know exactly when and where to contact me today."

Trunks blushed. "I have it, but I didn't pay attention to anything other than what I needed it for."

"Suuure."

"Honest! Look, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"You really are a boss man aren't ya?" Pan teased. "Well sir, my first class is at 10AM. I don't have any assignments due for tomorrow and I can easily catch-up on my reading."

"And your bedtime is?"

"I DON'T have a bedtime."

"You should. Be nice to your brain. Anyway, why don't we do something?"

"Like a date?"

"If that's what you call it, but don't expect me to put out on the first date."

"Trunks!"

"Hey, it's mandatory for me to say that on all 'dates.'"

"Well, I don't put out at all, so you have nothing to worry about. You really do worry too much, you know that?"

"You never let me forget."

"That's right."

"You nag too much."

"Nag?"

"You sound like my mother."

Under the table, Pan's leg connected with his shin bone.

"Oooowww! Geesh. If you're going to be like that maybe we should just call it a day."

"Quitter."

"Bone basher."

"Worry wart."

"Bit..." Trunks caught himself before finishing. Already he could sense Pan's ki escalating and so he quickly changed the subject. "Bi-the-way, what do you want to do? A movie? A walk? More local cusine?"

Pan leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper. "How about we go to your place, tear our clothes off, and have sex in the shower."

Trunks' face went red. "I...I ...no...Pan! What would your father think of you talking trash like that?"

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

*Didn't I just have this conversation with myself? C'mon Trunks, remain a gentleman...eventhough you really want to fulfill her wish.* "I got it, why don't you give me a tour of the campus?"

Pan returned to her seat. "I guess we could do that."

Trunks looked her seriously in the eyes. "You were just joking about that right?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. C'mon, let's not hog this table any longer." she replied as she stood.

Trunks paid for their dinners and followed Pan out of the restaurant. "Pan, all of a sudden you seem so gloomy. You KNOW that we can't do that. You're a smart girl. You know what kind of compications would arise for you, for me, for us."

*I just wish I could get a-'rise' out of you. You have no idea how long I've wanted you. How long I've had to wait just to grow up eventhough everytime I saw you I was tortured with the same vision.* Pan thought before altering her mood to a more cheery cast. "Maybe it's PMS. Yeah, that might be it. Mood swing."

Trunks couldn't debate it. He'd seen it regularly at home. He learned to read his mother's and sister's moods and correlate them to certain 'times of the month.' Pan's was unknown to him. It was possible she was telling the truth.

"Hey Trunks I got it! Miniture golf."

"I suck at golf. Why hit a ball only to chase after it, put it in a hole, then do it all over again, eighteen times."

"Not real golf. Miniture golf. C'mon, you've had to have played that before?"

"I think Goten and I tried once, but we found a way to cheat by physically moving the obstacles so the ball would go straight in. I didn't see any rule about not moving them."

"You moved the obstacles. But those are a PERMANENT fixtures on mini-golf courses."

"They are!? Oh, guess that's why we got kicked out of the place and told never to return."

"Okay, it's settled then. We're going miniture golfing. There's a place just a short walk from here."

"Lead the way. But I warn you. I suck at golf. It's the one place all the other presidents can best me."

"Good. Then I'll feel like a winner."

Within moments they arrived at the course. Trunks looked at the little putter and colored ball he was given and sighed. Why did he let her talk him into this? He ended up doing the most humiliating things whenever she was around. Well, at least he wasn't in drag.

They walked over to the first hole. Trunks walked over to the hole and tried to calculate the angle of the trajectory the ball would have to travel after exiting the cannon.

"Trunks, stop being so scientific! This is supposed to be fun!"

Trunks gave her a dirty look as he set his ball down at the start pad. He then ever so lightly tapped the ball. It shot through the cannon, hit the fence, bounced upward, and hit a car in the parking lot. The car's alarm began to blare. Trunks blushed. "Ooops,still too much on it. Told ya I was terrible at this."

"You'd think you'd be able to handle a shaft with precision." Pan muttered as she glanced around. "Let's just skip this hole and find one that's out of the way of other obstacles."

Trunks shrugged and followed her. *Shaft? Maybe we should've went bowling. Her mind's definitely in the gutter and she's dragging me there with her.*

"I'll go first this time Trunks." Pan said as she set her ball down and looked carefully at the turning windmill. The ball would have to pass through it, but only if the blades didn't block the entrance. She hit the ball just as a blade began to clear the entrance. Her ball made it through and right into the hole.

"Hole-in-one!" she yelled.

"That looks easy enough." Trunks muttered while setting his ball down. He tapped his ball the same way Pan did, only he was a few seconds off in timing. The ball hit a blade and returned to him. "This bites. Is this a do-over?"

"No, that's one stroke already. Try again."

"I don't like this game."

"Wimp."

"Hmm, maybe it's my technique. I know a game I'm really good at." Trunks said as he got down on his hands and knees, turned the putter around and eyed the windmill. He then tapped the ball using his putter handle like that of a pool stick. The ball cleared and found the hole on the other side. "No problem."

"That's illegal Trunks."

"Is not. There's nothing in the rules saying you have to use a specific technique." Trunks retorted while tapping the little scorecard/rulebook.

"Cheater."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Let's do something else then."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Trunks said as he quickly bent down and brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss.

Surprised Pan stepped away.

"Payback. You stunned me back at the restaurant with your little sex talk. Now I return the favor. Ha! Now which hole next?"

*Mine.* Pan thought as she stood there still stunned.

"Uh, Pan? Hello? C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Get over it." Trunks said as he headed for a new hole. "Pan, you coming?"

Pan shook herself out of it and followed him to his choice in holes. He had already set his ball down and was preparing his shot. Since he was on his hands and knees, Pan saw her new shot at payback. Just as Trunks prepared his 'pool' shot, Pan poked him on the ass with her putter. Trunks lurched forward and fell, stomach first, on the fairway. His ball shot out-of-bounds and landed in some shrubbery.  
"Pan, that was low." Trunks muttered while returning to his feet and rubbing his rump.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he headed for the shrubbery and began looking for his ball. "Damn, I can't find my ball."

"Did you check your pants?"

"My wha-? HaHa. Very funny. I'll get you back, just wait. Now, help me find the GOLF ball please?"

When Pan leaned over to check a portion of the bushes, Trunks pushed her into them. "Check closer to the ground in the middle."

Pan growled while fighting with the shrubbery. She DID find his golf ball, but she now had plans for it. While Trunks was busy looking the other way, Pan lobbed the ball at him. It smacked him between the legs. "There, add another to your collection." she giggled.

Trunks buckled. "Thanks a lot. Now I know FOR SURE we aren't doing what you said at the restaurant."

While these two were goofing off, the employee decided that these two were not going to finish their golf game. He walked over to them.

"You two will have to leave please." he demanded nicely while asking for their putters and golf balls.

Trunks and Pan left laughing. Once away from the place, Trunks playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Now I'm thrown out of yet another one of these places! Thanks."

"You started it. That low blow of a kiss you gave me."

"You started it by accusing me of cheating."

"You were."

"I wasn't. I was creatively constructing new methods of hitting a golf ball."

"Fancy word play doesn't scare me Trunks. You cheated and that's all there is to it."

They both laughed again as they made their way to main street once again. Trunks looked at his watch. "Pan, it's probably best we both call it a day. If you like, we can meet tomorrow, but only if your homework's done."

"You sound just like my dad now."

"Somebody better. You're so immature."

"Oh and you're not?!"

"I have complete control over my behavior."

"Well so do I" Pan said as she slowly levitated and stole a kiss from him.

"Hey!"

"Now we're even Trunks! Good night. I'll email ya tomorrow."

"This is just the beginning young lady. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Trunks replied as he waved and departed. As he placed his hands in his pockets, he realized he'd forgotten about the little box. *Oh well, this can wait til another time. The game's afoot and I'm leading.* he thought with a satisfied smirk.

*Heheh, oh Trunks, YOU have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.* Pan thought as she returned his wave and departed in the opposite direction.

end.

_What's next? I dunno. I haven't written it yet. Stay tuned .;)_


	4. Default Chapter

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 4**

The next morning, Trunks awoke to the sound of his hotelroom door's buzzer. At first he thought it was the alarm clock, but after careful inspection of the thing (by slamming it against the opposite wall to bust it), it proved to be innocent. With a growling groan he tried the cell phone next, but the buzzing persisted. Eventually his brain began to function and deduced the sound from the door. Slipping on a robe, he groggily answered it.

The hostess was slightly taken aback from the view she saw. A handsome, not-quite-awake young corporate president. Even with his hair mussed up and his eyes only half open, his charm continued to radiate. She'd almost forgotten why she was there until his impatience forced him to interrupt the inspection.

"May I help you miss?"

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, yes. Here sir. It's a gift sent with compliments from one Miss Jynxkat." the hostess replied quickly as she pushed the cart forward. Trunks stepped to the side to allow her to wheel it inside. He then gave her a gracious tip, thanked her, and allowed her to exit. After shutting the door behind her, he returned to the cart. Aromas of various foods could be smelt through the covered tins. A little stuffed cow held a single red rose and a note card. With a smirk, he read the card.

_Here's a full cow for ya. Too bad you can't eat this one eh? Meet me same time, same place tonight if you have the balls for a rematch...LOSER!"_

_P.S. I know you eat meat anytime, anywhere so I'm sure you'll find this to your saiyan stomach's liking._

Trunks chuckled lightly then began lifting the tin lids. Various dishes were revealed including varieties of fish, beef, and poultry.

*Oh you outdid yourself this time young lady. But alas, I will not allow you to best me. I'm the man here. I am not going to allow you to romance me without me showing you what REAL romance is.* Trunks thought as he pondered his next move in this strange game of love.

The food must have helped his brain think because he snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. He quickly repaired his cell phone and began his tactical plan. After making several calls he laid back onto the bed and placed his hands behind his head in satisfaction, a smug grin adding emphasis to his anticipated success.

_Several hours later...at the university..._

Pan's dorm room was a bustle of activity. Trunks had managed to find out who her roommate was and charmed the young lady into helping him with his little plan. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to Mr. Trunks Vegeta-Briefs of Capsule Corp. fame, let alone learning that her roomy had this oh so eligible and wanted bachelor in her grasp. Ever curious, she assisted Trunks with anything and everything he needed to pull off his surprise. From Pan's schedule, Trunks knew Pan was not due back to her room until late afternoon and after further hack...err investigating, learned that her roommate conveniently didn't have any classes on this day. Once the room was complete, he put phase two into action and called the university's chancellor. Using his powers of persuasion and reputation, the chancellor agreed to go along with Trunks' second surprise and gave him clearance and authorization for his actions on university grounds. All was set, all he had to do now was weasel out of the meetings for the day and make sure Pan didn't weasel out of any of her classes.

Getting out of meetings was nothing for this wily president. Trunks called Capsule Corp. HQ, jetted his vice president over, introduced him to the others, and then excused himself to deal with matters of 'utmost importance.'

Trunks dashed back up to his room, ripped off his suit and donned sweatpants and a rugby-style shirt. He then put on a pair of high top sneakers, added a backwards facing baseball cap ,and finally, some sunglasses to complete his relaxed look. In this attire, he could pass for a student at the university and walk amongst them incognito. He wanted to assist in the preparations, while at the same time sense Pan's ki to make sure she was where she should be.

"Yo, I need to speak with Lexus please." Trunks asked the student desk clerk at Pan's dorm building.

"You her new boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Trunks replied with a wolfish grin.

The girl looked him over while grinding her chewing gum before buzzing Pan's dorm room intercom. "Lexus, company for ya here. A Mr. uh....waitasec." the student said before realizing she hadn't inquired as to who he was.

"Name sir?"

"Trun...uh...Trunce is the name."

"Weird name...oh well." she murmured before returning to her call. "Lexus, Trunce is here."

"Buzz him in please."

"Will do. Haaaave fuuuun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." the girl sang before giving him one last look as she unlocked the door to the dorm section. Before Trunks could enter, she blocked his path. "You seem familiar..." she trailed.

Trunks blushed and tried to further hide under his sunglasses and silently hoped that his hair was completely hidden from view as well. His eyes and hair would give him away in an instant."We're just studying, okay? Lexus is tutoring me in my accounting assignments."

"You should talk to her roommate Pan for that. She's got straight A's in all her mathematics and business courses. But I'm sure Lexus will ac-count for something."

*Of course Pan's got A's in those courses. She's Gohan's girl. And man! Lay off the sexual overtones Miss!* Trunks thought before lightly chuckling, nodding, and sidestepping around the inquisitive girl. This maneuver allowed him to distract her by brushing up against her bosom while giving him a pathway past her and through the door. *Whatta move Trunks! You amaze even yourself! You just put another one into a dead stun!* Trunks snickered while glancing back slyly and dipping his glasses to see the young lady still standing there frozen and contemplating why this boy was so captivating.

Moments later, Trunks reached Pan's dorm room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Trunks."

Lexus opened the door and let him in quickly. She looked him over and giggled. "Incognito Mr. President?"

"Wouldn't want to tip my hand too soon, right? Judging by the reaction of your receptionist, it was a wise decision not to arrive in business-like attire." Trunks commented as he removed his cap and sunglasses.

"I hope you brought scent masking stuff. Pan's nose is a sharp as a dog's for some reason. She always knows when I've had a guy up here."

"Don't worry. I'm more concerned about another sense of hers, but don't worry, I've pulled off stunts with people with senses sharper than hers before. " he said with a wry grin.

"True to your rep I suppose." Lexus muttered while showing him what she had done so far. "And the deliveries came just as you said. Everything was here within an hour."

Trunks scanned the place with satisfaction. "You did well Miss Lexus. Thank you."

"I just want a front seat to all this."

Trunks snickered. "If this goes as planned, the whole world will have a front seat to this. I still can't believe I'm going to have the guts to go through with this, but ah well, there's a first for everything."

"Females around the world will weep."

"They'll get over it. Males around the world will rejoice."

"Spoken like a true stallion."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "And how many stallions have you known?" he teased.

"Why would you ask?"

"That receptionist."

"She's this dorm's slut. To her, every boy that visits a girl's dorm room is getting a little action."

Trunks laughed. "Now I know why Pan's father wanted her to commute rather than live within the dorms. Though I may need to ask him how he knows about such things."

"And yourself?"

"I'm familiar with this stuff. I lived off-campus in a private house during my university career, but I'd been invited to 'study-sessions' before. Anyway, enough about that. I need to meet with the chancellor. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Beemer Hall. Go west from this building one block. It's the building in front of the triangle shaped building."

"Thanks." Trunks said with a wink as he placed his disguise back on. He looked at the door, then turned and noticed the window. "Uh, I don't want to go back the way I came. I'm sure that young lady down there has recovered her senses by now. I'll exit through here if you don't mind." Trunks said while opening the window and looking below.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your knack for flying out windows. Pan's done that before too. You guys have some really weird genes you know that?"

Just before Trunks exited he replied. "More than you know. Later Miss Lexus. I may need your help a little later."

"I'll be here on-call."

Trunks gave her a small salute before flying off and landing a safe distance below. He found the building he needed a short time later. Removing his disguise once again, he entered the chancellor's office. The receptionist immediately recognized him and squealed before recompsing herself. Trunks rolled his eyes while waiting for her to settle down.

"Mr...Mr. Briefs, wow, I can't believe I'd ever see you in person."

"Is the chancellor available?" Trunks asked, ignoring the fangirl's babble about him.

"Sure, she's uh...hang on, I'll let her know you're here." the flaky woman said before buzzing the chancellor's office com. Moments later the chancellor exited from her office to greet him. Now it was Trunks' turn to be surprised.

"Uh, hell...hello, Mrs. Crabgrass. I didn't recognize you over the phone. Congrats on moving up in the world." Trunks said with a shy blush.

"You've come a long way from those days too, Trunks Briefs."

"I remember all to well. I spent many a lunch hour in your detention room."

"You've matured into a fine young man however. Though given this latest plan of yours, I can see that old habits die hard. But again, courtship and love has a way of turning an adult into child once again."

"More of a game of sorts, but yes, she has a way of getting me into more trouble than I'm used to nowadays."

"And I take it you're ditching some business meeting in much the same manner you ditched classes in school."

"You said it yourself. Old habits die hard." Trunks snickered nervously. He felt like he was being scrutinized once again like he was back in high school.

"Well, I'm only agreeing to this since I know the publicity will be good for the university. Otherwise, this is completely unorthodox and unprofessional for a place of higher education."

"In other words...a business proposition. You get added exposure for the university off of my popularity and status and I get what I want in return."

"So you do indeed have a brain upstairs. Yes. A business proposition."

"Very well. For some reason, it makes no difference to me. She does that to me. I can't think straight and could care less if I make an ass of myself so long as she takes interest in me."

The chancellor grinned gently in a motherly manner. "You are definitely smitten Mr. Trunks Briefs. Cupid got you good. It's the end of an era eh?"

"Don't let me even take one second to consider what that means. If I start thinking now, I'll screw this all up and she'll win."

Mrs. Crabgrass suddenly turned serious. "Win? Is this for real or just a game to you?"

"Oh it's real. But there's a side note to it. This is the first time I've seen a pathway to this destiny. Before, something was always in the way, but this game we started is the perfect lead-in. And it's moving fast enough that we may be able to follow through without any fallout."

"Fallout?"

"Her dad isn't going to like this one bit and I doubt mine will either."

"She is a little young considering your age."

"Not you too! Age is irrelevent in the game of love. Right? You once taught us that in your English class afterall."

"True, but do you have the courage to stand your ground?"

"I don't care what others think. As long as we're happy with each other, the whole world could be against us for all I care."

"So you're prepared to wage battle for your love?"

"If need be. I'll fight to the death to defend her without the slightest hesitation."

"I hope it never comes to that. Your heart and mind are definitely working here so I suppose you passed."

"Passed?"

"I wanted to see if this was true love or just another one of those schemes that thing in your pants came up with."

Trunks blushed deeply at mention of such a personal matter from one of his ex-teachers. "No, that has no say in this matter unless my heart and brain can bring about a honeymoon."

"Trunks Briefs--a man with morals and manners. The world has come to an end hasn't it. You have indeed come a long way in such a short time." Mrs. Crabgrass teased.

"My mother's fault I think." Trunks muttered before checking his watch then returning his attentions to her.

"It is time." he said softly with a trace of nerves dancing in his tone.

"Then you'd better get ready. I'll do my part now." Mrs. Crabgrass replied solemnly as she shook his hand. "I wish you the best in whatever life throws at you Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Thank you. May life be as kind to you too Mrs. Crabgrass. I guess I should consider you my favorite teacher now." he replied with a smirk before departing.

Mrs. Crabgrass watched him leave. "I admire you son. Your dedication and loyalty had better be something that young lady cherishes for he has indeed been smitten deeply by you." she said to herself though directed it out the window in hopes of somehow reaching the young lady's soul."

Elsewhere on campus, Pan sneezed.

_End for now. I know I know...another hanger. Heheh. I'm cruel, I know it. I'm sorry. It's just well...it's better this way. ;P_

_Stay tuned for the next part coming in the near future._


	5. Introspective Ch.5

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 5**

Trunks nervously changed into more formal attire...namely his business suit once again. Too fancy and he'd be spotted and swarmed by hovering reporters before leaving the hotel. Besides, he didn't want to tip Pan off to his little plan too soon and anything flashier than a three piece business suit would make her immediately suspicious of something. Once dressed, he made two calls then departed for the university.

Mrs. Crabgrass and Pan's roommate were true to their word. The campus and Pan's dorm room were set up perfectly. Now all the rest was up to Trunks himself. Already many of the reporters that were covering the on-going business conference were now at the university, no doubt following local reporters leads that _something_ big was about to go down there. Many students too, were also gathering, curious about all the strange and sudden festivities in the main campus square. In fact, once the business meetings had adjourned for the day, some of the execs and presidents had also heard the strange rumor that something was about to occur on the nearby university and ventured over.

Trunks had stealthily slinked over to the university and remained in Mrs. Crabgrass' office until the timing was right. With a whispering thrum that only Trunks' sensitive hearing picked up, he knew the show was about to begin. The top secret prototype helicopter Trunks had designed had finally arrived and landed just behind the Chancellor's office building. It was virtually unnoticed with its special engines, design, and camoflaguing technique. Dubbed the chameleon, it was evident why. Trunks was the first to design a cloaking device of sorts made out of special paint mixtures. The helicopter's paint scheme changed to blend in with whatever it was flying near by bending light. It was to be revealed for the very first time today. And it was going to give Trunks the distraction he would likely need later. Now, he just needed to await one final motion.

_Elsewhere on campus..._

Pan was in her psychology class when a messenger entered the lecture hall. A notice was given to the instructor before the messenger left again. The instructor read the note.

"Son Pan? Is Pan here?"

"Yes. I'm here."

"I have a message for you. Please gather your things and step down here."

"Uh...y, yes, sir. Coming." Pan replied nervously as she packed up her notebook and grabbed her jacket.

Upon reaching the instructor's podium, he informed her of the contents in the message.  
"Pan, you are requested to be at the main foyer of Dabner Hall in fifteen minutes."

"But why?"

"I don't know that. This is all the message says. And it's signed by the Chancellor herself."

"Thank you Mr. Turfside." Pan replied as she departed for the requested destination. As Pan neared the foyer of the building that overlooked the main campus square she saw preparations for some kind of celebration. *Hmm, wonder what all this is about? I don't recall any festivity listed for today. *

Meanwhile her roommate, Lexus spied her approach from another building. She immediately ran to the Chancellor's building to inform Trunks. Taking a short cut through the backyard of the building she smacked into something hard.

*What the fu...!?" she said while nursing her head with one hand and feeling an invisible hardness blocking her way with the other. *Now I know I wasn't drinking this morning. Did they drug the doughnuts again?* she thought while feeling the length of the strange hardness until finally, it gave way. Without a second thought, she continued her way to the building entrance.

"Uh, Mr. Briefs. She's there. And did any of you notice some strange phenomonon out in the yard behind this building?"

Trunks smiled. "It's part of the plan Lexus. One of my company's lastest model helos."

"Helo?"

"Does a good job at hiding itself doesn't it?"

"Too good. You need to put those colored circle stickers to keep people from walking into it.Luckily I wasn't running or I could've had a concussion smacking into that thing."

"Sorry Lexus. I didn't know you would cut across the lawn. The sidewalk pathway is actually a shorter distance from where you were."

Lexus gave Trunks a sarcastic glare before departing. She had to intercept Pan and keep her at the meeting place. Pan was not known to have a great amount of patience.

Sure enough, Pan was getting a little peeved at getting a message to meet there when there was nobody there upon her arrival. Lexus, out of breath now, made her way over just in time.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Lexus, what is going on here?"

"Something special."

"So what is this something special?"

"Can't say yet."

"Oh, but you know don't you?"

"Sure do."

"I could beat it out of ya."

"I know, but I don't think you'll have the chance."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lexus smirked and looked up. She could feel the breeze pick up and churn slightly. This told her that the helicopter Trunks had mentioned and she had physically met was likely overhead. And indeed it was, but nobody could see anything other than white puffy clouds and blue sky.

Pan felt it too and followed her roommate's stare upwards. "What the hell are you looking at? And where is this stupid wind coming from? Have you been eating those 'special' doughnuts again?"

"Nope. The show's about to begin." she said without even a glance at her stupified and confused roomy.

"What show? I didn't know there was any show."

"There is now."

"Hmph. Lexus, I swear, you really know how to annoy me."

It was then that the pilot of the helicopter deactivated the special cloaking effect. A flat black painted helicopter with strange angles and curves was now visible hovering overhead.

"What the heck is that?"

"I think it's a helicopter. A Capsule Corp. model at that." Lexus stated with a devillish grin.

People began to gather in droves upon visibly seeing the strange looking helicopter hovering directly over the main campus square. Reporters quickly grabbed their mikes and urged their camera crews to begin filming.

The pilot maneuvered the helicopter to the square below and switched off the power. Inside the cockpit, the pilot gave his passenger a thumbs up and good luck. Trunks nervously smiled back. He patted his jacket one last time, took a deep breath, and prepared to step out.

At the same time, the Chancellor had made her way onto the podium with a microphone in hand. She informed the gathering crowd that something special was about to occur and they were going to be the first to witness what could be the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. Of course, most assumed it had to do with the technological breakthrough and design of the strange helicopter that had just landed. Afterall, this university was one of the finest technological universities on the planet. They were accustomed to seeing prototypes of new designs displayed on their campus from time to time. It was this, that Trunks was banking on. He wanted a little privacy afterall.

The vice president of Capsule Corporation had joined the other execs and presidents in curiousity. He was met with a ton of questions about the aviation masterpiece.

"I know nothing of this. This isn't chairwoman Bulma's design. It's gotta be our president's and he's kept it very quiet until today. This is the first time I've seen or heard of it myself."

"But certainly you must know about some aspects of it. Like what kind of paint is that? It allows for almost perfect invisibility."

"This bird looks to have all new aspects to it. It's using technologies that aren't currently utilized in Capsule Corp's latest productions lines. I guess it's one of those 'things to come' designs' that the president wanted to wow all of us with...even his own top execs."

Many of the older presidents 'hmphed' and returned their attentions to the spectacle before them. That young president of Capsule Corp always had them on edge. He was always popping surprises and products out with little to no warning. They presumed it was his way of toying with them and having a little 'fun.' They knew it had to be him since he had suddenly put in a 'pinch hitter' at his place in the meeting. Whenever a Briefs wanted the world to know something, they did it in a very grand way. This had Trunks Briefs written all over it. The only thing was, why here and why now?

Standing at the foyer Pan could sense Trunks' ki. He hadn't mentioned making a product display to her at all and he usually told her everything. She knew more company secrets than the company's own vice president. But why had he sprung this one on her and at the university she attended no less. Worse of all, why was she personally involved somehow? A knot grew in her stomach as her brain raced to figure it all out. Trunks could be a serious enigma when he wanted to. It was a trait that sprung out of his genetic traits to manipulate and deceive. What was he up to this time?

Meanwhile in the helicopter, Trunks tried desperately to dry his sweaty palms. His stomach was churning into all sorts of knots and his mind running laps his feet could never keep up with. This was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done and in public no less. If he was going to make an ass out of himself, the world was certainly going to see it. Then again, he was accustomed to being humiliated whenever Pan was around. But this time, he was praying the outcome would be a little different. A quick thought that he should've found a way to bribe Dende jumped forward. But alas, he just prayed that the green skinned god would grant him this one day of happiness at least. Then he could torment the son of Vegeta as he wished for the rest of the years to come. Perhaps if successful this day, he wouldn't have to worry at all about Dende's pranks on the Vegeta bloodline for perhaps on this day, the Vegeta bloodline would be forgiven if a union with the always favored Son family occurred.It was time to end this game. And with that, he took one more deep sigh and opened the helicopter door to face whatever fate was to come.

to be continued...

_Can we say: ONE-MORE-TIME!!! Heheh, yes, I did indeed do it again. Cliffhanger number two at your service. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next installment...when I get around to writing it. ;P C'mon, admit it, suspense makes a story all that much more fun!_


	6. Introspective Ch.6 Talley Ho!

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

Author's note: As I read in one of the reviews, the question posed to me as to whether I'm a Trunks/Pan fan or a Trunks/Marron fan. My answer is this. I'm NEITHER. I write Trunks with anybody I feel like pairing him with. I like the Pan and Marron characters, but they are not critical in my list of faves. And so I'm indifferent and laugh at the strange competition that T/P and T/M fans seem to have. Why bother with all that eh? It's not worth it. Just enjoy the stories for their creative merit. By the way, though this story is T/P, I DO have a T/M one called "Money Can't Buy Love" also ongoing here. Then my other one, "Corporate Calamity" is a T/P/M triangle fic. I'm trying to show just how versatile a writer who's not obsessed with one or the other coupling can be. :)

**Introspective...the sequel Part 6 :Talley Ho!**

Trunks stepped out of the helicopter to the cheers of the gathered crowd. He waved and immediately spotted the obvious 'suits' amongst them. With a smirk and 'come hither' wave of a finger, he urged his vice president forward. 

The nervous VP looked at him with hesitancy. Trunks bent down and patted the ground as if asking a dog to come forward. Not wanting to deal with any more humiliation caused by his superior, he stepped forward. Once he reached Trunks, he grabbed the VP's arm and raised it with his own.

"Mr. President, sir, what are you doing?" the VP whispered.

"You're gonna run this show for a bit while I handle another issue."

"But SIR, I don't know anything about this product!"

Trunks pulled their hands down and smacked a packet lightly onto the VP's chest. The VP caught it as it ran down his chest and into his hands. 

"You do now. Everything you need is in that packet including a speech. See, I take care of my own. I wouldn't leave you to the hounds without preparation. Now if you'll excuse me." Trunks replied softly with a wink as he stepped to the other side of the helicopter that was blocked from the crowd's view.

Pan was standing there with a look of curiousity when Trunks first spotted her. She then prepared a verbal attack on him for not telling her about all this.

"Trunks what are you doing!? Why wasn't I informed you were going to make a product announcement here! Geesh, some friend you are."

Trunks ignored her onslaught and remained serious and focused.

"Trunks? Uh, Trunks?" Pan asked suddenly realizing that Trunks was up to something more and it had to do with her.

Trunks reached for her hands and held them gently in his own.   
"While this began as a game, it became something more. I've decided to listen to my heart and do what it is directing me to do. Dearest Pan, we've been friends for so long and I've watched you grow. But as you grew my heart told me that our friendship was growing into something more as well. That Dragon Ball hunt we shared gave me an opportunity to discover what that 'something more' was. And so, as I painfully waited for the years to turn you from child to adult, I loved from afar and tried to hide anything more than what could be considered friendship. I don't care about anything anyone says be it our age difference, the bloodline issue in both our families, or how our fathers may react." Trunks softly spoke as he then got down on one knee. " All I care about is what your answer is to me on this day. Dear Pan, I offer you the rest of my life. I know this is sudden, but my heart has lost its patience and my mind no longer sees things clearly. Will you Pan Son, will you be my wife, my mate?" 

Pan was indeed shocked and taken aback by Trunks' proposal! She slipped a hand out of Trunks' grasp to smack herself in the face a couple of times to see if it was only a dream. The stinging pain in her cheeks told her that she was definitely awake. Her eyes returned to lock onto his shimmering blue eyes, to sift his soul. Her reality check was true. This was real and he was serious! Years of wondering and childhood crushes came rushing into her heart and soul. Sure she dated other boys and later young men, but always, it was the same. Her heart would always tell her that her true mate was one who could love her for what she was. Most guys freaked out at the sight of a display of her physical strength and power...except one. One guy she would never have to hold back against or hide anything from. One guy who brought out the best in her, and challenged her to bring out even the worst when she needed release from all the hiding and secrets. It was a mutual benefit. There was one guy who was always ready to protect her, to defend her, and soothe her in a time of need. She'd always thought it would be her father, but it wasn't...when it all added up...it all pointed to Trunks. And now, her knight was directly in front of her, on his knees, asking for her to join him forever. Her heart had always wanted this. Her mind had always dreamt of this, and now, her soul demanded her to fulfill this.

"Trunks. How could I resist such a tempting offer?" she replied as she flung herself into his arms. Her reaction caught Trunks off guard and they both tumbled backward leaving Trunks on his back and Pan atop of him. 

"Uh, is that a yes?" Trunks asked as he tried to regain his breath. He'd been holding it ever since he'd ended his propasal.

"You big dummy, of course it is!" she said with a mock punch to his cheek. 

"Ack, it begins already." Trunks joked. "Hey wait, crap, forgot something!" he said as he realized an important step to this proposal thing. But, when he tried to reach for his jacket pocket, Pan's body prevented it. "Uh, hey Pan, while I thoroughly enjoy you sitting atop me, I need you to get up for a sec."

"I like it here."

"Heheh, you probably do, but I wanna give you something."

Pan obliged and backed off of him, but she remained crouched, ready to pounce back onto him.

Trunks maneuvered into a sitting position and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a velvety box and opened it towards Pan. It revealed a beautiful (and very pricey) diamond engagement ring. The large diamond was surround by three slightly smaller rare blue diamonds.

"The three blues are my heart, mind, and body. The white is my soul." Trunks explained.

This brought out every feminine ounce in Pan. She burst into tears and threw herself back into Trunks' arms. And for many a moment, the two sat there sharing a moment that wasn't going to be the last. Trunks suddenly remembered that there was more to this if the response was a favorable one. He peered from behind Pan's body and nodded to a tear-laden Lexus. She wiped as many tears from her eyes as she could and joined Trunks' VP at the front of the crowd. "Sir, Mr. Briefs would like you to open that little envelope he marked 'open with permission only.'"

The VP sifted through the packet until he found the envelope attached at the end. He ripped it off and opened it. He read it to himself then looked at Lexus in utter amazement and shock. "Is this for real!?"

"THAT was what you were distracting this crowd for. This new product was a diversion so he could propose to the lucky lady on the other side of it."

"That sly dog! I can't believe he had planned all this out and pulled it off without anyone getting wind of it."

"Guess that's what makes him such a good corporate president eh?" Lexus teased.

The VP cleared his throat and returned to his conversation with the crowd. "Sorry for the interruption, but I was just informed of an important development regarding my company's president, Mr. Briefs."

_Elsewhere, watching the breaking news..._

"What the hell is my little boy up to now? What new development? As if showing an unknown product wasn't a new enough development." Bulma rattled to herself as she glanced back at the tv at the sound of her son's name.

_And in another family household, this time at Mount Paozu..._

"Gohan dear, the news is talking about Capsule Corp. and Trunks. Perhaps we should watch?"

"Coming Videl. Let me get these books down first. I need them for my research. Actually, turn it up a notch. That way I won't miss anything in the process."

_Back at the university..._

"Mr. Briefs wishes me to make the announcement of his engagement to Miss Pan Son. Details are not known at this time, but I'm sure he will fill us in when he feels it necessary. But let's hear it for the newly engaged. "I present to you, Mr. Trunks V. Briefs and Ms. Pan Son!"

"That's our cue Pan."

"YOU want ME to face all those people!?"

"C'mon, it's fun. Just follow my lead."

"Trunks, we'll need to work on this idea of fun once we're married."

Trunks snickered and led Pan to the other side of the helicopter. When he waved, she joined and waved as well, the ring Trunks had placed on her finger glistened obviously when she did so. The crowd cheered and offered their congratulations. Some of the single ladies in the crowd wept and felt pangs of the loss of a loved one. Trunks Vegeta Briefs was now officially off the market.

_And back to those news watchers..._

Bulma squeeled with glee, threw her coffee cup with coffee in it into the air (and all over the ceiling and floor) and bolted into the gravity room. Vegeta stormed out, caught a glimpse of the news, then exited the house with only one word. "Kill."

At Mount Paozu, Videl gasped, ChiChi bolted into their home from next door with speed even Goku wouldn't be able to match, and the stack of books Gohan was holding suddenly plummeted to the floor below. ChiChi and Videl were excited and celebrating until they realized Gohan wasn't joining in. They stopped their festivities and looked at him. If they could read ki levels there wouldn't be a need to gauge his expression. He said nothing, his expression was unreadable, and he was dead serious and unreactive. He simply grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. The house shuddered when he powered up and launched, obviously in super saiyan mode.

"Gohan?" Videl asked to the empty doorway.

Goten entered at that moment. "I'll follow him. I know exactly where he's headed and I think Trunks may need the extra help. Man, I can't believe he's finally taking the plunge and with my niece no less! Cool! Now I can see my best friend and niece at the same time, all the time! That's easier on me!" he replied as he transformed to super saiyan and launched in pursuit of his brother.

Trunks could feel the two strong kis approaching. "Pan, this is where this crowd comes in. Your dad and my dad are on their way here. They, or at least your dad, won't fire into an innocent crowd. But, we can't run. We must face them. I'm sure we both knew they'd react like this. You enter the helicopter. The cloaking device will allow you to slip away to safety. I'll delay your dad and my dad."

"Trunks, I don't want to be a widow before I'm even married! If you're staying, I'm staying. Don't start that chivalrous crap on me now. I'm a warrior too."

Trunks growled under his breath. Of course she'd react like that. Why did he even suggest an escape for her? "Fine then. At least we can get them away from these people. Let's use the helo to relocate. Then I'll send it and the pilot away and we'll power up to draw them to our new location."

"Much better. Let's go."

Suddenly the whine of the engine turbines could be heard. From an external speaker, the pilot spoke. "Please give some clearance. I must take-off now."

The VP and Lexus stepped back and joined the crowd as the helicopter's rotors and blades began to turn. As it lifted off, it engaged its cloaking mechansim and disappeared into the air above.

Elsewhere, en route to the university, Vegeta halted in mid-air. His son's ki was fading and moving into another direction. With a smirk and devillish look in his eyes, Vegeta altered course.

Gohan too, felt the shift of direction in the ki. He also picked up Vegeta's obvious power level and Goten's gaining behind him. With a renewed sense of urgency, he too, altered course.

From Gohan to Vegeta to Trunks and Pan, none were sure of what was going to develop in the next few hours, but one thing was for sure, there was definitely going to be a showdown and the fate of the two bloodlines may be at stake.

_to be continued._

_See, I wasn't too mean from the last installment. I was actually writing this part at the same time I posted the previous part. Not too bad of a cliffhanger this time, I hope. Cliffhangers are a good way of keeping readers returning though. I'm sure most of you figured out from the hints in previous parts that this was where it was all headed anyway._


	7. Introspective Ch.7 Bogey on your Six!

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 7**

Trunks pointed to a region for the pilot to land. Once there, he immediately shooed the pilot off, telling him to doubleback and return to the university, pick up the vice president, then return back to Capsule Corporation. As the helicopter became a spec in the sky, Trunks surveyed his surroundings, then looked back at Pan.

"This isn't going to be easy." he said softly.

"Is anything ever easy when it has to do with you?"

"You have a point there, but our dads are really fired up. Their powerlevels are both above my strongest right now. That's not saying that either of them are finished in their powerup either. Goten's also en route though I have no idea why." Trunks said as he powered up slightly, but not enough to encourage a fight. The purpose was to draw the two fuming fathers to them, not send them on a warrior frenzy.

Pan searched the kis. "If we're meant to be, we'll get through this." she replied, also powering up.

"Leave it to the Son bloodline to rely on destiny. Pan, as much as I want to believe that, I believe in MAKING my own destiny. I'm confident we were meant to be and so, I will make this happen." Trunks said with an ounce of pride though inwardly he was praying to Dende. His father's pride and confidence-driven tactics rarely proved successful, but they often set worriers at ease. He hoped this would be so with Pan.

"Leave it to the son of Vegeta to boast prowess. Trunks this is not where your strength comes in. This is where your wit and intelligence comes in...traits from your MOTHER. If I ever welcomed your manipulative techniques with words, it would be now."

Trunks managed a sly smirk before the first visitor arrived on the scene. It was his father.

Vegeta landed some distance away, obviously gauging the situation first. He just stood there on a rocky outcrop with arms crossed and a serious pout on his face. He said nothing, but rather just stared at them.

*That's it dad. Stay with your classic maneuvers. I can predict you then and focus on the main unknown, Gohan.*

Just as Trunks completed his thoughts, Gohan landed much closer. He stared at his daughter as if to ask 'why', but quickly turned his angry gaze onto Trunks. His expression read 'challenge' and Trunks knew he had to be very careful. As his father once said, 'there's no telling what Gohan is capable of if he loses his head.' Out of respect and acknowledgement of Gohan's strength, Trunks avoided direct eye contact with the older man. Hopefully this would cause Gohan to powerdown slightly out of honorable respect for the youger man's admittance of inferior strength.

Gohan did acknowledge Trunks' display, but only slightly. Before he spoke, he glanced at Vegeta, standing above and behind them. The royal saiyan remained unchanged. Gohan took this as his opportunity to deal with the situation first. It was best afterall. Vegeta had shown he could attain the same powerlevels as Goku, even super saiyan level 4. He was a _very_ dangerous man, especially if given a chance at battle and Gohan preferred to keep the situation as even as possible. Vegeta acknowledged Gohan's right to dissect the situation first. It was a respect he had for the oldest son of Kakarrot ever since the Cell Game.

Goten arrived at that time as well. He powered down and stood off to the side, some distance from his brother. His choice of location revealed nothing about which side he would be on should it come to that. He made it clear that he was just observing for the time being.

Trunks noticed his arrival and a flicker of hope if the situation became physical was now possible. With Goten, they could use fusion. Gohan, having lost his mystic powerup, could be overpowered since he was now limited to level 2 at his peak. Vegeta, without Bulma's machine could not attain a level any higher than level 2, or 3 if he had actually worked on it. Gotenks had attained level 3. They would be even. But, of course, this was only assuming Goten would side with his best friend and niece.

Once all the saiyans knew their place, Gohan stepped forward to face the couple-to-be.

"Pan, step aside please. I wish to speak to Trunks alone."

"No dad. I won't. What you say to him, you also say to me now."

Gohan growled. He hadn't expected his little girl to be so brazen and to him no less. He didn't acknowledge his daughter any further,but rather focused on the lavendar-haired man before him. It was now that Trunks' blue eyes met Gohan's dark ones. He had to show his strength and courage now. He had to show her father that he too, could protect and defend her. By standing up to her father, perhaps, he would prove worthy. Gohan did admire the balls of the act, but he was going to test Trunks from another angle...a match of intelligence. Gohan didn't care much about the physical strength of a mate for his little girl. He cared most about his intelligence and common sense. Trunks had already proved common sense...to an extent. He did lead them away from innocent people and he did know enough to associate with Pan away from his and Vegeta's cautious eyes. This meant Trunks was at least thinking. Now, the question was how much and from which location of his body...heart, mind, or prick.

"Was this planned?"

"Define 'planned.' No, I did NOT plan to fall in love with your daughter. It just happened, over time. No, I did not expect her to return the feeling. Yes, the proposal was planned. It was the next logical step for us both once I realized that we were on the same track." Trunks replied sternly, but calmly.

"Sneaking this relationship behind our backs proves you were aware of the consequences of your actions. Yet, you did it anyway. Why?"

"Love does strange things to a person. You, Gohan, should know this better than anyone. I give no excuses, but I knew this is exactly how you and my father would take it. I wanted to be sure that what I was feeling towards Pan was honestly true love. I would have never found out if you and my dad caught wind of us too early and tried to pry us apart."

"You knew from early on that Pan had a crush on you."

"And I did nothing to provoke it. Not until recently. If Goku was alive, he could bear witness to that."

"You're stripping my daughter away from her family."

"No Gohan, you're wrong there. You are stripping her away from it by being over-protective and not allowing her to make her own decisions. She's not a little girl anymore. She's an adult and a woman now. You have to accept that. She's grown up. It's natural for her to seek independence from family so that she may start one of her own."

Gohan growled deeply. Trunks did indeed know what he was doing and was actually proving that he cared about what Pan thought and did. This meant that Trunks too, had matured much more than he usually let on. He wasn't the sarcastic, smart-ass, spoiled brat that was out to better just himself anymore. He actually was putting Pan ahead of himself. As much as Gohan despised it, Trunks was indeed Pan's knight in shining armor. And now, he was here to whisk her off on a lifetime ride with him.  
"If it's true love, then I can't deny my daughter happiness. But Trunks, heed my warning carefully. If you EVER, no matter at what point in life, if you ever hurt my little girl, I will be sure that you meet your demise slowly and painfully without worth of a saiyan's death. I could give a shit what your father or family thinks. I would make it my personal goal to send you to your grave even if it takes me to my own. Understand?"

"Gohan, I would never do such a thing. If there's one thing you should know is that I uphold honor and respect. I am not my father's son. My mother taught me better than that."

Gohan's expression remained serious, but he broke his gaze on Trunks first and turned to look at his daughter. "Are you sure this is love and not lust or bits of a little girl's crush?"

"Daddy, I've never been so sure in my life. I've dated other guys before and never have I felt this way before. Trunks brings out the best in me and allows me to live how I wish to live. I won't have to hold back or hide anything.I'll never have to worry about him thinking me a 'freak of nature' because of my warrior blood. I can be myself and that is something I desire most out of life itself."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gohan asked softly as he bent down to Pan's eye level.

Pan stepped forward and hugged her father. "Yes. More than you know. Dad, let me out from under your wings. Trunks' are more than strong enough to carry me now. Please?" 

An unseen tear scampered quickly down Gohan's cheek. " I have little choice in the matter dearest Pan. I will support your choice in a mate, but don't ever forget who your family is."

"Daddy, I would never ever forget." Pan replied as she began a light sob.

Trunks stepped over and behind her. He had no idea why he did such, but he felt it suddenly felt so right. Pan released herself from her father's hug and turned around to grab Trunks in a tight hug. She buried herself in his chest, not wanting to look back at her father. It was hard enough knowing that it was final...she was leaving her loving home for good.

Up on the cliff edge, Vegeta gruffed. His delicate saiyan hearing picked up the entire conversation. If Gohan could find reason to approve then there was no argument to pursue. Gohan had as much pride in his bloodline as Kakarrot did and if he could be satisfied in this, then Vegeta could find a way to approve for his bloodline's sake as well. It did do him some good to know that his son had chosen the currently strongest female found on the planet Earth and that she did indeed have saiyan blood. Pan had impressed the royal saiyan from early in life with her display of power, spunk, and courage. Yes, she could indeed be worthy of being a part of the royal bloodline. A slight glimpse of the future danced on his mind. A thought of offspring from these two and of the potential opportunity to make strong warriors out of them. The children of this pair would have the best chance of obtaining such. Gohan, a half saiyan and Videl, a pure human produced quarter saiyan Pan, who possessed more warrior traits than Vegeta's half saiyan daughter Bra. Yes, Trunks, the new prince of saiyans and Pan, the quarter saiyan with the full heart of a saiyan would produce potentially strong saiyan traits in their children. And Vegeta vowed that he would be there to polish and shine those traits should they show worthy. Without even a single word, Vegeta departed. This was his way of showing his acceptance of the mate choice.

His departure was noticed by the others below. Gohan looked at Trunks, who was the best at reading his father's actions. 

"I guess we will have no opposition from him." Trunks replied softly as Pan's eyes met his own.

Gohan's gaze followed Vegeta's departing form then noticed Goten approaching.

"Well, I guess this is it. My best friend and niece are indeed getting hitched to each other. Our mother's will be pleased and all giddy with wedding preparations now. All I wanna know is how much food is gonna be there eh?"

Trunks stood and prepared to thwap his long time friend but instead placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you wanna eat at the wedding, you're going to have to earn it. I ask this of you Goten. Will you be my best man?"

"No fair. You're going to make me put on one of those fancy penguin-type suits aren't ya?"

Trunks, Pan, and Gohan laughed at Goten's comedic approach.

"Do what I'll do Goten. Wear comfortable stuff underneath.That way it won't be all scratchy and stiff."

"Okay. It's a deal then.But I better get lots of food after." Goten replied as he shook his friend's hand.

"Probably more than you'll be able to eat Goten."

"Cool! Now, if there's not gonna be a fight, I have better things to do, like eat. Later guys!" Goten said with a wave as he launched and sped off towards home.

"Speaking of food. I left Videl slaving alone over the stove again preparing a meal that I'm now late for." 

"Mmmmm I miss mom's cooking. The university dining hall just isn't the same." Pan added. 

"Then join us at home." Gohan suggested as an eyebrow on Trunks' face raised. Gohan didn't miss the expression and knew what it meant.

"That is unless you wish to eat with the Briefs." Gohan immediately corrected.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of getting all the families together at Kame House for the official announcement of our engagement." Trunks suggested.

"It has been too many years since we've all done that hasn't it? Well, it's a good excuse for such." Gohan replied.

"It's settled then. I'm sure our moms have already called each other to collaborate on the situation anyway. I'm sure something's in the works as we speak." Trunks replied with a wink.

Gohan laughed. "Yes, they probably are. Well I'd better get home then before they have my end of things already planned out. I want a say in what I'm doing this time. Afterall, this is MY little girl all this trouble is for." 

"Dad!" 

"Be good dear and you too Trunks. I'm going to have a hard time considering you my son-in-law, but stranger things have happened."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think." Trunks said as he and Pan waved and watched Gohan depart leaving the two alone once again.

Pan slapped Trunks shortly after. 

"OW! Hey, what was that for!?"

"Are you actually going to wear comfortable stuff under your clothes while I have to stand in a scratchy bridal gown thing!?"

Trunks smirked. "Well actually, I was thinking about that. I know a way we could BOTH be comfortable. Let's wear nothing at all. It's only NATURAL afterall and besides, we'll be one step ahead of the game for our honeymoon."

Pan smacked him playfully. "You pervert! I can't believe you sometimes! It figures you'd be thinking beyond the moment where we officially announce our love to each other!"

"I thought I already did that."

"Trunks!"

"Actually you're right. Our 'official' announcement of that will be when we're making love on some deserted beach under the shimmering beauty of moonlight and sounds of crashing waves."

"TRUNKS!?" Pan giggle-yelled and thwapped him.

"I'm just teasing ya Pan. Eeeeesh, is this what life's gonna be like with us? Scary thought."

"Trunks!"

"You like saying my name don't ya?"

"Tr....gggrrrrrr!"

"That's my girl. See, I win. Now let's get outta here. All that talk about food has made me hungry."

Pan stopped and grabbed him by the tie. She applied pressure and yanked him down to her level with it.

"You win? What's that supposed to mean?"

"This game of love we've been playing. I've won your heart." Trunks choked out.

"I can still kick your ass in mini-golf!" Pan shot back.

"That's because you're a natural with balls and a shaft."

"TRUNKS!!!!"

"Hey, What can I say? I'm REALLY looking forward to our honeymoon."

"Keep this up and the only honeymoon you'll see is me in the bed with you locked out."

"Kinky."

"Aaaarrrragggghhh! Trunks, we REALLY need to work on that sick sense of humor you have." Pan muttered before changing the subject. "Let's go, I'm hungry too."

And with that, the two headed towards Western Capital City...Pan's soon-to-be new home.

end ch.7

_Well, do you still want me to continue or are you sick of all this already? This story could end up REALLY long if I'm not careful, but I'm willing to write further if you're willing to read further._


	8. Introspective Ch.8 Worship Women!

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

Author's Note: General consensus has it that I am to continue this story. I now know where I wanna end this...just beyond the honeymoon. Yes, I'm kinda dying to write a honeymoon lemon so this story will give me that opportunity. ;P Anyway, without further adieu...

**Introspective...the sequel Part 8**

Pan and Trunks arrived at the Briefs family residence to hoot and hollers. ChiChi's car was there as well.

"That was quick. Sometimes I wonder if your grandmother has a 'special' engine in that thing that allows her to driver faster than a super saiyan can fly."

"It was your grandfather's model so you tell me."

"I DON'T want to think about it. C'mon, let's go see if we are the attention-getters." Trunks joked as they entered.

Sure enough, they were not just greeted, but rather swarmed by those inside. Bra's mouth was running a mile a minute and Bulma and ChiChi were showing their skills as hens as well.

"Mom, please, slow down! Too many hens clucking!" Trunks yelled, his deep bellow resounding over the higher pitched female voices. It worked. All hushed.

Bulma gleemed with pride. "That's my corporate boy! Commanding an audience with that wonderful voice!"

Trunks blushed. Leave it to his mother to quickly find a way to embarrass him in front of others by bragging.

"Mother please. I don't yell at my employees like that. I only seem to have to use this voice around this house for some _odd_ reason. Now, if you all give us a chance, we'll make a deal with you. Pan and I will explain the whole thing to you but only IF over a full course meal. We're starved!"

Pan nodded. It was indeed good to have a corporate exec for a future husband. She imagined all sorts of potential uses for his job skills.

Almost as if Trunks could read her mind, he replied to her. "See, never give away anything for free. Always try to get something out of it, with more favorable terms for yourself." Trunks coached.

"Eh?"

"Well Pan, if you're going to share my life, you're going to have to know a little bit about how to run a large corporation. Afterall, I could end up making you my co-president."

"EEEEHHHH?"

Trunks chuckled and responded no further. Instead, he followed the fresh wiffs of food smells to the kitchen to try for his usual pre-meal handouts. Pan followed, curious.

Ever since Trunks was a little boy, he knew how to pull his mother's strings. Perhaps he'd even done so as a baby, but there was no way for him to recollect those memories. Now a fully grown man, Trunks continued to use tactics on his mother that never seemed to fail.

Cautiously, he peered over his mother's shoulder with a look of curiousity. Trunks was now the tallest member of his family so it was difficult to conceal anything from him. When he was shorter, he used to levitate and peer over her shoulder in much the same manner. Now it just didn't require as much effort. Sure enough, his mother gave him a slice of not-fully cooked meat. It was one of his and his father's favorites. The two would eat steak raw if given a chance. Trunks thanked her and was about to slide the piece of meat down his throat before he realized that he now had another to think about.

Pan licked her lips upon seeing the strip of meat. It was her eyes that he felt upon him just before downing the morsel. He decided this would be time for yet another game. He bent down onto his knees, left the strip of meat half hanging from his mouth and beckoned her towards him.

Saiyan instincts intact, she read his motive. If she wanted some of the meat, she had to fight for it by pulling on the other end in a sort of tug-of-war using mouths rather than hands. How much meat she'd get would depend on how much she could pull from him before he could gulp it all down for himself.

Trunks partially smirked as her mouth grabbed the other half. His intentions weren't what she was thinking. When she tugged, he was sure to slowly slide the meat further down his throat, forcing her mouth to grab meat closer to his own. As this continued, the meat ran out. Trunks' and Pan's lips met. Trunks used his fairly sharp teeth to sever the meat in half, allowing half of it to fall into Pan's mouth, but as it did so, he closed lips onto hers in a quick kiss before pulling back and chewing on his own partial piece. Pan was slightly surprised, but she did enjoy his unique methods of affection. Not-to-mention, he was kind enough to give her some of the hard earned scrumptous meat.

"That was sick brother." Bra said disgusted at the strange show of affection. Both Pan and Trunks stuck their tongues out then smirked.

"If you don't like then don't watch." Trunks retorted before returning to his feet.

ChiChi and Bulma hadn't seen it. They were too busy cooking up a tempest of a meal. A meal which Trunks and Pan couldn't wait to demolish into their stomachs.

Meanwhile, both the phone and door intercom rang simultaneously. Bra grabbed the phone, leaving Trunks to the doorcom.

"Sure Gohan, Videl, come on up. ChiChi's already here." Trunks replied to the doorcom.

Elsewhere on the phone...

"Mom! Krillin and family are on line one. They heard the news and want to come over."

"Sure why not. In fact, we just developed a good excuse for a party anyway."

"Mother, I do believe Pan and I get credit for this 'excuse.' We were going to suggest the Kame House, but here is just as good."

_several hours later..._

It was another Big Briefs Bash. Everyone gathered as they did to celebrate the victory over Majin Buu and Gohan and Videl's wedding. Once everyone was satisfied with their meals (with these warriors, it was always food first, words later), Bulma gathered everyone with her resounding voice. Once everyone's attention was hers, she handed the floor to her son.

Slightly embarrassed about having to reveal his personal life, Trunks blushed, but began after an encouraging nudge from his fiance.

"Uh, yeah, hi all. As you may know, my mother gathered you all here in celebration of something. Something Pan and I wish to announce now. I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs had asked Pan Son for her hand in marriage and she accepted. The wedding plans are already underway and I'm sure details can be discussed with either my mother or ChiChi. Now, Pan, you have anything to say?" Trunks ended, revealing a devillish smirk.

"I'll get you back for making me do this Trunks." Pan whispered as she took stepped forward.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Pan." Trunks softly replied back.

Pan briefly turned to her fiance and stuck out her tongue. He simply winked which irritated her more, but she had to ignore it, the usually impatient warriors gathered were staring at her.

"Uh, yeah...oh, Trunks already said that didn't he? Heheh, my bad. Well, I don't have anything more to say, Trunks made it obvious and to the point. So, all I can say is...PARTY ON!!!" Pan said with a whoop as those below applauded and congratulated them. 

"I knew it was leading to this all along." Pan and Trunks heard in the crowd. It was Yamcha. Go figure the guy actually thought he was some kind of fortune teller now. Pan was about to approach him when Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and met his amused eyes. 

"Don't bother Pan. Let him have what little he does. Now, we need to follow my mom to the 'henhouse.' I think they wanna talk dates and times."

"Henhouse?"

"Sorry, I'm being chauvenistic. The gathering of my mother, your grandmother, 18, Marron, Bra, Videl, and any other female that's here that I may have forgotten. They're in the kitchen clucking away and if we're going to have a say in any bit of our wedding we'd better join in. If we don't, they may even plan out our honeymoon!"

Pan laughed. She'd never joined the 'gathering of females' due to her tomboyish ways. She was usually trying to get into the conversations and antics of the males at any festivity. Images of seeing a piece of paper laying out what they were to be doing each hour of their honeymoon popped into her mind. 8:00am: you two had better be up. Fix Breakfast. 9:00am: Eat Breakfast. 10:00am clean dishes 11:00am nice walk...and so on. Most of their hours would be taken up and not include what honeymoons were all about...SEX.

"Yes, I suppose for YOUR sake, we need to get in there."

Trunks looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You need to make your reservations for sex. They'll omit that you know."

Trunks blushed. "You're not going to let go of that are you?"

"You started it with all that talk of honeymoon on the brain."

"No fair."

"I'm not fair."

"Not again."

"Not what?"

"Pan stop."

"You stop."

"I didn't start."

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"Hey guys, they're not even married yet and already a spousal spat! They'll definitely have a long lasting marriage. She's eroding his balls already!" Yamcha yelled. The others laughed. Trunks and Pan both blushed and wasted no time entering the kitchen.

Bulma looked at her son's reaction. They had heard it. He was blushing and looking somewhat confused.

"Don't worry son. It'll dawn on you soon enough. The power we women have is stronger than a level four super saiyan, right ladies?"

They all agreed, including Pan.

Trunks said nothing. From his past experiences, he had learned to never challenge a woman's word. Perhaps his mother molded him into that belief, but his father emphasized it by his own actions. The mighty saiyan prince had fallen to such. There was no way Trunks would be stupid enough to try his luck.

"Awwww, don't worry Trunks. You'll get to borrow your penis every once in a while...per Pan's approval." Bulma continued and again, the ladies roared with laughter.

Trunks couldn't believe the torture! First he's humiliated by the guys and now the gals were mincing the rest of his once confident ego. But Trunks was a resourceful, intelligent, and manipulative man. "Pan, I leave you to secure the dates we discussed.And above all else, make sure I have the day off from work. Knowing my mother, she'll make me work half a day at least." He then gave a stern, serious look to each and every hen, err, lady sitting at the table. "I WILL plan the honeymoon myself. It is my right." he finished solidly as he confidently strided out of the danger of the henhouse.

"The cock has spoken ladies. Cluck, cluck to that."

"Hey, that's my soon-to-be husband, grandma!"

"Pan dear, don't worry, we will take you under our guiding wings and help you master the skills needed to maintain the leash on a saiyan. You may have the hardest time with yours. He's got Bulma's brains, Vegeta's pride, and a sexual prowess that's been reinforced by years of women cooing over him. Right ladies."

"Well, I knew I wasn't getting any virgin. Eeesh."

Meanwhile, Trunks rejoined the party.

"The cock should never enter the henhouse when he is outnumbered. He roosts from a distance."

"Way to look out for me. Where was that wisdom two minutes ago Krillin?"

"We figured you knew what your were doing. I mean, you being intelligent and all. " Krillin replied.

Trunks had to look at Gohan for some reason. Gohan was the other extremely intelligent saiyan who had been whipped, not just by his wife, but by his own mother. Gohan caught his gaze and just gave him that goofy Goku grin.

"I'm doomed."

"No. It's not all that bad. They make sure we're fed, clothed, sheltered, and get regular intervals of sex. They attend to your every need and desire. What more could a man want?"

"So, I sacrafice my male pride in the name of being catered to? Hmm, sounds like I do get the better end of the deal...but Pan is..."

"Once they get through with her, she will be a changed woman, just like her mother was. From warrior to wife, you just watch Trunks."

"But I want to keep the warrior in her."

"So make sparring your foreplay."

Trunks groaned. This marriage stuff was sounding so much more complicated than even the most detailed, complex business deal. His eyes coursed the party room and located a green Namek that wasn't Piccolo. 

Dende felt his stare and grinned innocently.

Trunks rolled his eyes. This was indeed going to be an interesting chapter in his life. He grabbed a can of beer and downed it in one gulp. He needed to clear his head, not that making his head fuzzy would do such, but it felt right at the moment. He didn't feel like thinking for a while anyway.

_to be continued._

_Next chapter...the wedding's set and ready. It's the largest wedding ever seen in the West Capital City! Capsule Corp stock is going through the roof! Now what was the deal again? Trunks, you'd better remember your lines!_


	9. Introspective ch.9

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 9**

A few months passed by after that party.The wedding date loomed ominously close. While both Pan and Trunks were impatient in the waiting, they both knew that things needed to simmer down slightly. For roughly a month after the 'official' announcement, Trunks had to deal with the reverberations at the office, in the stock market, and with the press. Such is the fate of a hot, bachelor corporate president who announces he is no longer going to be such.

Capsule Corporation's share holders were pleased that the company president was going to finally settle down. This meant that as Trunks' personal life became more consistent and predictable, the company would likely stabilize and not flux as it had currently been. Trunks would likely display a greater maturity and responsiblity both at home and at work now. This was good news indeed and gave them the confidence to keep the company stocks sound and profitable.

The press had a field day or rather month. They hounded the company's employees for tidbits, occasionally stalked the president's limo or personal vehicle, and followed leads to family and friends. Eventually, all of this stopped however. Last word out was that lives were being threatened by the mate of chairwoman, Bulma Briefs. Given the reputation of her mate, all took the threat seriously and left the family and friends alone. Bulma wanted to increase security at the company, but Trunks veteod it. He was a super saiyan afterall. Still, he couldn't figure out why or how packages of ladies underwear still reached his hands. If Pan ever found out, she'd read the return address and personally fry the undies in front of the owner then probably fry said owner as well. Trunks tried to shrug off the ladies who were pleading for him to reconsider, but there were more than he knew existed. Rather than feel pride for his popularity, he felt more embarrassed and shy by it all. It took mom, Bulma's stern and solid public reply to these ladies to finally get them to stop. He was a taken man now and there was nothing they could do to change that so it was best to just get over it and move on (yeah, right).

Pan too, was not immune to the public hounding. At the university, she was continuously dogged by press, other students, even teachers who were curious as to how on earth she nabbed the planet's most eligible bachelor. Her grades plummeted due to her lack of studying and always being bothered. She wanted to drop out and let things cool off, but Trunks wouldn't allow it. She could transfer to another school if she liked, but AFTER the wedding. Besides, Gohan would have both their heads if she ditched school. Neither were going to give Gohan anything that could spark that fuse still simmering within him. Sure he accepted the pairing, but it was obvious that he still harbored some hostility too. It was only natural afterall. Gohan was losing his little girl and only child and had to accept that another man would protect and care for her now rather than himself.

Even Mr. Satan was feeling some of the pressure. His dear little granddaughter was getting married to the hottest corporate president around. In terms of hot, it wasn't just his looks, it was what he could do with his company. Satan City would welcome this union as it may bring a greater presence of Capsule Corporation into their town. A booming, successful company like Capsule Corp would bring jobs, prestige, income, and moer growth to a city that already had its own glorious reputation. Perhaps Trunks would consider a secondary headquarters in Satan City rather than just the current distributorships.

And on the other side of the continent, West Capital City was rejoicing as well. The name and affiliation of Mr. Satan could further the city's economic and political prowess. It already had the top company, the top corporate president, and the top inventor. Now it could add the granddaughter of a World Champion (or rather two World Champions) to that. With such, perhaps they'd attract the top scholar as well. He was, afterall, her daddy.

Trunks hadn't said anything about where he and Pan were going to live. In fact, he hadn't even considered that aspect. He was still living in his family's large home and assumed he'd be there for many years to come. It dawned on him in the office when a realtor was discussing rezoning for one of Capsule Corp's distribution centers. Pan was deeply rooted, like all Sons, to Mount Paozu and family. Yet, he was deeply rooted by his family and its business to West Capital City. He didn't feel it right to make her live so far away from her home and yet, he couldn't move far from his either. Mount Paozu was getting rather crowded however. Gohan had moved next door. Goten was also considering being on the other side of next door. Typical momma's boys...they never stray far from home. He smacked himself with a clip board. He couldn't say much about Gohan and Goten because he was one too. Ah well, the problem could wait. The realtor was beginning to look bored at Trunks' nonresponse to his question. Trunks tried to zone back in to work, but as time ticked closer to that wedding date, Trunks was finding it harder and harder to keep his mind on work and his body at work. He was enjoying his speedy flights to the university to catch lunch, dinner, etc. with his beloved Pan. He wanted her to move in with them at the Briefs residence, but again, distance was a factor. Add to that, sharing his bedroom in his 'parents' house just didn't seem appealing either. Besides, her father had paid for that dorm room for her. It was best she used it.

After shooing the realtor out, Trunks had a moment of privacy. Locking his office door so nobody would even consider barging in...ahem, his secretary or surprise attack, err, visit from his mother, he picked up the phone and dialed Pan's dorm room.

"Pan Son here."

"Yo!"

"Trunks?! Whatta you doing, ditching some meeting?"

There was no reply from the other end of the line.

"Trunks, your mom will kill you."

"I'm not ditching...yet. I just got out of an appointment with a client. But hey, I was wondering, have you considered where we're gonna live?"

"Now that you mention it, no, but since you brought it up..."

"You're no help Pan."

"And I thought corporate presidents were capable of decisions."

"This is supposed to be mutual."

"Why?"

"I dunno...just is."

"I'll live where ever you live Trunks."

"That gives me nothing to go on Pan."

"I know."

"You enjoy being cruel to me don't ya?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"That's what bothers me."

"TRUNKS!"

"Hey, I can be mean too. Afterall, I invented brattiness."

"We'll see who's the royal brat...just wait."

"I'm the royal brat...you're just a low class brat."

"You'd stoop to that wouldn't ya?"

"I did didn't I?"

"We'll see who wears the saiyan tail in our family. Just wait. Now you'd better get off the phone before your mother or sec busts ya making personal calls when you should be doing work."

"You take the fun outta my life Pan."

"I'll put it back in when you're OFF THE CLOCK. Now get back to work!"

"Yes mom, geesh."

"What was that sir?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Better. I love ya."

"Love ya too, but only if you get an A on the next exam."

"No fair."

"Really? I thought reward systems work very well. Call it incentive."

"What will you give me if I do?"

"It's a secret."

"Trunks, I have half a mind to---"

"Sorry...gotta get back to work, remember. Laters babe!" Trunks interrupted as he quickly hung up the phone.

On the other end, Pan pulled the phone from her ear and growled at it. *Oh Trunks! You're such a damn tease!* Pan thought before placing the phone back on its receiver and returned to her school work.

Meanwhile, Trunks was paged by his secretary. He quickly unlocked the door and was hit by a barrage of appointments, times, schedules,etc. Rolling his eyes, he nodded to his secretary and tried to send her nagging voice to the back of his mind. She was worse than his mother sometimes. Perhaps that's why his mother had recommended her. Once again, as always, he fell prey to his mother's traps. The deepest one however, was accepting the responsibility of taking over the running of the company. He still hadn't quite figured out how she duped him into that. No matter, he couldn't back out now. His secretary told him where he was to be at the moment...the lower boardroom for an 'overview' meeting. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. He'd never heard of such. She scowled for a moment before telling him that he was pretty much just attending it, not running it so there was no need to worry. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. He could tolerate meetings where he was a spectator rather than leader. It allowed him to relax somewhat rather than always thinking and being attentive.

As he made his way to the boardroom, he passed several departments. There were snickers among the females. This struck Trunks as odd. They never snickered before. Stranger things had happened before though so he just shrugged it off. What he failed to notice was the lack of male employees in the areas he passed. 

A security guard stood beside the boardroom doors. When Trunks approached, he grinned strangely.

"Welcome Mr. President. We've been waiting for you."

*Great, another 'late' joke.* Trunks thought as he waited for the doors to open completely. Suddenly there was a huge roar, many cheers, corks popping, and paper shreds flying, not-to-mention several rolls of toilet paper from the men's rooms. Not reacting immediately, Trunks caught sight of the banner glittering in the back or rather head area of the room. It read: _"Welcome to the last days of freedom Mr. President."_ Further inspection revealed the male presidents and execs not only from his company, but from many other companies as well. Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and several others were also in attendance.

*Well, it could've been worse a lady could've...*

Before Trunks could complete his own thoughts, a large cake was rolled over and a bimbo in a bunny suit popped out of the thing.

*Note to self: take that back.* Trunks thought as he simply smiled and entered what was turning out to be the strangest 'meeting' he'd ever participated in.

_to be continued..._

_How could I write a fic like this without a bachelor party eh? Next chap...Trunks is hearing bells. And Pan's partying too. Wedding bells prepare to sound a new chapter in the life of two saiyan bloods. Ding dong, the freedom's gone!_


	10. Introspective Ch.10 "What'd they put in ...

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 10 "What did they put my drink!?"**

The Bachelor Party was in fact, Gohan's idea...or rather his wife's. It was meant as a show of good sportmanship by the father of the bride-to-be. It made Trunks rather uncomfortable, but if Gohan was going to unload, it would be best here than at the actual wedding. Trunks laughed and took all the antics of the party in stride. He was also smart enough to know the danger of these 'bachelor' parties, he'd been to many afterall. Playing it cool, Trunks tried to avoid all the temptations presented to him. Unfortunately his thirst drew him to the refreshment table. Naturally every refreshment smelled of alcohol. Glancing about, Trunks noticed that even uptight Gohan was enjoying himself and the cup in his hand was likely the culprit. Trunks smirked as he grabbed a cup of the so-called fruit punch. After a sip he could tell that the punch was spiked. Somebody took a page out of his own book of party tactics. Taking another sip, his eyes returned to Gohan again and bit back a laugh. Videl would kill him later after news of this party coursed the grapevine of gossip. Gulping down another two cups of fruit punch, Trunks made his way over to Yamcha and Krillin.

"You guys started this didn't ya?"

"Not us. It was Gohan and your what-are-those-guys-called?" Krillin replied as he pointed to a group of guys in suits.

"Senior Executives?" Trunks filled in.

"Yeah, those guys."

"And the bimbo in the cake?"

"Oh, that was mine." Yamcha replied with pride.

"I guess I could've guessed that without asking." Trunks muttered as he tried to shake the fuzzies out of his head. He wasn't much of a drinker and actually avoided alcohol whenever possible. Usually he only had a 'social drink' or two during business meetings that extended into meal times. But he had to remain in control, Pan would kill him if he made just one stupid mistake at this thing. Or was that Gohan's plan all along? To get Trunks in trouble. Confused and fuzzy-headed, Trunks wanted out from the entire situation.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

Pan had been at her family's home residence for summer break. She wanted to be sure that she had a say in her own wedding afterall. Unbeknowest to her, Videl, Bulma, and Bra had set up a little 'celebration' of sorts at the Briefs' residence. ChiChi was already there helping Bulma with the festive details. On cue, Bulma called Videl and let her know all was in readiness.

"Pan dear! Pan?"

"Mom, I'm upstairs in my room going over some things."

"Come down here for a sec."

Pan did so. "Yeah mom, what's up?"

"We're going over to the Briefs now."

"Just you and me? What about dad?"

"He's tied up at work. He'll be gone all day."

"Oh. Hey, I need to speak with Trunks about something anyway."

"Uh, Pan, he's not going to be there. He's tied up at work too."

"That figures. Well, I'll just pop in over at his office then."

"No Pan. Let's not interrupt him there. He probably has many important meetings and tasks to deal with."

"No he doesn't mom. He pops outta there regularly."

"Pan, just leave him be. You'll see him soon enough."

"Can't I just call him?"

"If he leaves work like that then do you honestly think he's going to be bothered with the phone?"

"You're right mom. Okay, I'll go with you."

Upon arriving, she was greeted with cheers from a bunch of ladies including ChiChi and 18.

"Mom!"

"Hey, we know what you're going to deal with in then near future. Enjoy this last bit of relaxation."

"Now I'm scared."

"Ah, don't worry dear. He'll be a good man. Like all males, he has three basic tendencies...eat...sleep...sex..in varying order. Master and control these young lady. These are the keys to that power they keep thinking we have. Since I have trained Trunks well, he'll be everything you ever wanted in a man. That's the advantage to having made him a 'momma's boy'. He'll become attached and dependent on you too, henceforth...power to you."

Pan listend to Bulma's words of wisdom then turned to look at ChiChi, 18, and Videl. They all nodded in agreement. Pan had just been initiated into the sacred women's circle of knowledge. 

As the little 'bachelorette' party continued, Trunks had indeed slipped out of his own. Using a traditional bathroom excuse, he found the bathroom window just the right size for launching into fresh air. He longed for his comfy bed where he could sleep off his newfound headache. His life was changing so dramatically and so fast and he found himself chasing after it. The alcohol just added pain to his thought process. Sleep would slow all that down and calm his nervous heart.

Back at the 'hen' party, Pan was enjoying the food and company. Suddenly she stopped eating and became serious. The others picked up on her change in expression.

"Pan what's wrong?"

"I sense a ki. Is this party exclusively female?"

"Of course, it's a bachelorette party. I even kicked Vegeta out of the house today."

"Somebody better tell Trunks then. He's in flight, likely headed this way."

"But he was supposed to be at his own---" Bulma trailed. "That little stinker! He slipped out of it."

"He what!?"

"Doing what he does best...slinking out of something to go to something else. That's okay. We'll be ready for him. He'll face what every male fears...walking into a room filled with powerful ladies. Just act like we don't know he's coming."

"Isn't that mean?"

"It'll be cute and he'll never do it again."

"But hasn't he before? I mean..."

"Well yeah, he has, but this one's slightly different. We'll make sure of it." Bulma said with a confident wink.

Pan loved seeing Trunks squirm. He wore discomfort well on his handsome face. With a smirk of her own, she gave her permission for their little plot.

_at the same time..._

Trunks arrived at home and entered through the main entrance as he normally did. The fuzziness in his brain prevented him from sensing the various kis in the home. Besides, he wanted only one thing...sleep.

As he entered the main livingroom, the ladies inside kept quiet, waiting for the right moment. They watched Trunks remove his jacket and prepare to do the same with his vest.

"OOoooooh, the stripper's here! C'mon ladies, let's watch!" 18 announced.

Trunks immediately ceased his motions and stared dumbly at the bunch of ladies who were now staring at him. His face reddened as he suddenly realized what he had walked in on. Now, he wanted above all else, to step back out the door from whence he came. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn't an option...not if he wanted to keep his pride.

"Uhhhhh, hi all, uhhh, I was uh, well..." Trunks stammered, trying to find some words, but failing in his effort.

Pan strolled up to him and looked him over devillishly.

"Uh hi Pan. You're here. Heheh, fancy running into you. I was uh, heheh..."

Pan glanced back at her mother and the rest of the ladies before speaking. She then returned her gaze onto Trunks' stunned blues.

"The penalty for busting MY party is a strip. Want music or are you okay on your own?"

Trunks choked. "Y-you want me to what!? In front of MY mother and YOUR mother!?"

"It's quite okay Trunks. I've seen you naked many times in your life." Bulma replied back.

"And I want to make sure my little girl is getting some blue ribbon, grade A stuff." Videl added jokingly.

"And I'm going to make sure my best friend has a recorded memory of seeing her soon-to-be husband's first courtship dance...even if he is my icky brother." Bra said as she grabbed the camcorder and directed it right at him.

Trunks' face was as red as it could possibly get. He wanted to crawl up in a hole and die, but that wasn't an option now. He had stepped right into their web and now he was caught. Mentally he swore to never, ever skip out of the office again, unless he knew EXACTLY what was going on at his point of arrival.

*Okay Trunks...your pride is on the line--as well as everything else. Be a man. Show them what that means! I can't reveal how much this is bothering me.That's what they want...to see me squirm in discomfort. So I need to be the opposite. I can't give in to what they want. I can't!* Trunks thought as he tried to recompose himself. *If they want a show, they'll get one! This is my chance to give males redemption...I hope.*

_to be continued..._


	11. Introspective Ch.11"Kami, thanks a LOT!"

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

Song disclaimer: "Bad to the Bone" copyright of George Thorogood & The Destroyers, Del Sound Music, & EMI Records (1982)

**Introspective...the sequel Part 11 "Kami, thanks a LOT!"**

Trunks made eye contact with each and every female in the room. He wasn't about to let his confidence slide and he surely wasn't going to let the ladies have their day. If they wanted a show, they were going to have it. Leaning over the counter, he picked up the little radio his mother liked to play while cooking. He sifted through its digitized memory to find a song he'd added a while ago. Turning the volume up, an older rock song filled the air. It was a song only he or his father could thoroughly enjoy. Trunks smirked evilly. He could blend with the song easily enough. It was perfect! These ladies were going to see just how "Bad to the Bone", the son of Vegeta could be! He donned his sunglasses for added effect and to hide any emotion of dread or sexual signals he might show through his eyes. Women looked at a man's eyes often to seek his real feelings and Trunks knew this all too well.

"Well, so be it. You asked for it." Trunks commented to the very curious ladies. Many, including his mother, weren't sure if he'd actully follow through with it. It was supposed to be just a joke afterall...but nobody was stepping in to halt the corporate saiyan from actually doing it.

Finding a rhythm with the strong bar beat electric guitar, Trunks allowed his body to sway seductively to the song's consistent background drumbeats. Behind the sunglasses, Trunks closed his eyes and imagined another place, another time. He could dance, he knew that. He was experienced, he knew that too. Put the two together and he could light a passion in any female at anytime. He would show these ladies exactly who was in control of the situation. As he unbuttoned the rest of his vest, he ever so slowly slid the garment over one shoulder than the next. He removed it completly from behind him, but rather than just drop it, he ran it between his legs before flinging it onto Pan's head. She quickly removed it so as not to miss his next move and for a moment, he thought he could see his wife-to-be, drooling. The belt came next and of course, he symbollically used it to be something else. Bra had to turn away eventhough she kept the camera pointed at him. The vision in her head of her brother naked, doing that, was too much. The belt dropped as Trunks' fingers ran back up to his pants button and fly. He allowed his hands to course the area, all the while watching the reactions by the ladies, and in particular, Pan's. He was getting the desired effect as nearly all the ladies' jaws were open and their eyes curious. His smirk grew slightly wider as he undid both button and fly then halted. He'd only started on that area so he could free up his white oxford shirt that had been neatly tucked within. Slowly he ran his strong hands up and down his abs, revealing them every now and then as an enticing tease while letting his body undulate, never missing a beat. He was finding himself actually getting into it and enjoying it. He was unsure if the drinks from earlier at his own party were allowing him to lose his inhibitions or if he honestly did enjoy this type of attention. He'd find out at a later time though. He hadn't completed this little 'dance' yet.

Trunks drew his fingers back up towards his tie. Undoing the knot slowly, he allowed them to see the knot slide out and apart. Females were visual too. This little maneuver allowed their imaginations to see another 'in-out' scenario. Trunks drew up the now straightened tie and ran it across his mouth as he would if it were a rose. Slightly romantic yet totally sexual, Trunks bit back a chuckle of victory at the result. He had to stay in character and complete this properly. The tie snaked back down the front of his body and to the floor as he began to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom thus revealing his beautifully sculpted chest muscles. Though he wasn't training seriously, he trained enough to remain fit and trim. Not overly buff like his father, his hard, strong, still rather pronounced muscles took on a gracious softness and sleekness that he found was irresistable to the ladies.

The shirt slid back in a similar manner as his vest had. He released it in a fluid motion that sent it back at Pan once again. She growled in disgust at not being able to see again and tried to remove it from her face as fast as possible. Though, she had to admit, she could smell him through it and it was rather intoxicating.

Trunks' ability to read the ladies was proving advantageous. His fiance was definitely turned on and he deeply wished he could pick her up, take her into his room, and finish what he had started, but their mothers would immediately prevent such a thing. Until the honeymoon, they were making sure that the couple-to-be remained chaste. Well, actually, Trunks was given opportunities at his own party, but only a fool would fall for such. He knew the best the world could offer him would be his during the honeymoon so why settle for less?

Trunks then began his 'stall.' His body continued to sway, but he was going for the teasing effect. He wouldn't start again until one of the ladies demanded he do such. He just prayed to Kami that it was Pan and not one of their mothers. Once they realized he had stopped, all became fidgety. Within seconds, his prediction was true...sort of.

"HEY! DON'T STOP! YOU AREN'T FINISHED YET!"

Trunks focused on the voice and silently cursed and thanked Dende at the same time. He was thankful that his sunglasses didn't reveal how red and shocked he was and then he cursed the green god because the owner of the voice was ChiChi! Even Bulma looked at the wife of Goku in stunned amazement, but all agreed with her and returned their gaze back to the entertaining male in the front of the room. His only savior now would be Pan's ability to be stingy and selfish. Would she want to share the rest of him with the other ladies or would she want to keep that hers and hers alone? Another quick thought raced through his mind. Was he wearing any underwear today? Sometimes, he didn't bother. Be it boxers or sans underwear, hanging freely had always been a preference. Without breaking his moves, he ran his hands back down his chest to his pants. While doing so, he ran a thumb across the layers and counted. There were two. He was wearing underwear today. He would have something to save for Pan and only Pan afterall.

He peeled away his pants ever so slowly to reveal silky black boxers. He didn't pull his pants all the way down however. This was where he was going to stop. He had the ladies entranced and under his control. Using their powers against them, Trunks tempted them into hoping he was going to give them a more revealing looksee. The distraction worked. It bought Trunks the vital seconds he needed to dash off down the hall and into his bedroom. It took the slam of his bedroom door to knock the ladies out of his entrancement and realize that they just got duped.

"Aww man, just when he was getting to the _good_ parts!" Pan whined.

It took a minute for what Pan had said to sink into the other women. Once it did, they broke out in laughter.

"What!?" Pan asked, slightly peeved at their reaction to her comment.

"Pan dear, guess that's one of his presents to you on your honeymoon." Videl filled in.

Pan pouted as her eyes trained longingly down the hall Trunks had quickly exited through. "I don't wanna wait. It's cruel to tease me like that!"

"Well Bulma, I have to admit, you trained your son well."

"What's that supposed to mean ChiChi?" Bulma shot back, suddenly defensive.

"He actually reads the opposite sex. It's a show of respect. I couldn't teach Gohan or Goten such things. Eventhough Gohan's a scholar now, he's still naive in certain areas, right Videl dear?"

Videl choked for a moment. "Actually, he's not half bad in those _certain_ areas. He---"

"MOM, eeeeewwww! STOP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOU AND DAD!" Pan interrupted as she put her hands to her ears.

There was silence for a moment after as the ladies were somewhat at a loss as to what to do next.

"Well, since the show's over, I guess it's time for cake." Bulma said as she stood and headed for the kitchen."By the way, Trunks didn't learn that from me. It's not necessarily a good thing that he knows how read women. He could've only acquired that from experience. He so good at it that I guess he's been with more women than I thought he had. I'm somewhat disappointed in him now. Oh well, at least he's settling down now and that's no longer an issue. But still, I can't believe he can play so shy around women one minute, yet manage some floozy one-night stand the next."

"Bulma, a personality switch isn't all that surprising. I mean, look at Trunks in everyday life. Off the clock, he's carefree, easy-going, and somewhat of a goof-off. On the clock at work, he's serious, responsible, and cautious. Quite the opposite don't you think? And add that he needs to be calm and gentle yet his saiyan side must yearn for blood and battle." ChiChi commented.

"Egads! I turned my son into a schizo."

"Not at all. He's just a master at control of emotions and behavior. Much like Vegeta, who always portrays the same look and emotion though deep down, I bet he's reacting differently. Right Bulma?"18 inquired.

"Vegeta's a whole other ballgame. I don't even want to try to dissect his mentality. It's too damn creepy. Now, Pan, you get to slice first."

Pan got up excitedly (it was an opportunity for food afterall). She blushed furiously upon seeing the cake in full view however. "Bulma. This is...this is a..."

"Shaped like a penis. Pretty good job eh?"

The other women immediately headed for the kitchen for a good view of Bulma's edible art.

"Oh Bulma, you outdid yourself this time. It rivals the artwork you put on mine back when I was..." Videl trailed. "Good gosh, I'm OLD now! I'm using the 'back when I was' line already!"

"Just wait til Pan gives you the first child. You'll be a GRANDMOTHER Videl." Bulma commented.

ChiChi screamed. "OH NO, THAT MAKES ME A _GREAT_ GRANDMOTHER! KAMI, LIFE IS SO CRUEL TO ME!"

"Don't worry ChiChi. Hey since your husband's now a part of the eternal dragon,maybe you can call in a favor? Make yourself younger or something? We all could. Those saiyan males age so slowly making it a torturing hell for us ladies married to them." Bulma suggested.

The party continued smoothly from that point on. Trunks remained in his room until he opted to return to his own party. To do so, he simply exited his usual way...via the window. Pan had sensed his ki and knew he had left.

Trunks' party too, was fairly smooth though he was chided for taking such a long bathroom break. He was glad to be back amongst his own kind however. They were cruel, but nowhere as cruel as a group of females.

_A month later..._

The preparations were set. The invitations were out. The media was ready. An event certain to go down in world history was about to take place. The Briefs residence was decked out in white and silver ribbon and tents were propped throughout the yard. Capsule Corporation's main headquarters across town was also donned in ribbons and banners as well the Satan Mansion across the continent in Satan City. Similar garnishings were also sported in rural Mount Paozu at both residences of the Son family.

The time had finally arrived for the wedding of Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the wealthy, popular president of the hugely successful & powerful Capsule Corporation to Pan Son, grand-daughter to World Champion Mr. Satan and World Hero, Son Goku.

_to be continued..._


	12. Introspective Ch.12 "Til death do we wha...

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

_Special note: I am not religious so this wedding doesn't contain any of that flashy religous stuff like a priest, pastor, church,etc. It also prevents any potential discomfort in my readers who are likely to have varying beliefs themselves._

**Introspective...the sequel Part 12 "Til' death do we what?"**

The Briefs residence was full of hustle, bustle, yells, and screams. In other words, something big was going down and the entire family was involved.

"Dammit! MOM! Where's that cumber bun thing!?"

"Trunks, you mean to say you aren't dressed yet?"

"I'm not answering that mom. Just help me please?"

"WOMAN, I AM NOT WEARING THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR CLOTHING. WHERE'S MY ARMOR?"

"Vegeta, you'll wear it and you'll like it, now shut the hell up!"

"MOM! Can I borrow your mascara? I'm out."

Bulma turned another circle in the same place before halting and letting out a good scream. Three heads popped out of doorways, curious.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Trunks inquired.

Bulma bore her angry gaze onto her son.

"Whups, stupid question. I'll go back to getting ready then." Trunks replied before retreating back into his room.

Bulma's stare put the other two back into their rooms as well. "Well, I guess that's what I get for being the ruler of this roost." she muttered to herself while trying to herself ready and help the rest of the family at the same time.

_Meanwhile at another residence..._

"Mom, I can't wear these shoes. They're too uncomfortable and I'll stumble."

"Pan dear, you'll need them. You need to be raised so the train on your dress doesn't tangle on your feet."

"Why am I wearing this stupid thing anyway? Trunks and I wanted a less traditional wedding."

"Tournament gi's are not acceptable by your grandmother, Bulma, or your father. Deal with it young lady."

"But mom--"

"No buts."

"This sucks. Trunks wore a less fancy wedding dress than this before and--" Pan began before realizing she just blurted a secret Trunks wanted her to take to her grave.

Videl didn't miss a beat. "Pan dear, is there something _weird_ your father and I should know about our soon-to-be son-in-law?"

"No, not really. Just something that happened on our space dragonball hunt way back when."

"Honey? Where's that tie you said would go with this?" Gohan yelled from another room.

"Word of advice Pan. Men are helpless, needy, and forgetful. This includes the smart ones. Remember that." Videl whispered before leaving Pan's room to aid her husband in his quest for the right tie.

Pan looked gazed out her window and silently wondered if Trunks was having a better go at it at his home.

Eventually, all was in readiness at both residences and the families met at the Kami House aside from Trunks (who wasn't allowed to see the bride in gown before the wedding...bad luck y'know) before heading off Satan City where the wedding was to be held. The main reception was to be at the Briefs residence and a supplemental one at the Son's after the couple departed for their honeymoon.

"Where's Trunks?" Pan asked Bulma after scanning the island for his ki.

"We dropped him off at the Satan Mansion."

"Trunks alone with Mr. Satan?"

"No Pan, Goten opted to keep him company too since he and Parisu were already in the city."

"Oh...he's just gonna enjoy that." Pan muttered before suddenly getting locked into a tight bear hug from her father.

"Why did my little girl grow up so fast?"

"Because you didn't have another one after me. If you did, you wouldn't be pestering me about it so much dad."

"But you're my one and only. Why would I want another when I have everything I wanted in one girl?"

"Dad stop, you're getting all mushy and you're wrinkling my dress."

Gohan pulled away before the other ladies could see that he was distorting the perfect dress of his daughter's.

"Isn't it time to go yet? It's too hot in this thing!" Pan whined to her mother as she eyed the aircar once again.

Meanwhile at the Satan Mansion...

"And that's how I defeated Cell..."

Trunks rolled his eyes and tried not to reveal how bored he was after hearing Mr. Satan's Cell Game theory for the hundredth time. Mr. Satan then got up and entered another room to take answer the phone.

Parisu nudged Goten hard in his side. Goten had fallen asleep. He lurched awake and clapped.

"Idiot." Trunks muttered softly before standing, stretching, and checking his watch for the tenth time in ten minutes. "Damn, time is dragging when I want it to fly. Why can't it do this on my days off eh? I really gotta ask Dende what I did to cause this torture onto me."

"Maybe you rubbed him the wrong way back when we were kids. I mean, it was pretty cruel to do that to his driking water. One shouldn't upset a god."

"Goten, you talk too much. Besides, you went along with it."

"Only because you made me."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"I can't help it if you're so gullible Goten."

"More awake now?"

"Yeah, thanks Goten. A little fight physically or mentally helps get my blood flowing again."

"No prob. Anytime friend."

Mr. Satan then re-entered the room. "That was Videl. They're on their way."

Trunks took a deep breath. Suddenly, his nerves decided to spur into action at the sound of that. This wasn't good. When Trunks was nervous, he usually tried to joke his way from being bothered by it.

At the sound of the aircar landing less than an hour later, Trunks, Goten,and Mr. Satan headed for the room where the wedding was to be held. Parisu met Videl and the others outside and updated them on the preparations at the mansion.

Moments later it was time. All assumed their positions. Trunks stood nervously to the side at the front of the room with his father who was amazingly calm, no doubt having been tormented by Bulma into wearing a tux had worn out his temper a bit. Goten stood firm as well though his eyes were craned towards the back of the room awaiting the entrance of the ladies and niece, Pan.

Given a cue by Mr. Satan, the pianist began to play. Trunks gulped as he naturally turned to gaze down the main aisle to the back of the room where all the ladies were now entering. Once they had assumed their positions opposite the men at the front of the room, the pianist's tune changed and Trunks knew his soon-to-be wife was next to enter. Holding her father's arm as he guided her up the aisle, she looked simply stunning in the white flowing gown. Though the dress flowed, it's main body hugged Pan's allowing Trunks to see her gently womanly curves and grace. She was a warrior, but in a dress, she was a ravishing woman who stole his heart and mind at first sight.

As Pan drew nearer, her eyes locked onto his blues. She could see the nerves in his expression. She was nervous too,but for Trunks' sake, she had to remain calm. If she did, perhaps he would calm a bit as well. Gohan released her upon reaching the end of the aisle and gave her hand a tight, reassuring squeeze before letting go and allowing Trunks to step forward. As the two half saiyans passed, Trunks could've sworn he saw 'challenge' in Gohan's eyes, but shrugged it off. There was nothing the older half saiyan could do now. He had to let go and that was that.

Trunks took his place beside Pan. "You look stunning Pan." he whispered.

"You're not so bad either. You look better in black than tan."

"Thanks...I think."

They were soon joined by the judge who appeared before them. He was a short, pudgy man who Trunks remembered well for giving him his first traffic violation ticket back as a teenager.

"Well hello Mr. Briefs. We meet again, this time under more favorable terms."

Trunks squeezed a semi-friendly smile though his eyes said, 'put it to rest.'

"Shall we begin?" he asked the couple nervously standing before him.

Both Pan and Trunks nodded respectively.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness and join this beautiful couple in the lifelong bond of matrimony."

Off to the side, in their front row seats, ChiChi had already started to sob. Bulma wished she hadn't because she was biting back tears herself. Her beloved little boy and first born wasn't going to be hers much longer. Though she longed for this day, she had also dreaded it. It gave her a firm reality check that she was indeed growing old and the family residence was going to have one less within its walls. Videl was also feeling the loss. Gohan tried to remain strong but only perhaps because he was beside Vegeta.

As the judge continued on, Pan slinked a hand behind Trunks and squeezed his butt in reassurance. Everyone cooed a big "Awwwww" at the scene but Trunks, caught off guard actually lurched forward and nearly slammed into the judge. Pan blushed and apologized as Trunks, also blushing regained his balance and stepped back in line with Pan. His sideward glance to her told her that she was in for it later.

"Are you two prepared to love, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of your lives?"

"Well that's a stupid question. Why would we even be here if---" Trunks trailed as he got a firm elbow into his side by Pan.

"We do." both finally managed to say with Trunks' voice slightly hitched as he tried to hide the pain in his ribs at the same time. As now it was Pan's turn to give Trunks a glance declaring 'payback' later.

The judge then motioned for the rings. Goten fiddled with his pockets for a moment before finally pulling out both rings.Trunks gave him a stern stare as Goten just smiled goofily and stepped over to them.

"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Pan Son as your wife and promise to be honorable and true to her in both good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Naturally. And if she dies I can always get the dragon--"

Pan sharply nudged him again.

"Oh, I mean, I do." he quickly corrected as Vegeta gruffed at his son who was beginning to make an ass of himself.

The judge then continued.

"Do you Pan Son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs as you husband and promise to be honorable and true to him in both good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Pan replied confidently. Then both Trunks and Pan placed the respective ring on each other's finger.

"Trunks and Pan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Briefs, you may now kiss the bride."

"I know that." Trunks snorted, annoyed that he had to wait to be told to do that. Like lightening he grabbed and turned his now wife and drew him to her and peeled the veil over her head. His lips glided onto hers as they locked passionately. Allowing the kiss to be long and deep, Trunks slowly dipped her backward much to the applause of the crowd. Gohan had to turn his gaze away. Videl, ChiChi, and Bulma were now completely sobbing and 18 was trying to pass around the tissues to each of them. Bra and Marron high-fived each then Goten as he stepped over to them. He then found his own woman and kissed her.

Once Trunks and Pan regained their breath Trunks gave her a sly smirk and wink. It was the cue that it was time for them to dash down the aisle. As they reached the bright light of the outdoors, they were suddenly blinded by hundreds of camera flashes. Mr. Satan had provided the limos for the trek from his residence to the executive airport. and luckily, the limo driver was prepared. He guided the couple towards and into the first limo that was now adorned with streamers and a huge 'just married' sign off its rear end. The limo took them to Satan City's executive airport where a few of Capsule Corporation's company jets were held. Four were parked in waiting for the main members of the wedding party. Of course the main presidential jet was reserved for just Trunks and Pan. The other limos followed shortly after. The four jets took off together and flew in a beautifully maneuvered diamond formation all the way to Western Capital City's Executive Airport which was shut down temporarily so that the arrivals could come and go uninterrupted. Of course, the Ztv helicopters were hovering overhead to get the only shots of the couple leaving the airport. Jimmy, Trunks' everyday limo driver drove the red presidential limo up to the jet and welcomed the couple. This limo too, was adorned in the 'just married' streamers and sign. Pan and Trunks had to laugh. Once inside the car, Trunks let out a sigh of relief. He was now in familiar territory and felt comfortable in the car he rode in everyday. Pan too, let out a sigh. Finally, things would be a bit less hectic here. Satan City reporters were faster and more experienced than WCC's since they dealt with covering Mr. Satan on a regular basis.

Pan kicked off her shoes. "Oh, that's better. Those things were killing me."

Trunks loosened his bowtie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. "And I was slowly choking to death in this contraption."

"Weddings are painful experiences. It would've been better in comfortable clothes." Pan commented.

"Uncomfortable clothes for an uncomfortable experience. How appropriate eh?"

Pan nodded as she looked out the windows. Their limo was followed by several others as well as reporters' vans and helicopters. People stopped what they were doing to gaze at the ritzy convoy as it passed them by.

"Wow." was all Pan could manage.

Trunks grinned with pride. "It's just a little more than usual. It's rather annoying at times,but hey, when you're the president of the main economic power of this city and perhaps the world..."

Pan shut him up by placing one of her white gloves in his mouth. "Shush. You boast too much sometimes." she giggled and playfully began to handle her prize...err, lifemate.

Trunks spit the glove out of his mouth. "Hey, save it for AFTER the reception Pan. We can't do this yet." he said with a soft, deep voice. Deep down he wanted to too, but formalities were formalities and they needed to remain composed. Besides, looking aroused in front of their parents was NOT something he wanted them to take down memory lane with them...especially with volatile Gohan being one of them. Besides, it was already bad enough that Pan and their mothers had quite the show already.

"You're such a tease Trunks."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Hate that quote."

"I know. It's obvious."

"Hey!"

"Hey what! Hey look, we're finally 'home.'"

Pan began to growl, but upon seeing the Briefs residence, became anxious to get into more familiar territory. The limo stopped at its usual spot and allowed the couple to exit.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Good luck Mr. President." Jimmy replied before departing so the other limos could also drop off their passengers.

Giru rushed up and hugged Pan.

"Pan here! Giru happy now!"

"Giru, you're still you're same old self eh?"

Trunks pryed the little robot from Pan. "Giru, Pan is mine now. You keep your distance."

Pan couldn't resist the opportunity. "Aww Trunks, jealous of a little robot hmm?"

Trunks huffed. "Not at all. I just don't need him tagging along with us all the time."

"Where's he going to go once we have our own place?"

"He'll stay with mom."

"He'll hate that Trunks. He's scared of your mom and dad."

"Then he'll stay at the company. He goes to work with me everyday anyway."

"He'll be lonely."

"I'll be sure to create a friend for him then."

"He can stay with us. We'll just put him in another room. He'd probably make for a great babysitter down the road."

Trunks thought for a moment. "Swell, instead of a family dog, we have a family 'bot."

"Giru happy. Will be with Pan and Trunks!" the little robot cheered as he disappeared once again.

By now the others had all gathered and Bulma signalled for the newlyweds to join them.

Pan and Trunks stole a brief moment to look at each other longingly. Just a few more hours and then they'd be able to be alone to share a love they had waited years for.

As they walked back inside Pan whispered into Trunks' ear.

"Hey Trunks, where are you taking me for this uh, honeymoon?"

Trunks smirked in classic Vegeta-style. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Trunks!"

Trunks simply chuckled as they reached the main reception area.

_to be continued..._


	13. Introspective Ch.13 "Get Down Gohan?!"

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 13 "Get Down, Gohan???"**

The party was proving to be quite the festivity. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they usually did at one of Bulma's parties. Some, however, were finding this a great opportunity to forget.

"Gohan dear, how many of those have you had?" Videl asked her husband with an expression of concern.

"Two...no, three...uh, maybe four?" Gohan replied sluggishly and very unlike a scholar who could recite the entire trigonomic table from his head.

Videl tried to take away the wine glass, but Gohan downed the rest of the contents within it before he released it.

"Gohan, no more, please? You've never had this much alcohol in your entire life."

"Don' worry Videl. I'm a smart saiyan, remember?" Gohan said with a goofy Son smile before leaving her when he suddenly heard music.

"Oh great. This is certainly going to go down as a most memorable moment." Videl muttered as she shook her head helplessly.

Meanwhile, Vegeta remained some distance away in the shadows. He watched his son interact with his now lifemate, Pan. He was looking for something specific, something very saiyan, something stronger than love from the heart. With his patented smirk, he found what he was seeking. The two interacted in a manner that had Vegeta guessing his son's mate well before either Trunks or Pan had figured it out. It was the elusive saiyan bond that even the mighty prince of saiyans suffered from many, many years ago when he first laid eyes on the obnoxious, loud-mouth-can't-shut-up-for-an-instant, Bulma. It had struck Gohan and Videl years ago as well. Satisfied, he stealthily slipped out of the room for a change of clothing. He'd return later once he felt more himself.

Suddenly, Bulma yelled her usual party command once she started the music. "LET'S DANCE!"

Pan grabbed Trunks and attempted to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Pan, no. I'm NOT going."

"Yes you are."

"I don't wanna dance."

"C'mon, just one? It's tradition anyway."

"You know what I say about tradition. Do I need a colorful metaphor to emphasize my perspective?"

"But you dance so well."

"Yes, if it's sexy, slinky, and seductive. NOT these regular-type of dances."

"Fine, let's go."

"Pan!" Trunks protested as he grabbed hold of the table.

Pan pried his hands off only to be pulled short once again. Trunks had grabbed something else. This time, he had a hold of a surprised Dende.

"Dende, please, grant me this one prayer. DON'T MAKE HER DO THIS TO ME!"

Meanwhile, Pan continued her tug-of-war. Trunks refused to let go of Dende and therefore the young god was dragged along with them.

"Trunks, keep me out of this, please." Dende pleaded.

"Nope. You're my accomplice."

"To what?"

"Okay, so you're my hostage."

"You're holding the Guardian of the Earth hostage?"

"Yup."

"Trunks, that doesn't bode well for you."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not letting go."

Once on the dancefloor, Pan found a couple of sensitive spots on her reluctant hubby. Bulma had told her about the little ticklish spots on the sides of his ribcage. Pan struck there. Assulted from both sides by her hands, Trunks was forced to let go of Dende. As Dende scrambled to exit the dancefloor he was suddenly grabbed by another.

"Ahhhh! What now?"

It was Gohan, who had now taken Dende as a dance partner.

"Gohan? What are you doing?"

"Dancing. How about you?"

"Gohan?"

Elsewhere on the dancefloor Pan was having trouble with Trunks. "C'mon Trunks, you're the guy, now LEAD!"

"Nope. Don't wanna."

"Trunks, c'mon, just one dance then I'll let you return to the table."

Trunks was about to answer before he was immediately distracted. He poised his nose to the air and sniffed. "Ooooh....mom's cooking meat on the grill! C'mon Pan, I'm STARVED!"

"But...but...mmmmm, that does smell good. To hell with dancing, LET'S EAT!" Pan rejoiced as she followed her husband through the crowd. When it came to meat, Trunks' nose was as sharp as a bloodhound's. He tracked the source of the smell in mere seconds and was at the grill giving his mom a pleading look before Pan could set one foot off the dancefloor.

Luckily for Dende, Gohan too, took interest in the fresh food. Vegeta had even reappeared. All non-saiyans stood back and awaited their turn. The saiyans always seemed to have first dibs on food sources. But then again, who'd be dumb enough to challenge them for it? Yes, having saiyan blood certainly had its advantages.

Trunks and Pan being the reason for the festivity were served first followed by Gohan and Vegeta. Goten and Bra followed after that. Once all were served and seated, there seemed to something of a silence. Saiyans rarely talked while eating and concentrated on their food as much as they did a battle.

Trunks gave Pan a glass of wine and watched her curiously. He knew she rarely if ever drank the stuff.

Pan sniffed it then turned to gaze back at Trunks. He grinned and urged her to try it while at the same time, downing a glass of his own.

"What? It's just crushed, fermented grapes Pan." Trunks explained.

"But it's ALCOHOL." she whispered.

"You're not _allowed_ to drink it?" Trunks teased.

"I'm an ADULT too!" Pan retorted.

"Then try it. One won't hurt ya."

Pan looked at her father who had eaten and now looked as if he was about to fall asleep in his soup.

"It's dangerous Trunks. Look at my dad."

"One won't hurt ya Pan. Here, I'll drink half." Trunks said as he grabbed her glass and downed half of the wine contained within.

"Trunks, don't drink too much!"

"Why?"

"Because it affects male sexual performance. You'll spoil our honeymoon!"

"No it won't. Not me anyway. I'm a super saiyan."

"What's that got to do with alcohol consumption?"

"Dunno. Just thought it fit somehow."

"Trunks, for a genius, you're an idiot sometimes."

"Genius, idiot, sexual extraordinaire and multi-billionaire. Hey, that rhymed. Heheh."

Pan took Trunks' wine away from him and gave him grape juice.

"Hey, this is the boring stuff."

"To prevent you from being such later on, dolt."

"I'm NEVER boring Pan." Trunks replied confidently.

"We'll see Trunks...we'll see." Pan replied then opted for a change of subject so as not to challenge her hubby too soon. "Hey Trunks."

"Hmm?"

"What did that judge mean when he said 'under more favorable circumstances'?"

Trunks chucked at the vision of the memory in his head. "When I was seventeen, that judge was a trooper in the Satan City police force. He busted me for tailgating. I nearly ended up in jail."

"For tailgating? That's hardly an offense to--"

"Not for that. For insulting a police officer."

"Eh?"

"I showed him my definition of a tailgate. I mooned him."

"Trunks!"

"Hey, it's my version of a nonverbal colorful metaphor. But anyway, there wasn't much he could do. I mean, knowing Mr. Satan does have some perks on occasion."

"You manipulative---"

"I know, dontchya love me for it."

"You don't do that anymore do ya?"

"The colorful nonverbal metaphor? Heheh, I haven't in a while but when I first assumed presidency of the company, many didn't take to having a how did they put it...'young whippersnapper' in charge. They said I was too inexperienced to effectively run a corporation as large as Capsule Corp. They were afraid the power would go to my head and I'd abuse it then run the company into the ground. And so, in front of the entire boardstaff, I told them if they didn't like it, they could kiss my ass and I showed it just in case any would take me up on the offer."

"Trunks!"

"Needless to say, most of those boardmembers are now retired and no longer in Capsule Corp's employ. Mom's execs were so dull and crusty anyway. Though if you ever ran into one of 'em now, you'd hear their views about me to be the complete opposite. I now find them sucking up to me for a few extra shares of stock or grovelling at me knees for their mistake."

Meanwhile, before too many more strange things happened (like more not-so-sober saiyans), Bulma decided to go to the next stage...the HUGE cake.

"That's ours?!" Pan said quietly as her eyes bugged out.

"Fit for saiyans I'd say." Trunks answered.

Bulma urged them to stand and come forward to face the huge cake. She held the knife out to Trunks who waved it off to Pan. She graciously took the blade and jokingly held it up towards Trunks' neck. Many laughed. Most males didn't. What a symbollic way of showing who was 'in control'. Pan then found a good spot to slice the helpless white-frosted cake. When she did so, it revealed the saiyan-yellow cake inside. Once Trunks and Pan had their slices, the others were served. 

Trunks couldn't resist placing a large lop of frosting onto Pan's nose. She in turn threatened to smear more across his face, but he ducked at the last moment. Instead, the cake/frosting smear ended up on another face...Vegeta's.

"Drat! Missed! Oooops...sorry Vegeta." Pan said sheepishly.

As Trunks returned to his normal sitting position, he saw what Pan had done. "Woah, uh, heheh, cute look dad."

Vegeta, not entirely pleased that he was sporting cake on his great saiyan face, was about to give the newlyweds a nice blast or two,but Bulma intervened by slopping a towel over Vegeta's face.

"Mmmphggrrrr, damn you! I can clean myself!" Vegeta muttered while trying to grab the towel from his mate.

As time dragged by, the happy couple opened gifts, spoke with the guests,etc,until it was finally time for Trunks and Pan to depart for some 'time to themselves.' Before such however, it was time to see who the 'next' couple would be.

Pan sat on a chair and offered her leg to Trunks so he could remove her garter. In classic sexy saiyan style, Trunks pulled the thing off her leg with his teeth rather than his hands. This got cheers from the males in the crowd (sans Gohan who was now napping nicely at a table). Turning his back to the crowd, he launched it backwards towards them. A dumbfounded-not-quite-following-the whole-scheme-of-things, Uubu was its final landing spot.

"Heheh, the island boy's destined to get hitched next." Yamcha exclaimed, rejoicing that it wasn't him. He had firm belief he was going to be a bachelor until he ceased to exist.

Pan then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and repeated the procedure for the ladies. The flowers found their way into Marron's hands. 

"Uubu and Marron sittin-in-a-tree..." Goten started as the others laughed at the two recipients.

Once the commotion died down, Pan and Trunks said their farewells. For a week (it was all Trunks could get time off for), they'd be alone together and carefree...if only Pan knew where they were going.

"Hey Trunks, don't invent a second edition to that sex manual okay!" Yamcha roared and was promptly thwapped by a nearby Bulma.

Trunks and Pan both blushed though Pan looked up to her husband curiously. He just chuckled lightly and waved it off. It was yet another 'story' Pan was going to have to drag out of him someday.

Trunks led his wife back into the house and then back outside to another portion of the yard...an area where the domed launch bays were.

"Trunks, WHERE the heck are we going, around in circles?"

"Nope and we can change clothes once we're aboard. I took the liberty of packing for both of us. Of course your mom and my mom helped me gather stuff you'd need or like."

"A-BOARD? Trunks?"

With a remote, Trunks opened one of the lauching bays to reveal a ship Pan had known once before. The octopus-looking contraption had been shined up and renovated, but it was still the same ship.

"It was the place where my heart and soul had met their match. I figured it'd be a suitable place and it'll take us away from any prying eyes. I mean, with our families, Dende, AND the media, I doubt we could go anywhere on the planet and totally be unobserved. It would be difficult to perform knowing there's so many eyes on us."

Pan's jaw was still on the ground, but Trunks was right. This was the best escape they could have. 

"Uhm, since we don't have a 'threshold' for me to carry ya over, how 'bout I just carry ya onboard?" Trunks said as he gracefully swept a still-stunned Pan into his arms.

Once inside, Trunks gently set her down and Pan returned to reality to take a look about.

"I like what you've done to the place." she commented.

Trunks had modified certain rooms and spaces. They weren't on a year-long journey afterall.

"I'm glad you approve. Now, let's get underway. I'm dying to get away from here." Trunks remarked as he led her to the piloting area. That area was virtually unchanged and brought back many memories, both good and bad for both of them.

"So where are you taking me? We're not going to spend the entire honeymoon in this--"

Trunks cut her off. "We could I mean, we might anyway, but no, I have a place in mind...just in case we want to do something else."

The way Trunks had phrased that sent slight jitters up Pan's spine. She was very inexperienced in the type of love her husband was talking about. She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but she trusted him anyway. Afterall, the foundation of marriage was love, honor, and TRUST.

As they departed with a large rumble and rocketblast, the others waved them off as the media could only gaze, stunned and helpless.

One ZTV reporter commented, "Uh, I think they're going into _outerspace_!? Ladies and gentlemen, they are going into _space!_"

_to be continued..._

Note: Next chapter will likely be rated NC-17 and a lemon. If you don't wanna read, it's okay. I will progress with the story a chapter later, without you missing any of the plot if you skip this next chapter. 


	14. Introspective Ch.14 NC-17!!!

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

Note: This part is rated **NC-17(not intended for the kiddies!)**. It is a lemon/hentai-ish chapter. Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with such. You will miss nothing but the details of the honeymoon. The next chapter, 14b, will continue where 13 left off, minus this honeymoon detail.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 14 "Trunks, you're gonna what!?"**

Once outside of Earth's gravitational pull, Trunks placed the ship on autopilot. He had already programmed a flight path and specific destination coordinates ahead of time. The ship knew where it was going.

Trunks unbuckled himself out of the pilot's chair and turned to smile slyly at his beloved wife.

"What?" she replied, unsure of what up his sleeve next.

He stood, passed her by, then turned back to her and waved a finger in a gesture for her to follow him, all the while smiling (or smirking, it was hard to tell the difference in the Vegeta bloodline).

"Not NOW already, geesh Trunks, you ARE desperate!" she commented as she too, unbuckled and stood to follow him.

He shook his head in a 'negative.' Okay, if they weren't doing THAT yet, then what in Dende's name was he up to? Curious, Pan had to follow.

Trunks led her to the reworked recreation room. It was now a vast bedroom. He had it very dimly lit and soft instrumental music played in the background.

"I thought you said we weren't doing THAT yet?" Pan inquired, getting slightly annoyed at not being told anything. Her saiyan patience was wearing thin.

Trunks ignored her. He just led her further into the room before he halted and gestured for her to have a seat on the bed.

"Wha? Why?"

Without a word, Trunks put his hands together in a manner that said, 'please?'

"Okay, fine, I'll play this game of yours, but man, you are so in for it later."

Once his spunky wife was comfortably seated, Trunks altered the music. Now more classic rock and roll seemed to thrum through the room.

Suddenly Pan realized what he was doing! He was going to give her what she had begged for back during the bachelorette party he had unexpectantly busted. His eyes bore onto hers as his body began to sway with the tunes. The dimly lit room could do little for Pan as she tried to read the expression in her man's eyes. His blue eyes blended with the lighting too well. His body moved with the power and grace of the mighty anaconda and his motions as fluid as a ray gliding through the sea. This was the dancing he knew well and would not reveal on the dancefloor back at the reception. Any other form of dancing for Trunks, made him look as idiotic as a fish flopping about on land.

His black long-sleeved shirt slithered slowly up and over his head and snaked back down his arms before falling to the ground below. He began to slowly run his hands up and down his beautifully sclupted chest and abs before finally reaching the button to his tan shorts. He unbuttoned the outerwear but allowed the zipper to remain completely zipped up.

Pan began to feel a wave of disappointment as she was beginning to assume he'd stop where he did before,but that wave quickly disappeared as she watched her husband run one of his strong hands back up towards his face. He opened and flattened his palm towards himself. When his fingers began to glide past his mouth he licked them slowly before allowing them to scamper back down his chest and slide into his pants.

Pan let out a whimper. She _wanted_ to see what was in his pants and here he was doing to himself, what she should be doing for him. She didn't really know _how_ per se, but she wanted to at least try.

Trunks was tuned in to her reactions as well as his own. He had to mimic the act without actually giving in to the temptation of just doing it. If aroused, he would lose control of the situation and give her, her way.

He pulled his hand back out and pulled the zipper down to reveal the royal blue silky boxers underneath. The blue in fact, matched the same blue on the saiyan outfits his mother had made for training. With a quick tug, he allowed the shorts to pull free of his waist and to his ankles. From there, he had to slightly alter his dance a bit since he had to untie his sneakers, remove them and the socks, before finally scooting off the shorts. And finally, there stood one half-saiyan male with nothing but silk boxer shorts on, swaying to music in the dim roomlight.

Pan let out a sigh of relief. She would have her chance at some point now.

Trunks was unsure if he wanted to continue further just yet. Then, an idea popped into his head. With a gentle grin, he urged Pan to him again with his hand.

She gave in readily, ever curious to handle and caress those wonderful body muscles of her husband's.

When she was near enough, he took her hands in his, pulled her close, and then closed his about her body in a swaying hug. Pan suddenly felt comfortable and secure in his grasp as her cheek nestled against the nook just above his abs.

She was now getting the dance she had wanted at the reception too. Trunks was indeed fulfilling her wishes, not exactly when she wanted them, but rather at a time when they were amplified and more fulfilling. Her father may be a scholar at most things, but this man was a scholar in regards to the pleasuring of a woman. He was probably at the forefront of this particular science.

But still, Pan was impatient. There was more that she wanted and didn't feel like waiting for. Slowly she let a hand creep from his back. It slinked back towards the front and followed masculine contours until it felt silk. Once it did, she boldly urged it inside and down.

Trunks let out an unexpected gasp as a slightly chilled hand caught him by surprise. She had just skipped several of his 'moves' and went straight for the reward. She could feel his silky shaft and wanted more of it. Trunks chased her hands with his own and gently pulled them out.

"Not yet Pan." he whispered softly.

"C'mon. This is all just a big tease Trunks!"

"Wait for it. I guarantee you won't be disappointed if you do."

"Guarantee?"

"The build-up, the calm before the storm. It gives the actual act more passion, more zest, and more of an orgasmic rush."

"You sound like an advertisement."

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Y'know, I trusted you once before Trunks on this very ship. We ended up in one pitfall after another."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Perhaps it was yours?"

"Mine!?"

"Bad luck to have a lady onboard a ship's maiden voyage."

Pan gave Trunks' shoulder a playful punch.

"Pan dear, are you aware of how many bruises I already bear by your hand?"

"Not my fault your flesh is weak to impacts."

"I'm NOT weak."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! In fact..." Trunks trailed as he casually transformed into a super saiyan.

"Must you always rub that in."

"I haven't seen you as a blonde yet."

"I don't have to. I can kick your ass without such a powerup."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Depends on ho---" Pan started before Trunks' lips met hers and shut her up. Pan was distracted by the sheer depth and longevity of them as well as how expertly he worked his tongue. Trunks in the meantime had started leading her towards the bed laden with silken crimson sheets. Once there, he slid a leg behind both of hers and forced her knees to bend. She fell onto the bed.

"Wha? How'd I get here?"

"Get lost?"

"Your tongue gave me the wrong directions."

"Heheh, not at all. It gave you the right ones. You just hadn't noticed it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too smooth for your own good?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"I do not!"

"You do too. In fact, you could give my sister a run for her money."

"I'm NOT that bad."

"Then shush so we can continue. This is a no-talking with the mouth zone. Only bodies can talk."

"Then you shush too."

"I--grrrrrr..."

"Heheheh, I win."

"You just talked."

"So did you."

"You did it again."

"So did you."

Trunks shut up before sending the friendly debate into circles. Instead, he began to massage Pan's shoulders.

"Mmmmm..."

Trunks then moved his strokes and caresses lower, undoing Pan's button-down shirt at the same time. With a certain touch that caused her to arch her back upward, he worked her back, unlatching her bra with expert hands as well.

Pan suddenly decided to sit up to give Trunks better access to her back. When she did so, both her shirt and bra dropped into her lap.

"Oh, you're good Trunks. But I don't want to know how you learned to undo women's underwear as well as if not better than a lady can."

Trunks simply smiled then whispered, "Ssssshhh" as he began to place kisses and licks on her soft, young shoulders and neck. On occasion he drifted up to tease her ear with his nibbles. It sent shivers up and down Pan's spine, but it felt very, very good at the same time. He worked her body with his tongue and lips, savoring its taste, feel, and response.With a devillish smirk, his eyes drifted upward to view her expression before his mouth found one of her perky nipples.

Her body squirmed at the new sensation, but Trunks had already known that was how she'd react and allowed his motions to follow hers like a ship on the waves. As much as he desired to remain there a while longer, her lack of experience meant he had to progress to other areas in need of attention. With a glance for permission, Trunks proceeded to remove her pants and underwear. Once she was completely naked, he stared admiringly at the beautiful sleek and powerful body before him. He wanted more of it and now.

His tongue lazily dragged down her smooth skinned abdomen. When it passed her bellybutton she began to get nervous and yet curious. She had to speak!

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"Downstairs." he muttered quickly as he tried to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Wha--with your _tongue_!?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Trunks uh--" Pan started but was suddenly caught up in a rushing new feeling. "Ooohh. Oh man, DON'T stop whatever it is you're doing down there."

Trunks massaged her womanly essence with a roving tongue. To him, the juices of a female were like a sweet nectar. It drove his body into a primal instinctive urge to mate. Of course, it also brought a lady into a state of arousal which was all too necessary. To have sex with a saiyan, one had to be adequately prepared.

As his tongue began to tire, Trunks put his hands to work. He gently caressed her sides with one hand while using the other in her nether region. His intelligence paid off in this area. He knew the female anatomy almost as well as he knew his own. He knew exactly which regions to course and how intensly navigated they should be. She lurched when two fingers carefully worked her clitoris while a thumb probed her vaginal entrance. This gave Trunks a multitude of information. Not only did he know her state of arousal, but he could also tell how inexperienced she was.

"NNnggghh, Trunks, more."

"This feels good?" Trunks inquired softly.

"Yes, now more...please!"

Trunks obliged as he ceased his assult on her lovebud and sent reinforcements to his thumb. Retreating his thumb, he inserted the two fingers instead and massaged the upper walls within while his thumb gently thrummed against that temporarily neglected lovebud. The smell, taste, and feel of her essence began to drive Trunks' own body to the point of intense arousal. His manhood poked at its silky confines, begging for its release.

Once Trunks deemed her 'ready' enough, he ceased his actions and once again returned his gaze back to his wife's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Pan replied though she knew he was, out of respect, asking her permission. She gave him an answer in a physical sense by spreading her legs wider.

Trunks nodded subtly as a gentle smirk formed from his lips. He slipped out of his boxers and tossed them aside, revealing a part of himself that Pan had never laid eyes on. Needless to say, she was impressed. Was there any part of him that wasn't perfect? But damn, saiyan males were well endowed!

"Uh Trunks, are you sure that's going to fit? I mean, uh, is this going to hurt?"

"You a virgin?"

Pan didn't answer.

Trunks thought about it for a moment. Not wanting to hurt his wife in any way, he snapped his fingers as an idea dawned on him.

"Hang on a sec. Let me get something." he replied as he leaned over and pulled open a drawer in a nearby dresser. He pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"This will make things a bit easier."

"What the heck is that?"

"You've never seen this stuff before?"

Pan shook her head 'no'.

"Oh, well,uh, heheh, it's lubricating gel. In a car reference, it's oil for a movable part." Trunks replied as he poured some onto his hand then applied it to his manhood with smooth, stroking motions. The visual of this made Pan want him even moreso.

"Okay Trunks, do it now." she said impatiently.

It didn't take Trunks a second to know what she meant. He tossed the tube of lubricating jelly behind him and prepared to continue where he left off. As he slowly put himself into a position to enter, they were suddenly startled by a loud crash. The lubricating tube smacked a framed picture mounted on the wall across the room. It shattered and crashed to the floor.

"Nice aim there Trunks." Pan commented.

"Not funny. Now, where were we before the heart attack." Trunks commented as he quickly checked himself to make sure he hadn't lost his erection as a result of being spooked. Luckily it was still loyally there, poised for action. Pan awaited his next move. Trunks gently brushed some locks of hair from her face and kissed her forehead in reassurance before lowering himself back into position. He gently guided himself into alignment before glancing back up into his wife's eyes. In them he could see that she was as ready as she'll ever be.

"Ready or not, here I come--no, no, wait, bad expression, that's later uh, nevermind I'll just---" Trunks trailed, smacking himself on his own forehead with one hand while gently guiding his head of his manhood into her. With the widest portion in, the rest slid slowly in with ease. Pan gasped as she could feel him filling her. She could feel her muscles stretch to accomodate him, but it was still rather unnatural for them. She knew she'd be sore in the morning and suffer a pulled muscle or two. Nonetheless, the sensation was pleasurable and she raised her hips slightly in encouragement for him to continue.

Trunks tested the feel with a couple of slow, small, half-thrusts before commencing with the real thing. In any way possible, he was going to make sure he wasn't causing her any discomfort. But in all his experience, he had never dealt with such a 'tight fit' before. It was a new sensation for him too. Her body seemed to have a suction hold on him and it caressed his manhood in a manner it had never felt before. This was going to be a new complication for Trunks. The sensation felt so good that he was becoming worried about climaxing too soon. He believed in 'ladies first' and remained undefeated in his goal. He had no intention of letting Pan alter his belief either.

Pan was a natural however. As Trunks set into a certain tempo, Pan coursed her body with his. When he thrust towards her, she met him with an upward motion, driving his thrust into her. While he was doing all the 'busy' work, Pan raked her hands along the sides of his back and around his ribcage, careful not to hit his ticklish spots. Trunks loved his back rubbed and having that sensation mixed with the other was sending him into a frenzy. He began thinking of things that might stave off the surging rush. From images of work, to her father, to sleeping with the likes of Master Roshi or Mr. Satan, Trunks tried desperately to delay the inevitable. Not having much luck with mental images (seeing his beautiful wife in front of him wasn't helping matters), Trunks opted to try to send her there first. Altering positions, he brought her forward as he backed up and sat on a chair. Now it was her turn to do the work while he freed up his hands to caress her and find all those important love buttons on her body. Unluckily for him, she turned so they were sitting face-to-face while she still remained on top. With a deep gasp from Trunks, Pan found her own rhythm and motion. This sex stuff wasn't so difficult afterall.

Unprepared for her quick ability to learn, Trunks could do nothing to stave off his body's instinctive finish. He climaxed with a shudder and primal growl. Pan could feel the warm rush of his release within her. Desperate to give Pan the same rush, Trunks shook off the warm,fuzzy feeling and concentrated fully on getting his wife to join him on cloud nine. Before he withdrew, he used his manhood's fullness to keep her spread while his hands went back to work. He slowly rocked her while his fingers worked her lovebud ever so carefully. At the same time, his mouth also returned to duty and suckled one breast while his free hand fondled the other. He was a pro at multi-tasking and he was proving this skill now. With so much happening to her all at once, Pan suddenly felt a wave of intense pleasure engulf her entire body.

"NNnnnggghhhh...Trunks!"

Trunks smiled victoriously as he ceased his motions so she could feel the full effect of the surge. Within her, he could feel the vaginal contractions of her orgasm. Normally this would be what would send him to his own, but defeated this time around, Trunks could only sit back and await her return from her pleasure flight. As she did so, she leaned forward as they shared a tight hug. "Thank you Trunks." she whispered into his ear.

Trunks kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're most welcome m'lady." he whispered back as he readjusted so he could gently withdrawl. Once he did so, Pan returned to her seat on his lap and the two cuddled and enjoyed the relaxing sensation together. They rocked themselves into a blissful slumber. And now, their marriage was consummated.

So ends their first time together.Rest of story ...you know the routine...tbc


	15. Introspective Ch.14 B (the "clean" conti...

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 14 1/2**

Once outside of Earth's gravitational pull, Trunks placed the ship on autopilot. He had already programmed a flight path and specific destination coordinates ahead of time. The ship knew where it was going.

With the consummation of their marriage now behind them, Pan and Trunks rested blissfully in their nap afterward. Suddenly Trunks snapped awake by an all too familiar sound.

"gdede..dededede...?"

"GIRU!!!!! You stupid robot!" Trunks yelled half out of surprise, half out of pure anger. This of course awoke his wife who was peacefully napping on his lap.

"Wha? Huh? Trunks...wha's wrong?" Pan sleepily slurred.

Trunks pointed to the little stowaway. Pan's eyes followed the direction.

"Giru!? What are you doing here?"

"Geedddd? Pan? Pan."

"I know my name Giru. You little partybuster."

"geddddd?" Giru inquired as innocently as a peeping robot could.

"We're not on a dragonball hunt this time Giru. "

"Protect Pan. Pan danger."

"From what? Me?" a slightly amused Trunks asked.

"Trunks danger."

"You aren't making sense Giru."

"I think he's confused Trunks. Robots don't exactly do what we did y'know." Pan whispered into her husband's ear.

"Androids do. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a Marron."

"ONE exception. Excuuuuse me."

Trunks sighed. There was always a hitch when it came to his plans in life.

"Giru, you will remain on this ship even after we depart it, understand?"

The little robot nodded.

"Good. Now, how about giving us some privacy eh? Go chat with the ship or something, please?"

Giru departed, slightly slumped and disappointed that his two dear friends did not desire his company.

"Trunks, you hurt his feelings. You could've been a little more compassionate about it."

Trunks didn't reply. He simply encouraged her to step off of his lap as he then grabbed a robe.

"Trunks?"

"I'm going to see if I can have a man-to-robot chat with him. I may as well practice the 'birds & bees' talk anyway since our child will likely be born a genius and ahead of the game like I was." Trunks replied with a wink as he strode out of the room leaving Pan now confused.

"Trunks? What did you mean by that?" she asked the air where he once stood.

In the cockpit, Trunks found Giru just staring out the main window.

"Giru? Look, I'm sorry. It's just this was supposed to be a trip just Pan and I were supposed to undertake. But I guess it's my fault for not telling you that beforehand."

The little robot turned to face Trunks as the half saiyan continued to speak.

"What you saw back there was how us flesh creatures reproduce. You come from an assembly line right? Well, we have to create our own assembly line person by person. It takes input from two people to make a new one."

Giru looked about, curious as to where this new 'person' was.

Trunks chuckled. "No Giru, it's not instantaneous. In fact it takes about nine months before one pops out."

"Out?"

"Out of one of the persons...the female to be exact."

"Pan danger!"

"Heheh, somehow you sensed it too didn't ya lil' buddy. No, she's not in danger. It's perfectly natural. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. The hens were right all along...it only takes one shot with us saiyan males."

"Pan danger."

"I don't know why you keep thinking that Giru. But, I'll take it as a precaution and keep alert. Now, could you make sure we get to our destination, eh friend?" Trunks asked nicely as he tapped on the control board and showed Giru the coordinates.

Giru nodded in his robotic way and sat in the pilot's chair.

"Good. Thank you. I need to attend to Pan now." he said as he left the robot to its duty.

Back in the room, Pan was in the process of dressing when she saw her mate re-enter the room.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm not ever giving my kids THAT version. Eeech, it was terrible, but I think Giru understands...I hope."

"Why don't we just deactivate him until after the honeymoon?"

"Pan! He's a lifeform, not a light that can be switched on and off."

"Your father seems good at shutting him up."

"He blasts the poor bot senseless. That's why. I'm a bit above that ruthless, dishonorable tactic."

"Oh. Hey uh Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"Before you left you talked as if a child was in the present tense. Why?"

"I'm surprised the 'hens' didn't let you in on it."

"On what?"

"The virility of saiyan males. They've all been there and done that aside from 18."

"What are you saying!? I'm pregnant _already?_!"

Trunks couldn't help but express a little pride, but he didn't want to shock her and ruin the rest of the honeymoon.

"It's way too early to tell that Pan. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?"

"Right, don't worry. That's the line you give me all the time and see...I'm perfectly in an unworried state, so therefore, no need to worry." Trunks lectured as he leaned back on the bed with his head welcoming the soft landing onto the pillow and his arms folding behind it.

Pan began thumbing through their bags. "Did you pack some of those things?"

"What _things_?"

"The things you put over your thing. I mean, we don't want a kid THIS soon after the wedding do we?"

"Too late." Trunks muttered softly to himself.

"What was that?"

"No date. We haven't set a date as to when we wish to begin a family." Trunks rephrased quickly.

"Well, personally, I'd like to get settled in first, y'know we're both basically on our own for the first times in our lives. And I need to transfer to some local university to finish my final year and then I need to find a job..."

"You have a job already. You don't need to finish school unless you wish to."

"Job?"

"You'll become the co-president of Capsule Corporation."

"Eeeeh!?"

"It's not that hard a job and it'll suit you nicely."

"Like it suits you?"

"It's not all bad, not as much as I exaggerrate it to be. I'm just bored there. It's too routine. But, with YOU there, things will be--"

"Let me guess, sneak into the janitor's closet for a 'nooner', the board room afterhours for a 'reliever', and the company rec room for a 'romper.'"

"I didn't marry you for the sex. What _I_ was going to say is with you there, I can look upon your beauty to remind me of why I'm working such a tedious, dull job. It was for my mom and family before, but now it's more personal and I feel I can set goals and motivate myself now. I have a personal reason to do what I do."

Pan was taken aback by the fact that she had become the center of his universe. But one thing still bothered her---

"Oh, the sex isn't good enough?" she mock challenged, knowing he didn't mean that, but it was an opening to get him into something both their saiyan sides enjoyed, or was it that she just loved to watch her man squirm?

Trunks sat up quickly. "No, no, that's not it. Though I only have one instance for reference, the sex is great. It's just, that's never been something I judged a person on."

"Oh?" Pan said with a raised eyebrow, urging Trunks to try to continue his explanation. She knew if he tried long enough, he'd stumble over himself.

"You honestly don't want me to explain my past sexual history do you?"

Of course she did and her stare told him so.

Trunks blushed slightly at having to explain himself. "Okay, fine. As a teen, I was like Goten. I liked to date and unlike Goten, I liked to score more than just a kiss or a return date. Then I went to college and discovered a whole new realm of sexual pleasure. I'm not going to elaborate. But it was there that I got burned once and burned bad. Upon graduating, mom immediately placed me into the company.She coursed me thoroughly on the do's and don'ts of fraternizing with the other employees, especially the females. She also made a standing threat that she'd have father do something _unpleasant _to me should I fraternize with the hired help. She then further said, she and dad could always create a replacement if I should screw up. Neither knew that I'd already learned my lesson with females. So, I became shy around them. I respected them, but at the same time, I actually feared them too. In fact, I haven't been with a woman for several years now. I guess you could call me a reborn virgin. That is, until you came along. "

Pan couldn't believe his honesty! Here, all along, she thought he still did the things a powerful, studly, wealthy bachelor male could do. "But Trunks surely you had uhh..._urges?_"

"Naturally. I AM still a full-blooded male. I guess I redirect that energy elsewhere, often in the form of some intense, rough training with father or an escape into the skies where I can lose myself in my own mind and nature's own power. I wouldn't doubt that your father did the same when he was a teen and before he and your mom got to know each other better. I bet much to ChiChi's dismay, that Goku too, did something of the sort eventhough he didn't have to."

"Geesh Trunks, I'm beginning to think I got more than I bargained for."

It was Trunks' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"In a good way Trunks. Your reputation was always a step ahead of you. Of course, I'm probably an idiot for thinking the media to be telling the truth. But anyway, I'd heard about you as a kid. You were a ruthless, spoiled brat who always got his way or else. As a teen, you were the swauve, cool lady killer. And as an adult, the two merged to become one."

Trunks smirked. "Partially right. But, I can talk the talk without walking the walk. There are instances where words can speak louder than action. I've also toned and refined many of my past traits into more useful ones. And... now it's my turn."

"For what?"

"To learn something about you."

Pan gulped. "What do you want to know. You've known me since I was born."

"Oh contrare young lady. How or why me? I'm a whole generation older than you. You had pickings in your age groups. So why go for an 'old' guy like me?"

Pan blushed. "I've had a crush on you since I can remember. You were always the fun babysitter. Goten would always be on the phone,but you actually did things with me. Then, the way you look. Eventhough I'm a tomboy, you made my heart melt. Your personality--how you cold be so powerful yet so gentle and compassionate. No other saiyan, not even my dad could maintain the balance as much as you do. And of course, the saiyan part of you drew interest. And yes, it was a crush at first, but as I got older, it never went away and never faded. It then turned into love and you eventually responded to it. Persistance pays off."

"Persistance gets us into trouble every time."

"Fun isn't it?"

Trunks and Pan shared a laugh before they heard Giru's beeping.

"We must be nearing our destination Pan." Trunks replied as he got up and headed for the cockpit. He grabbed Pan by her hand, causing her to follow him whether she was ready or not.

Looking out the main window, Pan could see a beautiful green-blue planet. It looked similar to Earth, but it's massive rings made it look more like the gas giant Saturn.

"Tikar. I discovered this planet while we were on the dragonball hunt. We bypassed it since we had a dragonball detected elsewhere, but I did a thorough scan of it back then and sent a probe there. It's inhabited, but mainly by flora and fauna. The only species of higher intelligence can only be compared to ancient humans such as Neanderthals. I'm not sure why it's been overlooked by other species. It's rather primeval but also intoxicatingly beautiful. Our own private tropical planet." Trunks explained as he zoomed in the camera scans to reveal picture-perfect beaches, lush forests, ice-capped mountain peaks, and a variety of plants and animals which dabbed contrasting color into the greens and blues of the land.

"It reminds me of Mount Paozu and Roshi's merged into one massive planet."

"Kind of. Anyway, we're free from any prying eyes here. I even packed a capsule home."

"Not gonna test your nature skills eh Trunks?"

"Pan, if I test my nature skills, we'll both die of starvation or food poisoning."

"Don't trust mine?"

"You have the Son family instinct...country girl, but I don't want you slaving away at finding food. In fact, I packed a bunch of it anyway. We have a full menu to select from."

"A tried and true city boy aren't ya Trunks."

"It's called living in nature...urban-style."

"Ah well, it'll save time and leave us time for _other_ things." Pan purred as she nuzzled into her mate's chest. He returned her hug.

"I'm sure it will dearest Pan. I'm sure it will."

To be continued...


	16. Introspective Ch.16

Introspective the sequel...pt.16

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 16 (or 15, but 14b actually counts as 15)**

As they approached Tikar, Trunks urged Pan into her seat as he pushed Giru out of his piloting chair and all strapped in.

"We're entering atomosphere." Trunks said as the turbulence shimmied the ship and the planet crept ever closer. Soon the little ship was enveloped in a firey glow as Trunks sought to gain a visual of the ground below. Unfortunately for him, the cloud cover was a bit thick. He found land just as a mountain filled the viewscreen. Trunks immediately pulled the ship up and into a hard right turn. Having messed up his glide path, Trunks was too disoriented to correct the heading. Seeing a clearing that indicated a beach, he straightened the ship's heading and throttled down. With the decent still much faster than it should've been, the ship didn't land vertically but rather tipped and slid to a halt on its side.

Half stunned, Pan was the first to gather her senses. "Trunks! Haven't you learned to fly this thing yet?! Geesh, you've had enough practice with it." she groaned while rubbing her now sore arms.

"How was I supposed to--ah, geez, look, I haven't touched this thing in years. It's not like a regular plane or aircar."

"Next time let Giru fly."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Trunks gruffed as he slid out of his chair.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Back seat driver." Trunks muttered as he made his way past her and to the hatchway. From there he flew out, powered up into super saiyan and uprighted the ship to its proper landing position. He then quickly powered back down and returned to the interior of the ship.

"You should've stayed blonde. It suits the moment."

"Oh, now I get stupid blonde jokes? Next time, I'll make you get out and push."

"So you're already expecting a next time?"

"No."

"You said it."

"Did not. You assumed it."

"Did not"

"Did so."

"Did--Trunks, just shut up and---" Pan trailed as she grabbed him, pinned him against the wall and levititated so her lips could meet his in a luxurious and unexpected smooch. Trunks, being the more experienced of the two, quickly turned it into a lengthy, passionate one and turned the tide on his wife once again. The kiss broke only because the two needed a good breath of air.

"No fair." Pan softly spoke.

"No fair?"

"Yep, no fair." Pan said and dropped the conversation as she headed back into the bedroom and started to rummage through the bags they had brought.

"Genius intelligence and I still can't understand the female mind." Trunks muttered to himself as he followed suit.

Curiously, Trunks leaned against a wall and watched his mate. After several minutes, his curiousity got the best of his patience. "Pan dear, what are you looking for?"

Pan turned and looked at her hubby with amusement. She wasn't really looking for anything in particular. But the look on her mate's face was priceless. She loved it when he thought he knew everything and yet knew nothing. And his courage to inquire so he could fill in the missing bits was just something Pan had to toy with.

"Ummm...just something." she lied.

Trunks' head tilted slightly as an eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

"Something." she muttered.

What Pan neglected to factor in however, was Trunks' ability to sense strategic ploys. "Let me help then?"

Pan didn't reply, not even when Trunks closed the distance between them. He bent down behind her and stealithily moved into a striking position. Pan knew he was behind her and was expecting him to do something, but she didn't expect...

As light as a feather on a breeze, Trunks managed to position himself so he could lightly nibble on her ear. This startled Pan who was expecting something like a pounce.

"EEeeeyyaaahhh...Trunks...that tickles." Pan laughed as she tried to turn.

As she did so, Trunks' arms met her shoulders and prevented her from doing so. He then whispered in her ear. "It was nothing wasn't it?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your search. Nothing. You were just teasing me."

"You're no fun when you spoil the game."

"Ah, but the game's afoot dear Pan. You just don't know it yet." he whispered then allowed his tongue to retreat from her ear, down her neck, and away. He backed off and let go of her shoulders then stepped into another portion of the room to get a couple of the bags and suitcases from the storage area.

All Pan could do was stare dumbly at his retreating form. She still held the expression even as Trunks returned with a couple of cases in hand. He looked at her with amusement once again. The frozen, stupified look on her face was simply adorable! But, Trunks was Trunks. He plopped two bags in front of her.

"Here, carry these. I'm going to set up the capsule home or a tent, whichever suits the area. If you want fresh food, then I suggest you grab that pole over there, dig up some worms or bugs and go fishing. Otherwise, it's capsule # 715 for dinner tonight." he said with a devillish smirk as he departed. Once he was outside, Pan screamed and Trunks' smirk became all that more grander.

She stormed over to the ship's entrance and yelled to her dear mate below. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!? EXCUSE ME!?"

Trunks ceased his scan of the ground around him and looked up at her with an expression of challenge. "This goes both ways Miss. I'm setting up house. You need to make yourself useful too. I suck at fishing, so you being a 'Son' and country girl, I presume you'd have better luck. The more we work together as a team, the sooner we can get to the fun stuff."

"And who voted you the choice to delegate tasks?"

Trunks thought for a moment before reaching for his wallet in his back pocket and pulling out his employee id card then pointed to the 'President/CEO' portion of it. "I do it for a living. I have experience in such. You got proof that'll best this?"

Pan considered shoving a ki ball up his butt, but decided it'll only delay the fun stuff longer. "Fine, I'll help, but I'm NOT digging up icky bugs."

"So you ARE a lady afterall?"

A ki ball buzzed just feet away from Trunks' right shoulder. Trunks didn't even flinch. "You still shoot like a girl too. Who would've known the tomboy had indeed become shadowed by lady essence." he taunted.

Pan let out a yell of disgust before launching into the air. Trunks expected this however. He powered up slightly and braced for her pounce.

Sure enough, Pan impacted onto him and sent both careening into the sand below. Pan formed another ki ball and held it to his face.

"You could, but it'll affect you as much as me. You like this face." Trunks said from his pinned position beneath her.

In disgust, Pan yelled and flung the ki ball into the air away from them. She then returned to her pinned hubby with an evil grin and devious shine in her eyes dominating her face.

Trunks boldy met her eyes with his challenging blues, urging her to go on with whatever she had in mind.

She leaned forward so far that their noses nearly touched. "YOU dig the worms and I'LL set up house."

Trunks smirked his patented Vegeta-style smirk. "Nope. Not in my job description. Wealthy, royal saiyans don't do tasks delegated to lower class saiyans." he taunted, knowing full well that such a statement would make Pan's blood boil.

"YOU-YOU--I'LL..." Pan sputtered, too angry to form words.

"You'll what?" Trunks continued to tease. Pan's anger would get in the way of her rational thought. This was a bonus for him.

Pan let out a yell of defeated frustration as she backed off , but not before giving her oh so loving mate a solid punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Coughing in search of air to fill his lungs, Trunks made a mental note to be more cautious next time...and cover his gut from such an obvious tactic.

Moments passed in silence. Trunks dug through a couple of bags before he opted to approach his mate who was sitting on a large rock, plopping pebbles into the surf.

He came up and hugged her. She shrugged him off and pouted.

"How about we kiss and make up? I was only kidding around back there."

Trunks' request was met with middle finger jutting into the air.

"Oh, we're going to be like that eh? You're such a sore loser Pan."

"You're such a bastard Trunks."

"I am a bastard. The first-born, illegitimate son of Vegeta and Bulma. And my sister Bra is a bastardette."

"HaHa. You crack me up Trunks."

"I could do better. Want me to try?" Trunks joked before his voice lowered into a soft gruffled purr which signalled his intent.

Pan didn't respond. She simply let him lead into whatever he had in mind.

Trunks' eyes were half closed as he leaned towards her. Pan licked her lips in anticipation of a forthcoming kiss and her eyes simulated his. Sure enough, Trunks' lips met hers in a gentle, probing sort of way. While his lips worked hers, his hands caressed her body, sending her into shivers of eagerness. Trunks could control the heat and speed of his passion as if it was a professional hobby of his. He sent her body into a yearning state faster than a flash of lightening. Her breathing deepened yet sped up into a pant as his expert touch sought out and pleasured spots of her body that yielded the most sensual of feelings within her. His genius intelligence enabled him to learn these quickly and he'd already mastered and read her body like a memorized roadmap.

"Take me now, please." Pan softly growled. She wanted more of what he had given her in the ship and her patience was waning. 

It was at that moment, all caressing and touching ceased. It took all of Trunks' conscious ability to control his own body's arousal state, but if this was going to work, he couldn't let the urge control him. He pulled back and stared at her wide-eyed, smirking all the while. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find out why he had stopped. 

"Get us some fresh fish and I'll finish what I began, but not before." Trunks chuckled as he patted her nose with a finger.

"TRUNKS, YOU SON OF A---"

"Yes, my mother's one of those from time-to-time too." he laughed as he stood and began rummaging through the box of capsules he'd brought. With a poof, the domed capsule home appeared. And with another poof, a barbecue grill and picnic table. "I'll cook 'em. Heck, I'll even clean 'em. All you need to do is catch 'em."

Pan growled. "Want leeches with that oh high and mighty TEASE!"

"Leeches? Hmmm, no thanks, I'll pass on those. They may stick to our stomachs and fill us up too fast."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! TRUNKS, ONE OF THESE DAYS!!!" Pan yelled as she snatched up the pole and trudged off to the nearby stream.

"I love you too honey." Trunks replied back and waved. Once she was out of sight, Trunks opened two more bags. Within them were candles, a stereo, some classic soft music disks, a fancy tablecloth, and some of Earth's finest champagne. Once he had the table and accessories all set outside, he prepared the interior of the capsule home by bringing in all bags,etc. they would need for the next few days.

Shortly after Trunks completed his tasks, Pan returned with three large fish in tow.

"Great! See I told ya you were a better fisher than I." Trunks complimented as he reached for the fish. Pan pulled them away from his grasp and formed a ki blast with her other hand then held it towards the fish.

"Finish what you started or this fishies get blasted into little burnt crispies."

"But that's supposed to be dessert."

"Well, I'm changing the rules. We have dessert first." Pan demanded.

"I never thought you'd stoop to the level of holding dead fish hostage." Trunks tried to say seriously, but failed completely and fell into laughter.

Thinking about it, Pan too, began to giggle. It was a pretty stupid sounding thing. 

Trunks found yet another opportunity to play.

"We interrupt this program to give you breaking news. A hostage crisis is taking place. The enraged granddaughter of world champions Mr. Satan and Son Goku has taken three dead fish hostage. I repeat, three dead fish are now hostages. What will be her demands?" Trunks said in perfect imitation of a ZTV reporter. He held out his imaginary microphone for Pan to reply. 

"Sex, NOW."

"Well, there you have it. She wants sex. Now, is it ordinary sex or some type of special sex you are demanding? And with whom are you considering fulfilling these demands with? Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Shut up silly and get serious." Pan laughed as she slapped his hand away.

"Me? There you have it folks. She wants to sleep with this sexy, totally cool, well-to-do corporate- president-turned-reporter. Well, I guess I can't deny a lady her wishes and I never pass up an opportunity to save the undefended. I shall save you dead fish! I swear it! If it takes every last sperm to do so, I will free you from the tyranny of this firey woman!" Trunks replied as heroically as he could, but laughing through most of it. He even tried to take a page out of the Great Saiyaman's book and do some poses, but he was laughing too hard to complete them.

Once Trunks had laughed enough, he got serious. Pan reacted by doing the same.

Trunks fulfilled his lady's wishes and every desire and once the deed was done, he began to laugh once again.

"Trunks?"

"Uh, now, hand over the dead fish please? I was hungry before, but now, I'm STARVED! And, I think I'd best refuel in case firey woman takes something else hostage." Trunks chuckled then turned serious. "Honestly though Pan, the dinner won't be nearly as romantic as I planned it now. We were supposed to slowly simmer into a heated, passionate climax."

"Whups, sorry. I'm impatient."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"Hey what. You are."

"I just said that."

Trunks sighed. This honeymoon was certainly going to be a memorable one.

The week flew by as the two learned how to live with each other for the first real time ever. They bonded and shared many of their deepest, hidden thoughts and feelings with each other. It didn't take much time at all however since they had been close friends before opting to take it one large step further. Both enjoyed their time together,relaxing, playing, joking, even fighting as they lived out this week of peace and privacy. But time isn't always a friend and soon, it was time to return home to the hustle and bustle of life on Earth.

_to be continued..._


	17. Introspective Ch.17

Introspective the sequel...pt.17

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 17**

The flight back to Earth was relatively uneventful aside from the happy couple finally remembering to unlock Giru from a utility closet. But, the little robot still wore a heavy strip of duct tape across his mouth from saying "Pan, danger" one time too many. Again the ship flew on its autopilot as the honeymooners squeezed on last 'romp' into their agenda before entering Earth's gravitational grasp.

_Meanwhile on Earth..._

For the past few days, Gohan was on edge. He was grumpy, moody, and all around, unpleasant. Both ChiChi and his wife, Videl tried to comfort him, but his mind kept reminding him of what his little girl was doing and that he was no longer her protective source. The reality of just how fast age crept up on them, sliced into his brain like a razor. He continuously told stories of Pan when she was just a child at the table. ChiChi then jumped on the wagon and made things worse by telling stories about Gohan when he was just a boy. Both Videl and Goten frequently left the two alone and grabbed a meal at whichever house wasn't occupied by the two sob stories.

Soon, the little ship was near enough for Gohan to faintly sense their kis. He stood from the research he was working on and made his way to his large telescope mounted atop the roof of his home. With a computer-enhanced scan he sifted through the satellites orbiting the Earth and found one on a straight trajectory. Zooming in, he caught a glimpse of the little Capsule Corp. ship on its descending return back to Earth.

"Honey, they're en route. Let's go to Bulma's and meet them."

"Gohan dear, do you think that wise? I mean we weren't too impressed on our honeymoon return when your mother and my father were there waiting for us. It made me feel guilty for no reason at all."

"Bulma will be there, what's the difference?"

Videl shook her head. "Bulma won't be there when they arrive. She's covering for Trunks at the office, remember?. She said it herself, she didn't want to be there to make them uncomfortable though she couldn't speak for Vegeta."

Gohan growled, but listened to his wife's words. She was right. As much as he hated the thought of it, Pan and Trunks were married adults. It was best to respect their privacy and independence.

Videl rested her head against one of her husband's strong arms. "Relax dear. I'll give you a report as soon as I get one from Bulma. She has Trunks trained well. He opens up to her about every little thing. Give it a couple of days, he's a momma's boy like you. He'll not be able to resist."

"I'm not a momma's boy."

Videl giggled. "If you're not then I'm the strongest in the universe. Gohan, you chatted to your mother because in return, she came back and chatted with me. Hens always cover their own. They just have a few well-trained cocks in their employ to get info on the 'other side.' And I hate to burst your bubble dear, but you and Trunks are two of those well-trained, momma's boy cocks."

Gohan huffed, but suddenly ignored the statement. He was searching the returning kis very carefully. With a slight growl, he slammed his hands down onto a table and hung his head. For him, it was officially over. He sensed a new ki, a very faint almost unreadable ki. It was the similar to what he'd sensed from Videl before Pan was born. His family was one less while his little girl's was soon to be one more...or was it? Gohan gasped as he felt a distortion in the ki. It confused him.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Pan's pregnant, I think."

"You think?"

"I can read a small, faint ki, but it's in flux. I don't understand why."

"Is it in trouble perhaps?"

"I don't think so. It's strong, but the flux is almost as if it was trying to powerup or something."

"Powerup?"

"It almost doubled in strength just a moment ago and it can't be more than a week old or is it?"

Videl shrugged, she couldn't answer her husband since she never thought to ask Pan just how far her relationship with Trunks had gone before the proposal.

_Meanwhile..._

Trunks guided the ship expertly through Earth's atmosphere. He wasn't about to prove his wife right and make another trashy landing. Earth's atmosphere was very familiar to him and one of his closest friends. Often when he felt stressed or just needed to get away, the skies and clouds were his haven. He could read Earth's air patterns as well as a soaring eagle.

Amazingly however, he altered the glide path. Pan noticed that they weren't headed in the direction of the Briefs residence, but slightly askew of it.

"Trunks, where are we going?"

"Home."

"But isn't that twenty degrees to port?"

A smug smirk formed on Trunks' amused face. "Heheh, surprise! New home!"

"Wha?"

"SSsssh...just wait...you'll see."

The ship arced towards Western Capital City's shoreline. They were headed across town, more in the direction of Capsule Corporation's huge headquarters.

"Trunks, you're married to me now...NOT your job."

"I'm not going there, but in truth, the commute will be much shorter than before."

They passed CC's HQ as Pan caught a glimpse of the huge building. Trunks seemed to be guiding the ship along the city's shores. She heard the familiar whine of the ship when Trunks began to throttle down, allowing the ship to descend further. He began applying the airbrakes as their descent became ever slower and the ship began to become more upright once again with a sublte turn that Pan didn't even notice. Trunks was preparing to land, but where? All Pan could see was the buildings they had passed and water and a one hell of a beautiful sunset.

In truth, Trunks was actually landing the ship backwards thus only showing Pan what they would actually be viewing out their main windows and patio of their new home. They were indeed landing on a beach of sorts, but Pan couldn't figure it out.

"We're here. Welcome to our new home Pan."

"What?"

"Heheh, here, wait. Put this over your eyes." Trunks said softly as he placed her old bandana over her eyes.

"Trunks!"

"This will make the surprise all that more grander. Here, let me carry you." Trunks replied as he gently swept her off her feet once again. She could feel him launch into the air and fly a short distance. He then told her to drop her feet and helped her stand.

"Okay, I'm gonna let your eyes see again." he said as he peeled away the blindfold to give her a new sight.

Pan's mouth dropped as her eyes widened. Nestled in a little nook of woods outlined by the shoreline was a beautiful and relatively modest house. It wasn't domed but rather chateau-like with extensions off both sides and large windows arcing in an a-frame at its center. Pan counted...it had at least two stories and perhaps a loft. The patio merged with a walk-around deck that outlined the entire second floor. A garage and hangar basked in the shadows off to the side.

"City and country in one. It took some thinking and major negotiating with the city, but when I saw this piece of land, I knew it was destined to be ours. The design is a break from the norm. I wanted us to get away from all the ultra-modern stuff since we'll deal with enough of it at work and with our vehicles. The house is more classic, traditional."

Pan looked over the entire area. Trunks was right. Behind the house was the familiar country with lush trees, shade, and even a stream. But, when one gazed across the opposite horizon and across the water, the cityline and its nearness was evident. The home and land was actually sitting atop a peninsula that jutted well away from the capital city's main shoreline. There was a small private road leading to their home as well as a couple of docks and a helopad jutting off their own private beach.

Trunks grabbed the remote from his pocket and tapped a couple of buttons. The home's interior lights as well as a couple exterior illuminated the new home.

"Well, what do you think? I found this land a while ago. I used to go to this little area when I needed to escape from work. I figured it'd make for a great permanent escape."

"Trunks, you never cease to amaze me."

"I aim to please m'lady." Trunks replied with a sweeping bow. "Shall we enter?"

Pan jumped into his arms once again as he was now going to carry her over a real threshold.

"Giru, open the door please?" Trunks asked as the little robot sped ahead of them and did just that.

Once inside, Pan lept from his arms to walk around. Trunks just stood at the doorway and observed his stunned, excited wife.

"I took the liberty of fully furnishing it already. I hope you don't mind?"

Pan stopped her gazing and touching of everything to look back at her loving husband.

"Why would I mind? I'm not a shopper like your sister. Besides, I like what you've done with it. Or did you hire an interior decorator?" Pan asked with a challenging wink.

"Uh, no, no hired help though my mother and yours did assist me a little."

"They _knew_ about this and said nothing to me?"

"I told them I wanted it to be a surprise for you. A gift."

Pan continued her look around. Trunks followed her as she explored every nook the home had to offer. She found the master bedroom quickly enough then several smaller bedrooms, two of which were already decked out in children's trends. This perked her curiousity.

"How many kids are you planning?"

Trunks blushed. "Aww, well, you see, just one at the moment, but mother insisted we have two rooms ready. I don't know why, but mom's know best so I went along with it. And the other five down the hall are guest rooms. A den is upstairs in the loft...kind of our personal home office of sorts." Trunks replied with a shrug as he tried to get her off the kid topic.

Pan bore a stare into her husband's nervous blues. "Okay. I just don't want you to be thinking that I'm going to be barefoot and pregnant all the time. Got it."

"Gosh no Pan. I wouldn't want you like that. I mean, that'd force me to be sole president. I want you to be co-president, meaning you need to be at the office too, not popping babies left and right. Our maternity leave packages aren't _that_ good even for higher executives."

"Good. Just making sure that is clear." Pan stated curtly before continuing her exploration.

*But I sense we'll have our hands full in just this first round.* Trunks thought as he took one final glimpse at the two kids' rooms before following her around once again.

tbc... 


	18. Introspective Ch.18

Introspective the sequel...pt.18

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 18**

Roughly a week after their return home, things were returning to 'normal.' Trunks returned to his work thus allowing his mother her time back in the labs. Pan was interested in completing her final year at school and was preparing her transfer papers. The hens met at Bulma's for their usual weekly roundhouse chat.

"So dear, Trunks is being the perfect husband?" Bulma inquired.

"He sure is. I couldn't ask for more."

"Oh dear."

"What? Isn't that a good thing?"

"If Trunks is being too perfect, he's likely covering something up."

"Like what?"

ChiChi and Videl both stared closely at Pan causing her to become annoyed.

"WHAT?! You look at me like the plague."

"She has _the glow_ don't you think Videl?"

"I think she does. You concur Bulma?"

"Saiyan sperm, single shot." Bulma muttered. Trunks had indeed talked to his mommy about their honeymoon.

"Say WHAT?! Will you all kindly inform me as to what you're talking about? You're creeping me out!"

Videl smiled. "Pan, you haven't sensed any ki fluctuations with your own ki?"

"Why would I try to read my own ki?"

Bulma stood. "I have another solution. These new models work even the next day after. Drink that water Pan." Bulma said as she entered a bathroom and returned with a box and handed it to Pan.

"A pregnancy test?!" Pan gasped in disbelief but gave in anyway.

Moments later the test was verified. The other ladies squeeled in joy, but Pan had other ideas.

"Excuse me a moment." she muttered as she departed.

Pan stormed through the sky and entered Capsule Corporation's main building. She made a direct line for Trunks' office, ignoring the questions,etc. from employees. She stopped upon reaching Trunks' secretary.

"May I help you?"

"I need to see Trunks."

"He's not in his office at this time Mrs. Briefs. He's in the conference room in a meeting with several other presidents. You may wait in his office if you like?"

"No thanks. This is extremely important." Pan said as she turned and directed herself towards the conference room.

"Mrs. Briefs, you can't---"

It was too late, Pan had already departed before the secretary could finish. She tried to buzz the conference room, but nobody answered.

The conference room doors swooshed open and interrupted the speaker. Trunks spat his coffee in shock as Pan marched her way over to him.

"Excuse us. We have an important issue to discuss. I'll give him back later." Pan said to the other stunned executives as she grabbed her husband by the tie and dragged him out.

Once the doors had shut she looked about. The hallway was free of people.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know...err, I mean, you are?"

"You know---Trunks, I'm going to kill you."

"I thought you could read kis too. I thought you already knew."

"I don't read my own ki on a regular basis since I already know my state of being."

"Pan, can we please discuss this at home? This really isn't the place for such talk. The walls have ears."

Pan growled, but knew that it wasn't wise to feed the rumor mongers otherwise their life would be world knowledge. "Fine. You'd better be home ON-TIME tonight. Got it?"

"I'll even try to be early. I promise."

"I still can't believe you did this to me already."

"ME? It takes two."

"Don't start." Pan gruffed then sucker punched her dear husband in the gut once again before departing.

*******************************************************************************

A few months passed as everyone began to settle. Gohan accepted his daughter's adulthood as best as a father could and was ever supportive of the new couple. Pan was trying to cope with her pregnancy and still thwapped Trunks several times for not wearing a 'thingy' and a few more times for good measure for not telling her when he already knew, and Vegeta began his preparations for the next of his bloodline. The 'hens' were also busy preparing for the newest saiyan additions.

"This is annoying! Can't I do this myself?!"

"Pan, take it easy." Trunks pleaded as he tried to coax her away from the kitchen counter.

"Trunks, don't give me that crap! You did this to me!" she shot back as she pulled away from him and trudged into the other room, still holding a head of lettuce.

"I didn't see you stopping me."

Pan growled and flung the head of lettuce at her loving husband. He caught it just before it smacked the cupboards. "Damn you and your sperm!" Pan yelled as she realized she'd flung her intended 'hostage.'

"Pan, sit. I said I'll prepare and cook dinner tonight." Trunks said softly and calmly ignoring the urge to laugh and gently placing head of lettuce on the counter.

Pan began to sob. Trunks rolled his eyes. There were going to be many rough days ahead. Pan was already showing well beyond the months and her moods were shifting faster than Bulma with PMS. Add to that, poor Trunks was joining her with his own version of her morning sickness and body aches. To top it off, he had to deal with the company as well. There was no way Pan would be able to assume her role there until well after her pregnancy. Bulma, anxious to become a grandma, assisted Trunks at the office, allowing him to work shorter days and be home for his wife. She was with Pan when Trunks was at work. They simply switched places at a certain point each day.

The next day, Trunks had elected to join Pan on her doctor's visit. This would be the day they would find out exactly what was brewing within Pan.

Pan and Trunks glued their eyes to the monitor that revealed what the ultrasound was reading. Trunks of course, was looking for extra appendages both in the front and the rear.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Briefs, it looks like everything's going well. Pan, you need to eat a little more however. These tikes are sapping the nutrients out of you faster than your taking them in."

"I am taking them in, but I'm also spewing them right back out. When is it going to stop?"

Trunks nodded. He too, was getting tired of the nausea. In all his life, he had never felt so ill as he did each morning in the past weeks. It was also hard on the employees at his company. He already hated being there in the mornings and now he was an even worse grump than before. They used to call him "Dobie" (short for Doberman) and now he was "rabid Pit Bull."

"It's hard to say when. It varies from woman to woman."

"Oh."

"Say doc?"

"Yes Mr. Briefs?"

"What are they?"

"They're babies."

"I know _that_. Geesh. I mean, what _sex _are they?"

The doctor looked at the couple as Pan and Trunks looked at each other. Pan lightly thwapped her husband on the cheek.

"We prefer to wait until their birth doctor." Pan replied.

Trunks groaned in disappointment and tried to stare even closer at the ultrasound in hopes of figuring it out for himself. Pan took her pillow and smeared it onto his face. "Trunks, stop."

"But Pan--"

"No."

"Just one of them. Please?"

"See what I get doc. It's not enough to have these babies in me. I have another whining right here behind me."

The doctor and Pan chuckled as Trunks blushed in embarrassment.The doctor than suggested a solution. "Well, perhaps I can tell you the type as a compromise instead?"

Pan nodded that she'd allow that much.

"They're fraternal, not identical."

"See Pan it IS your fault. You had too many eggs down there to begin with! There should've only been one. My boys were just doing their job.It wasn't their fault they found more than one prize in there."

That line of course sent Trunks sinking to the ground by a quick elbow to his unprotected groin.

"Your boys probably aren't liking that very much now, are they?" Pan spat back.

The doctor took several steps back. These Briefs and their friends were all very dangerous. He had personally attended to Bulma during her pregnancies and then Videl. Now he was assisting Videl's daughter in her own and her coupling was part Briefs on top of it. Getting through this bout was going to be the most challenging in his entire career.

_The next morning..._

"Truuunnnkkksss! Get your butt up, you're going to be late!" Pan yelled in his ear. It didn't matter that they were sleeping right next to each other.

Her yelling registered twice the volume to Trunks' sensitive saiyan hearing. He yelped then realized all too late that he was teetering on the edge of the bed. Pan's stomach was already beginning to claim the middle space between them. He smacked the cold floor with a solid thud.

Pan was about to laugh, but instead, covered her mouth and trudged as fast as she could for the bathroom.

Shortly after, Trunks sought out yet another bottle of stomach soother.

"Two teaspoons for...what the hell, this is a crisis!" Trunks muttered to himself as he read the label then guzzled the entire contents of the bottle of pink liquid. He then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Honey? You okay? Um, if it's not too much trouble, I need to take a shower?"

The sounds from the bathroom indicated that she wasn't relinquishing her reign on that particular room just yet.

"Uhhh, well...uh, I'll just use the one down the hall then." Trunks mumbled as he trudged off scratching his head and dragging a towel.

An hour later, both appeared 'civilized' and normal once again...well almost.

Trunks was nursing a cup of coffee and reading the latest stock quotes when Pan came sobbing into the kitchen.

"Trunks, I'm soooo fat!"

Trunks knew this was a dangerous topic. *Never agree with a woman when she says she's fat. Even if it's obvious.*

"No honey. You're not fat. You're just carrying the newest additions to our family."

"Oh yeah. How could I think otherwise." Pan replied sarcastically as she glared evilly at Trunks' groin.

Trunks followed her eyes before catching their meaning. "Pan dear, we're not going to have this 'it's your fault' discussion again are we?"

"It's not _your_ fault. It's that damn thing between your legs' fault."

Trunks cringed. She loved that particular part of him until now. And the way she said it made him guilty for simply being a member of the opposite sex. "Uh, I'm sorry." he said as he stood and tried to hug her.

"I'm FAT Trunks! I'm not even into the final trimester and I'm TOO FAT!"

"I would be too if I was carrying those things in me."

Suddenly Pan's eyes lit as an idea formed. "Hey, I got it. Since the dragonballs are back, how about we gather them and wish that."

Trunks gasped. "Eeeeeeehh! Uh, Pan, uh no, I mean, I have to run the company and all. You don't have the experience yet to--"

"Your mom could run it. As chairwoman, she technically still does anyway."

"No really Pan. We shouldn't mess with nature like that. The female is meant to bear children. Males aren't designed physically or mentally to handle such a task."

Then another idea popped into her mind. "I got it. I'll ask the doc for one of those sympathy pillows that guys can wear that simulate a pregnancy. I'll just add ten bricks to it to simulate the added weight I bear. Then you can share the feelings."

"But Pan dear--isn't it enough I share your morning sickness? That's scary enough."

"But you'd look so cute wearing that thing."

"It won't fit with a suit like this and what would the employees think?"

"That you care deeply enough for your wife that you'd be willing to share in her incoveniences."

"I'd be laughed out of the conference room. Those other presidents are like wolves. They look for morsels to gnaw at. If they find a weakness in me such as that, not only I, but the entire company will feel their purge. Strength and assertiveness are a must in the game of higher business. Weakness is a sign of potential profit for others."

"So blast 'em. Having a stomach doesn't hinder ki blasts one bit. Wanna see?"

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it. See, Pan, if I'm wearing that, it may limit my ability to take care of you properly."

"You saying I can't take care of myself?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm saying that I---well, thatI'mlateforworkandIgottarun. Love ya!" Trunks rattled as he quickly stormed out of the home.

"TRUNKS, YOU'RE A COWARD!" Pan yelled out the door.

In the limo ride to the office, Trunks began thinking about sneaking out and personally ringing the Namekian guardian of the Earth for giving him one pitfall after another. *Dende, you hate me. You really, really do.* he thought as he looked back at his home that was fading in the distance.

tbc... 


	19. Introspective Ch.19

Introspective the sequel...pt.19

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

**Introspective...the sequel Part 19**

The next few months passed quickly as Pan's pregnancy continued. Trunks was pushed to his limits between running the company and making sure his wife had everything she needed. The final trimester had forced Pan to spend most her time sitting or in bed. The developing youngins within her sapped most of her energy. Luckily for them, their families were there to assist. Soon, however, the inevitable rolled around, perhaps sooner than anticipated.

"Capsule Corporation Headquarters,President's Office. may I help you?" Trunks' secretary asked as she picked up the phone.

"I need to speak with President Trunks please?"

"He's in a meeting at this time. May I take a message?"

"Get him out of the meeting! This is urgent! I'm his wife and I'm in labor!"

Trunks' secretary hesitated a moment. "Could you verify your identity please?"

"Say what!?"

"Look, you may very well be his wife, but for security reasons, I need you to verify your identity. This has happened before."

*Happened before? Trunks, you have some stories to tell me when this ordeal is over* Pan thought before returning ot her conversation. She tried to remain as calm and composed as a woman in labor for the first time could be. She was afterall, going to assume the co-presidency after their child's infant years.

"Okay lady, what do you need?" *I'm going to shoot Trunks for having his cell phone off and making me go through all this, but I'll let him see his child born first.*

"Last four digits of the president's ID number?"

"Is that all? 1569."

"Thank you. And the voice id matches his wife's. Stay on the line, I'll patch you through to the conference room."

"You had a voice-match...err, nevermind, just put me through please." Pan growled as she heard the clicks of phone switchover.

"Pan? Is that you?"

"What, your secretary didn't say who it was?"

"No. Just that it was urgent."

"Great security system Trunks."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. Look, I think I'm having contractions and going into labor. You coming along?"

Pan heard the phone drop to the ground on the other end. She waited. Eventually, Trunks picked the phone back up.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Is your sensitive saiyan hearing going?"

"N-no, of course not, but I could've sworn you just said something that isn't supposed to happen for another month!"

"Guess they want out NOW. Definitely saiyan. They're showing impatience already."

"Crap. Okay, uh, you home?"

"If I wasn't I would've had my mom or dad drive me...or your mom."

"Fine. Gimme a minute. Don't do anything. Just stay put. Please?"

"What am I going to do? Try to fly and bounce off cars everytime a contraction comes alongor one of 'em kicks the hell out of me?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. Now hang up. I'm on my way."

Pan heard the click on the other end as she returned her own phone to its stand. *Okay Trunks, I bet you're going to panic, go super saiyan, and nearly kill yourself flying over here.*

_back at Capsule Corp..._

"Look, I have an emergency to deal with. Either run this meeting without me or adjourn until uhh...when I next schedule it." Trunks said to the occupants of the room before bolting out. He ran up the stairs rather than wait for the elevator, informed his secretary that he was leaving and that she was to cancel all appointments, meetings,etc. scheduled.

"But sir, for how long?"

"I don't know. I think my wife's going into labor early. I'll call and inform you of the situation as soon as I know more." And with that, Trunks opened his office window, powered up, and blasted away. Sure the thought of going super saiyan occurred to him, but he was maturing with age (or was it experience?). The last time he did that, he smacked into a building when he overcompensated for the speed it generated. So, he just flew as fast as his regular-self would enable him.

He was home within three minutes, his air commute shaving a full fifteen minutes off the usual limo commute. He burst into the home and found Pan laying on the livingroom sofa.

"Let's go."

"Trunks?"

"What?"

"I think it was a false alarm."

"A what?"

"I thought they were contractions but maybe it was just a combination of indigestion and the babies getting squirmy. The pain seems to be fading now."

"Don't you know the difference?"

"It's not like I've done this before!"

"Sorry. It's just, ah well, nevermind. Look, let's just get to the hospital anyway, just to make sure all is well."

"You worry too much Trunks."

"You drive me to it Pan."

Suddenly Pan shrieked as another pain came along. Trunks tried to calm her, but remembered Gohan's stern warning about a woman in pain. He kept his distance and tried to verbally calm her.

"Pan, breathe. Those are contractions. I don't need to be female to know that. I'll get your things ready. Just stay there and uh...try to relax." *oh that probably wasn't the right thing to say* Trunks thought before deciding that a course of action was best for him.

"RELAX!!! TRUNKS, YOU---!!!"

Trunks didn't hear the rest, he dashed up the stairs before she finished. He could hear two pillows smack the wall behind him. *That was close. I really need to watch what I say. What I think seems right comes out wrong.*

Upon reaching the room, he grabbed the little orange card his mother had given him. It was an emergency response list for just this occasion. She knew he wouldn't remember if it wasn't right in front of his face so she was kind enough to create a list for her son.

*Let's see... two night's worth of stuff. Hmm...aww man, most of this is already supplied isn't it? I mean blankets and stuff are provided aren't they? I know, I'll just fly back here after they're born. That way I'll know exactly what's needed and what's not.* Trunks thought with a smirk as he dashed back down the stairs.

"Pan, let's go."

"Where's my bag?"

"I'll pack it later."

"Trunks!"

"What? The hospital provides much of what's on this list. I don't want to bring a whole bunch of stuff that we'll just have to lug home after. Besides, think optimistically, if this goes smoothly, you'll only be there overnight"

"Goes smoothly? Trunks your mother averaged ten hours of labor, my mother, nine with me, and my grandma, ten to eleven with my dad and Uncle Goten. This is NOT going to be a quick and easy."

"We can always hope."

"Like how you said being 'careful' during our honeymoon so we could have a kid later in our marriage? And now we're having more than one at the SAME TIME!"

"Hey, we're saiyan. How was I supposed to know th--"

"Nevermind. I'm right and you know it.So there's no need to debate. Let's just go."

Trunks nodded and carefully picked up his wife and carried her out to the car. Before he could reach it, Pan had another contraction. In pain, she grabbed flesh.

Trunks howled in pain and dropped to one knee. He was aware that he still had his wife in his arms, but he was having trouble focusing. He wanted to pass out.

The contraction ended soon enough as Pan released her hold on Trunks' shoulder and arm. But Trunks' pain continued. Ignoring it, he placed her in the car before checking the damage. Pulling his shirt down, he realized that there was severe bruising.

Stepping into the car, he tried to rub his injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't expect..."

"Don't worry about it. Luckily it's not dislocated. You just gave me a reason to not have to train for a few days."

Trunks actually managed to reach the hospital without getting into an accident though he probably had his sports car's quick handling and acceleration to thank for that. At the hospital, the car squeeled to a halt in front of the emergency room. Trunks stepped out, grabbed the first employee he could find and demanded assistance. It worked. Pan was quickly retrieved and wheeled off to the delivery rooms.

Luckily for Trunks, Pan had also called her doctor right after calling him. Her doc met her in the room then looked about for the soon-to-be daddy.

Trunks had gone to park his car so an ambulance could use the spot he had taken, then got lost in the hospital. Using his nose, he found the cafeteria and tried to navigate from there, but ended up in a circle. Frustrated, he cornered two off duty doctors and forced them to guide him to the delivery rooms.

"You've finally arrived sir. Here, put this on. It's time to add to your family." Pan's doctor calmly told the now panting Trunks.

"Shit, wait!" Trunks said as something suddenly dawned on him. He looked about then found what he was searching for. He quickly grabbed the phone and called home.

"Briefs residence. Bra here, may I help you?"

"Bra, get mom on the phone quick!"

"Say please?"

"NOW!"

"Geesh, give me a earache why don't you. Hang on. MOOOOMMMM, PHONE! HURRY!"

Bulma rushed to the phone.

"Mom?"

"Trunks?"

"Pan's in labor. We're at the hospital. Get here fast?"

"Just do what the doc says. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, bye." Trunks said as he hung up the phone, put the hospital gown on and followed the doc into the delivery room.

Pan was working up a sweat as the little babies within her grew restless and wanted out.

Trunks tried to comfort her, but had no idea how to do so. He had no frame of reference as to how it felt to be going through what she was at this time.

As another contraction hit, she grabbed his arm.

"EEEEIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PAN!" Trunks howled as he heard a bone snap.

She let go once her contraction had passed. "Trunks? Where'd you go?"

Trunks was on the floor holding his arm. Some nurses were attending to him. They assisted him out of the room and to the emergency room to have the bone set.

"And that's why we encourage fathers to stand behind the yellow line." the doctor muttered to nobody in particular as he attended to Pan.

"Hey, where are you takin' my husband? He needs to be here."

"Pan, relax. He'll be back. You just broke his arm."

"I did? Ohmigosh. Trunks!"

"Just focus on this Pan. Trunks will be fine, but we need to focus on bringing these new lives into the world, okay?"

Pan nodded. "But I want somebody here."

The doc nodded then asked a nurse to check the waiting room.

"Is there anyone with the Briefs party here?"

Bulma, Videl, and Gohan all stood. Vegeta was off to the side wall in his usual stance.

The nurse waved the two ladies in. Gohan wanted to join, but the nurse refused.

Upon robing and entering, Videl quickly went to her daughter's side while Bulma looked about.

"Where's my little boy?"

"Oh, you mean the father?"

"Yes, where's Trunks."

"In the emergency room getting his arm set. He was a victim of one of Pan's contractions. He should be back shortly."

_In the emergency room..._

"Geez, how many needles are you going to stick me with lady? I broke my arm, not volunteered for to be some pin cushion!"

"Relax Mr. Briefs. The less you struggle, the faster this will be completed so you can return to your wife."

*Relax!? Now I know how Pan feels when I say that to her.* "C'mon, hurry up. Just tape it or something. I'll deal with it later. I need to be in there."

"Keep running your mouth and we'll tape that instead." a stern, burly head nurse replied as she came in to assist her two young assistants. She knew Trunks' type and wasn't about to let him deny himself the medical attention his arm needed.

Trunks looked at the lady and could've sworn she looked like the mother of the kids Goten and he had defeated back in a tournament when they were kids. This frightened him somewhat. He decided to obey her, besides his other arm was sporting the sore shoulder. This meant he had no good arm to swing anyway. But, he wasn't going to allow her to win gracefully.

"Look lady, do you know who I am?"

"Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, President/CEO of Capsule Corporation. So?"

"So, I can afford treatment whenever I please, even if it means rebreaking the arm to set it. Now let me return to my wife."

"How about I shoot a sedative in your ass instead? That is a compound fracture. The longer you leave it as such, the more danger you face. Your body will register it as trauma and you'll go into shock, pass out, and possibly end up comatose. Will that help your wife?"

Trunks knew she was right. He liked to study medical books to spruce up his genius intellect. He said nothing and allowed them to continue their poking and prodding. Eventually his arm was set in a cast. As the nurse placed it into a sling and attempted to rest it on his opposite shoulder Trunks yelped.

"Now that was different. Perhaps we should look here too?" the nurse commented as she removed the sling and pryed his shirt open far enough to expose the shoulder. His shoulder revealed some solid, deep bruises from Pan's earlier grab of his body.

"Well, I guess I know who has the upper hand in this union." the nurse commented dryly as she applied some soothing gel to the shoulder. After, she encouraged him to enter a wheelchair. Naturally, Trunks wasn't going to have any part of it.

"It was my arm and shoulder injured NOT my legs. I am perfectly capable of walking."

"There's that mouth again. Now I know why your wife pelts you so."

Trunks said nothing. He simply stode off as pridefully as he could. He wanted away from that nasty nurse. But, he lost his way once again. "Damn this hospital. Thing's too big for its own good and what's with these signs anyway?" Trunks muttered as he stood in a hallway and stared at the arrows. "To hell with it, I'll do this MY way." Trunks said as he found the nearest door, exited the hospital and took flight. From the air he could re-orient himself. He remembered what he could see from the window in Pan's room. Within seconds he found her room and knocked on the window.

"Trunks!" Pan said between breaths.

The doctor and his assistants stared in shock at the guy hovering in mid-air at the window. Trunks gave them the "v" sign with his fingers and smiled before finding the nearest door and entered. He burst into Pan's room in no time at all.

Bulma immediately ran up to her son and inspected him completely while he blushed.

"Mom, please, I'm fine now."

"Good then perhaps I can educate you on something."

"???"

"See those yellow lines?" Bulma replied as she pointed to the floor.

Trunks nodded.

"Know what they're for?"

"???"

"They're for daddy's-to-be like you who might not be smart enough to keep their distance when their wife is in labor."

"Well excuse me mom. It's not like I've done this before." Trunks sarcastically replied.

Videl and Bulma laughed. Trunks just glared at them then opted to pretend they weren't there as he turned his attention to his wife. The doctor urged to two woman out since the father was now present once again.

_Many, many hours later..._

"YYYAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks triumphantly hooted as he burst out of the delivery room and into the waiting room. He then did something of a dance that resembled an endzone dance for a touchdown in football, ran a lap around the hospital then returned. "Who's da man! I got three! Take that! I reign supreme!"

Gohan, Vegeta, and the others stared dumbly at him and waited for the next phase to hit the jubilant new father...namely, the reality check.

Trunks suddenly ceased his celebrating. "Crap, I have three. Oh shit." Trunks said as he suddenly felt faint and plunked down in a chair.

Vegeta was the first to approach him. "What are they boy?"

Trunks smirked and decided to say what the doctor once said to him. "They're babies."

This of course irritated the elder saiyan. "I KNOW that stupid boy. Are they saiyan or human in appearance?"

Trunks had to think about it a moment. He remember three breaths, ten fingers and toes on each, two penises, one without, and...yes, three tails. "They all have tails." he said softly.

Vegeta smirked with pride. That's all he wanted to know. "Good to see some saiyan come out of you afterall." he said as he turned and departed.

Bulma quickly took over where her mate had left off. "What are they?"

"Not you too. Didn't I just say that they're babies?"

"No, what sex are they?"

Trunks went back to his recollection. Three breaths, ten fingers and toes on each, two penises, one without...  
"Two boys, one girl. All fraternal. None of them look alike. All healthy though despite being a month early.They're even normal weight. Had Pan carried them full term there would've likely been complications."

Gohan rushed forward. "How's my little girl?"

"Exhausted. She fell asleep within minutes after birth of the last one. That's why I'm out here too. I got shooed out so she could sleep."

Before the others could question the new father, a nurse asked if they'd all like to meet near the nursery to view the new additions to the Briefs family. Anxious, all stampeded after the nurse aside from Trunks and Vegeta. In a very unVegeta like fashion, Vegeta coaxed his son up.

"Let's go see these new brats of yours." he said softly as they followed the rest towards the nursery.

Once there, all were cooing and awwwing at the windows as the nurses displayed the three. The little girl wailed and howled. She bore Pan's hair color and Trunks' eyes. The larger, pudgier boy was quiet. He looked very much like his father when he was a baby complete with same hair color, but dark eyes like his mother. He showed an already prominent widow's peak like grandpa Vegeta as well. The other boy was already full of smiles. He displayed bright, deep blue eyes and black hair like his sister. He was a ham for attention.

Trunks was congratulated once again. He and Pan had done well. Their coupling produced three adorable new additions of saiyans. But this was only the beginning for the new family. It was one thing for Pan and Trunks to be a couple, but could they handle being parents?

_tbc in the last chapter/conclusion to this rather lengthy fic series._


	20. Introspective Ch.20 THE END

Introspective the sequel...pt.20

I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters, etc.

Author's NoteZ: Thank you to all of you who have read this long thing and to those of you who reviewed it. Without them, I wouldn't have been motivated to keep plugging away at this story. This is the conclusion of this particular fic, but remember, I have sevreal on-going fics and a brain that's willing to think up more new stories as well. :)

Also, this story and others (I don't post all stories on ff.net) can be found at my Present Trunks site "Corporate Saiya-jin". http://www.geocities.com/trunks_ceo/ Often I make corrections of typos, rephrase,etc. and add pictures to the fics you see here on my site only.

Now without further adieu...the conclusion/epilogue to "Introspective"--

**Introspective...the sequel Part 20**

_a few months later..._

With the babies being a few months old, their proud parents were now finding it difficult to keep up and had yet to fall into a 'routine'. Trunks was frequently caught napping at the office and Pan was doing the same on their sofa...at least until one of the kids wailed for attention. The three never did the same thing at the same time. This was what was driving their parents to exhaustion. On occasion that had assistance, usually in the form of one of their mothers who were now grandmothers or great-grandma ChiChi. Goten and Parisu tried to babysit once but found trying to manage three tikes too much.

_3 am one very early morning..._

One of the babies piercing wail shattered the temporarily peaceful silence of the night.

Trunks growled and groaned. Pan did the same then tapped Trunks' shoulder. "Your turn."

"I was just up. Isn't it yours?"

Pan scooted him off the bed with a foot on his butt. Trunks fell to the floor and Pan grabbed all the blankets. "Guess it's my turn." he mumbled as he stumbled his way towards one of the rooms. For now, all three were in the same room,but later, all would have their own rooms. Trunks was already in the process of converting the nearest guest room to their own into a third kid's room.

Moments later, the crying continued as Trunks returned to the bedroom. "I can't give him what he wants. I don't have the proper equipment to give him milk." Trunks smirked as he patted his chest then stole the blankets back from his wife and forced her to get up.

"Dende and the dragonballs could fix that y'know." she shot back as she trudged out of their room.

"Dende and the dragonballs...one of these days Dende, one of these days!" Trunks muttered to the ceiling.

Up at Kami's Tower Dende shrugged. He had no part of Trunks' pitfalls. The son of Vegeta was doing it all by himself. It wasn't his fault the half saiyan had the luck of a toad.

Soon silence was restored and Pan returned. Trunks was already sound asleep and completely snuggled in every bit of blanket. With a hmph, Pan went to their closet and took out a couple more blankets for herself. She returned to bed and relished in its soothing softness and warmth. She closed her eyes only to meet with another piercing wail to her ears. Trunks didn't stir. Prying the blanket and three pillows nearest his head away, Pan realized why. The smartass saiyan was wearing earplugs! She was about to thwap him and force him up, but then figured why bother. He had to go to work in a couple of hours anyway. He'd already blasted a new hallway into one of the foyers of the office building when anger from lack of sleep built up and felt the need to release it. His employees really didn't deserve a grumpy, half awake president every day. It was bad enough that employee morale was at an all time low due to the loss of their president's singleness. Whether they liked it or not, Trunks was a family man now albeit the fact he wasn't having the best go of it.

In the morning, Pan slept in as Trunks awoke for work. He didn't wake her but rather assumed the role of dealing with the tikes' morning bouts so she could sleep a little longer. One always seemed to know when daddy was awake and sure enough the wail came. Then two others. All were fed in the middle of the night so now all demanded fresh diapers.

Trunks opened the door to their room and was met with a rather unpleasant odor.

"Eeewww, you three are poop machines. Where is all that coming from? You're only drinking milk!" he mumbled to them as he pulled his shirt up to his nose. For a moment, he looked back into the hall towards his room once again. He really wanted Pan to deal with this, but he knew, she'd pelt him for not doing his part. As he began to change them he recollected his memories of the event that produced them.

"Y'know, I still can't believe those minutes in bliss gave me you three. Pleasure and pain really do go hand-in-hand. Ah well, at least now my mother, your grandmother, can't say I'm not doing my part to continue our line. I made up for lost years I guess." he muttered quietly to them as he changed the girl first.

"You're the easiest to change Panti. I'm not sure why, but I guess you're smart enough to realize that the easier you make it on daddy the faster you get out of that stinky thing." he told her as he quickly changed her without any struggle.

The larger, pudgy boy was next. He of course, liked to kick any part of his father he could reach. "You're definitely your grandpa's boy, Boxer. You're a bully who always seems to get what he wants. Guess that's why you're so much larger than your brother and sister. You stole all the nutrients and space from them. Grandpa will take interest in that, so I hope for your sake, you become a little more gentle as you get older. Otherwise, grandpa Vegeta's going to put you through a gauntlet of training."

When he got to the last boy, as usual, the little tike was all smiles...or was it a developing smirk?

"You're up to something. I know that smile." Trunks said to him as he removed the pungent diaper from him. When he turned to dispose of the dirty diaper and grab a new one, he heard a giggle. Turning back, the baby just stared at him with a goofy smirk.

"You make me nervous Jocke." Trunks replied. The little boy cooed and watched his daddy. When Trunks bent down to clean his little bottom up, Jocke let loose and peed. A little stream shot up and hit his father in the face.

"EEEiiiiicccckk! I knew you were up to something, little demon." Trunks replied as he turned and grabbed a baby wipe to clean his face. Jocke returned to his smiles and cooing as if nothing happened.

"I guess that was payback for you being the last and sitting in your dirty diaper the longest. Now your daddy's going to go to work and hear that he smells like baby wipes. You're gonna get daddy laughed at once again." Trunks replied as he completed changing the devillish little boy.

Giru found the loud, high-pitched cries of the babies to be harmful to his sensors. He also made the mistake of getting too close to Boxer, who grabbed the little robot by a leg and flung him side-to-side into the floor. Luckily Trunks was there to save Giru, but the little tike was displaying saiyan strength already. Trunks and Pan opted to keep the tails on their children for the time being. Trunks' sword was always ready (but hidden out-of-reach of little tots) in case of an emergency.

Once Trunks tended to the babies, he returned to tending himself. He drank several cups of coffee loaded with large amounts of sugar, ate a box of doughnuts, read the morning paper, then waited for the familiar sound of a car motor. Jimmy appeared with the limo within minutes. Trunks quietly departed for work as Bulma stepped out of the limo. She was rather enjoying lending her assistance and spending time with her grandchildren. She was becoming a typical grandma. Trunks shook his head. His kids were going to be as spoiled if not more so than he was and there wasn't much he could do about it. Between his mother, ChiChi, and Videl, these kids were going to get all the attention they could ever wish for. It was a good thing however, as Trunks and Pan needed a break now and then so they could enjoy time alone with each other. Most of the time, that alone time was spent laying on the sofa together munching on popcorn and watching a movie. They were too tired to do much else.

_A couple years later..._

One day, the exhausted couple was greeted with some unusual, but welcome relief. With Trunks needing a break from parenting to deal with an important out-of-town business meeting, Gohan and Videl offered to assist their daughter while he was away. Bulma had to run the company at home in Trunks' absence. The trio of tots were now nearly three and sporting their troublesome ways. All three showed advanced intelligence and motor skills. They were crawling, walking, and attacking everything and anything. Giru had already opted to 'live' with Bulma for a while. He'd been victim of one too many saiyan tot sneak attacks.

Gohan was finding it difficult to keep up as well. He and Videl only reared one and only one. He didn't have to deal with three, the same age, at the same time. And unfortunately for him, the tot trio knew it. They sensed fear or inexperience and utilized that knowledge in the best way two-year olds could.

"Hey, put that back young man!"

Jocke looked at Gohan, then ignored him and continued his attempt at the cookies inside the canister he had just managed to knock off a counter.

"Jocke, I said put it back."

By now, Gohan had made the mistake at drawing the attention of the other two. Boxer and Panti immediately teamed up with their brother in exchange for a share of the cookies.

"Videl dear, how about some assitance please?"

"Gohan, I'm kind of busy in here. Pan and I are cleaning up a mess in the bathroom. They have powder and toilet paper everywhere."

"Well, they're going to have cookies everywhere in a moment."

"Take 'em away from them dad."

"Pan, they've ganged up against me."

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Pan ran into the kitchen to see three devious tots prepared to defend their find like a lion over a carcass.

"Mine." Jocke said strongly as he watched his mother approach.

"Not yours. Daddy's. He'll be mad if you eat his cookies."

Jocke looked around. "Daddy not here. Mine."

"Mine too." Panti added.

"No, mine!" Jocke replied as he took away the cookie Panti had and then grabbed Boxer's as well. Boxer then grabbed Jocke's tail and bit down hard on it. Jocke wailed in pain. While the two boys were distracted, Panti grabbed a couple cookies and charged off into her room as fast as her little legs could take her. Suddenly the boys realized that their prizes were missing. They looked at their mother with begging eyes.

"Serves you two right. You both know you're not supposed to fight. Now, go to your rooms and don't come out until I say so."

Both sniffled as if they were about to cry. Jocke then opted to run to his grandfather as if to try and convince Gohan to argue his case.

"That won't work Jocke. Get to your room now bad boy.Just wait til your father hears about what you've been doing in his absence." Pan sternly replied.

Jocke immediately made a sour face and trudged off to his room. He was his father's son, always wanting to please his father. Both Pan and Trunks suspected that this boy was going to be Capsule Corporation's next president/CEO. He'd already displayed interest in daddy's work more than Trunks ever did when he was a child and was already displaying genius intelligence and creativity.

Boxer, the troublesome bully of the three was actually rather shy. He tried to hide this behind a show of strength which usually worked. Grandpa Vegeta saw a good portion of himself in this boy, but the kid lacked a warrior's heart just like his brother...and just like their father. Trunks never truly had a warrior's heart. Like Gohan, he fought when he had to, but often sought alternatives to physical fighting. This showed in his two boys as well despite their increased saiyan blood. Vegeta watched them carefully however. There was a chance they could change in time, particularly during their testesterone-charged teen years. It was then that Trunks had changed from a warrior brat to a smart, but lazy business-like type. Perhaps these boys who were already showing the dull-side would reverse and awaken their wild side later.

It was the little girl that, like her mother, displayed a warrior's heart. She was smart, devious, and slick. She knew how to get the best of her two brothers and even her parents. She showed no fear when her two brothers ganged up on her and often challeged the two physically, forcing the two brothers to back down. It was she that showed Boxer's weakness of all show and no bite. Like her father, she was kind and gentle most of the time, but if riled, she was a devil unleashed. If her parents would allow, it would be this child Vegeta would begin to train in the ways of a warrior.

All three took natural interest in learning the martial arts years later, but again, Boxer and Jocke seemed to use the techniques more for show and play much in the way Goten and Trunks did as children. Panti used the techniques to defend and fight. All three also displayed the Briefs genius intellect though Boxer and Panti, like their Aunt Bra, rarely displayed it outwardly. Jocke however, loved to study and work through mind puzzles. He took interest in Capsule Corporation's products and how they were created by watching his grandma Bulma. On days off from school, Jocke often asked to accompany his father to work. Trunks obliged and many employees were already anticipating this child to be their next leader. Jocke didn't mind of course, he loved the attention he was being given by all the employees. And by his teen years, was already assisting in the company and learning exactly how it was run. He'd take over the company upon graduating early from university at the age of 21 freeing up Trunks to become chairman so his aging mother could retire completely. The youngest president/CEO ever in the large corporation, Jocke attained the same popularity and liking as his father had and his youthful vigor and aggression struck fear in rival companies while comforting and strengthening ally companies. Also like his father, he married in his thirties, finding a mate in one of Marron's daughters thus restrengthening the fading bond between Krillin's family and the Briefs.

Pan had come to realize that in his teen years, Boxer was a bit different from the other two. The once bully was now taking interest in the things she did. He was a momma's boy. Eventhough Pan had indeed assumed co-presidency of Capsule Corporation, she worked only part-time while Trunks remained full-time. This allowed Pan to prepare dinners and whatnot for her family. Boxer often assisted her. He too, attended college, but had a rough time of it. He didn't like to be away from his mother. Like Gohan, he didn't move far from his parents' home. Like his grandma Bulma, he developed interest in inventing. He became an engineer and took over a good portion of creating products for Capsule Corporation. Slightly reclusive, it was soon revealed that he was gay. But even this was accepted by his open-minded parents though Pan would often joke about it with her husband by saying the she knew that other side was there somewhere in Trunks and that's where their son got it.

Panti, Pan and Trunks' only girl was a flirt like her Aunt Bra. She enjoyed shopping and socializing as well, but like mom, Pan, she also enjoyed kicking some butt now and then. This caused problems in getting dates. But she didn't mind. She was Earth's next gen defender...a warrior tried and true like Goku and Vegeta. When not socializing,etc. she could be found training or entering tournaments. It was she who returned reign back to the Satan's and Son's (and Briefs') as new reigning champion of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. She had a gentle, intelligent side to her as well. She was one of Earth's top scholars and writers. She never married or had any children.

As for Pan and Trunks, they lived out their lives in a loving bond that never faded. Through good and bad, their togetherness was their strength. They raised three successful kids, lived up to expectations both their families had for them, and continued to fulfill their dreams and desires. The saiyan blood continued. Kakarrot and Vegeta bloodlines were now as one aside from those of the Goten/Parisu marriage and those of Bra and her mate's. The Earth was assured a new generation of Z warriors to defend it and so, tradition continued for many more years to come.

THE END. :)

_Hope you enjoyed this 20 chapter story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I gotta get back to writing some of my other stories that I put "on hold" so I could complete this one._


End file.
